Battle Royale BON
by Izdy-kun
Summary: //TERMINADO//..¿Que pasaria si los personajes de Naruto , Bleach y One Piece se mezclan con el juego gore y sangriento de Battle Royale? Descubre su supervivencia por capitulos..//Incluye momentos SasuSaku,IchiRuki,HitsuHina//.Dejar reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Nota aclaratoria:** Esta historia transcurre en el Universo de la obra Battle Royale , pero he introducido personajes de las series Naruto , Bleach y One Piece.

Sus personalidades no son exactamente las mismas que en sus series , esta cambiadas acorde con la serie aunque intento definir algunos rasgos propios que poseen en sus respectivas series.

Esta historia contiene alto contenido violento y detalles un poco "gore".

Intenten disfrutarlo.

Es lo primero que he escrito en esta pagina.

Izdy-Kun


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 1 ¡¡ Esto no puede estar pasando!!**

**¡D****espierta **ya Sasuke!!—dijo una voz familiar.

Sasuke recibió esas palabras como dos rayos que le atravesaban el cerebro. Suavemente abrió los ojos y una figura se empezó a formar delante de su rostro. En seguida reconoció los rasgos de esa figura , era Naruto Uzumaki , su amigo y compañero de clase. Naruto siempre estaba alegre y , aunque en muchas ocasiones hacia y decía tonterías , siempre estaba de buen humor. Siempre había sido un gran apoyo como amigo. Pero esta vez no era su rostro de siempre. Las lagrimas recorrian su rostro mientras su boca apenas articulaba palabra... estaba demasiado alterado. Y que él este así era un mal asunto.

Sasuke levanto su cabeza y al ver a su amigo llorando se empezó a asustar. Levanto rapidamente la cabeza y noto como algo le hacia daño en el cuello. Se llevo las manos a el y descubrió que tenia una especie de collar metálico , frío y pesado. Sus ojos empezaron a ver y reconocer todo lo que había a su alrededor : se encontraban en un aula y todos sus compañeros tenían la misma expresión que Naruto , todos estaban con lagrimas y mirandose los unos a los otros con miedo.

-¿Qué... que ha pasado?¿Dónde estamos...?- dijo Sasuke con gran temor- Espera , no... no estabamos de camino a ...si , eso recuerdo... una excursión de la escuela. Solo los alumnos de tercer curso. Nosotros...

-¡Sí¿pero aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa?—dijo Naruto con voz alta y temblorosa- Esto es El Programa. Joder , estamos en el maldito Programa. ¡¿ Te das cuenta de en el lio que nos han metido?!

Enseguida , Sasuke supo lo que era El Programa : es el "juego" patrocinado por el gobierno de su pais , la Republica Corporativa del Gran Este Asiatico , ese "juego" que aquella vez vio en televisión y que todos a su edad temen. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y alzó la vista a sus demás compañeros. A su izquierda estaba Sakura Haruno, con la mirada fija en la mesa , llorando , muerta de miedo. A su derecha pudo distinguir el rudo y moreno cuerpo del estudiante Yasutora " Chad" Sado , que hablaba con su compañera de enfrente , Nami , la cual tampoco daba credito a lo que estaba pasando. Se fijo que al lado de la ventana estaba el chico recien llegado de pelo anaranjado llamado Ichigo Kurosaki , el cual miraba por la ventana con una cara de odio... pero un poco diferente a las demas.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y luego a Naruto y recordó lo que este le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura : Naruto la amaba y estaba dispuesto a protegerla de lo que sea.

-Naruto , tranquilo , se...seguro que salimos de esta...¿no?So...solo hemos de...—las frágiles palabras de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidas por un tremendo portazo.

En la sala aparecieron 3 personas adultas. Las 3 vestían de blanco y el rostro de sus caras era muy diferentes al del resto. No estaban asustados , es mas , uno de ellos con el pelo blanco tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este se quedo en le extremo izquierdo de la clase , y un segundo hombre con una negra piel y pelo largo que portaba unas oscuras gafas negras se quedo en le extremo derecho. En el centro se quedo aquel hombre de pelo castaño que mostraba una sonrisa a todos.

-¡ Es el ministro Aizen ¡- dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien niños , soy el ministro Aizen. Permaneced en vuestros sitios sin hablar y no correreis peligro.-dijo Aizen sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

**Nota del autor: **esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas en una misma noche Battle Royale , Bleach , Naruto y One Piece. Los personajes son mas humanos en esta historia , sin tantos superpoderes , pero pondre alguna cosa caracteristica de ellos. Continuare la historia con el capitulo dos donde ya habra una muerte.¿ Apuestas?.


	3. Chapter 3

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 2 – Reglas y muerte.**

**-He de felicitaros** , habéis s sido elegidos para entrar en el programa. Sentiros orgullosos.—dijo el ministro Aizen- Bueno , ya que todos me conocen no me presentare, pero os presentare a mis ayudantes. El del pelo blanco es Ichimaru Gin y el mi otro socio es Kaname Tousen.

**-**Por favor , sed buenos y no nos hagais enfadar– dijo el sonriente Gin mientras que Tousen se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Los tres caballeros de blanco portaban unas espadas en sus lados. Todos les prestaban atención , no por el interes , mas bien por el miedo. Sasuke podia sentir el temor de Naruto en esos momentos. Todos estaban como el ... incluido Sasuke , aunque se esforzaba por no aparentarlo.

-Bien , este "juego" es de lo mas excitante. Puedes jugar solo , intentar alianzas , traicionar , ser un desconfiado pues es mejor no confiar ni en los mejores amigos. De todos los alumnos aquí presentes solo habra un "ganador" ...y para ganar es muy sencillo...ganara **el primero que mate a todos los demas**.**—**dijo Aizen con total tranquilidad.

Toda la sala se quedo anonadada. Nadie podia creer lo que Aizen decia. De eso consiste el juego , El Programa. Las lagrimas y los nervios de todos comenzaron a desatarse. Todos estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

-Todos sois iguales en este "juego" , da igual ricos o pobres , todos teneis las mismas ventajas y desventajas. Ya hablamos con vuestros padres y profesores para notificarles su introducción. Algunos se negaron y...

-¡ Si se negaron , ¡¿por que demonios estamos aquí?!—dijo la alumna Rukia Kuchiki interrumpiendo.

-Aun no pueden creer la situación , ¿no?.-dijo, mirandola, Aizen- Tousen , traiga al profesor aquí , si es tan amable.

Tousen salio un momento bajo la atenta mirada de todos y trajo consigo una bolsa de cadáver que poso encima de la mesa del profesor.

A aquellos que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que participaseis los tuvimos que... bueno , seguir el protocolo. Gin , si haces el favor de abrir.—dijo Aizen con un movimiento de manos.

Gin abrió la bolsa lentamente y , a cada paso que se abria la bolsa , un terror aun mayor se empezo a adueñar de los alumnos. Una destrozada y ensangrentada cara emergió de la oscuridad de la bolsa. Todos reconocieron ese rostro...

-Ka...Ka...¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!!!!- tartamudeo Naruto mientras se quedaba paralizado.

Toda la clase grito y alguno que otro vomitó al ver el desfigurado rostro del que habia sido su maestro la escuela. La cara de Kakashi era un horror , tenia la nariz y la mandibula hacia lados contrarios, rotas y , lo mas asqueroso fue cuando uno de sus ojos se salio de su cuenca y se descolgó por su cara ensangrentada.

Muchos ojos trataron de esquivar esa grotesca visión pero era casi imposible.

E...esto no es una pesadilla. Es real—dijo el aterrorizado Sasuke.

Reconozco que con el nos pasamos un pelín , se puso un poco violento- dijo Aizen.

Sasuke aparto la mirada del cadáver y se fijo en su compañero y amigo Naruto. Se percato de que Naruto había abandonado el pánico y ahora estaba furioso. Ahora , Naruto queria matarles por aquel crimen. Y él no era de los que sangre fria , mas bien era mas impulsivo. Sasuke sabia lo que iva a hacer y rezaba por que no lo hiciera , aunque en el fondo el también quería matarles.


	4. Chapter 4

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 3 – Primer eliminado.**

**Los que estaban cerca de Naruto** empezaron a mirarle ya que su furiosa cara decia todo de su actual estado.

-¡Malditos! Os habeis cargado a nuestro profesor... ¡habeis matado al hombre equivocado!- grito Naruto contra Aizen. Naruto , envuelto en una profunda ira y con las lagrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos se levantó rapidamente de su asiento tirando la silla

Sasuke intento sujetarle para evitar que ocurriese lo que él estaba pensando , pero no tuvo la suerte de agarrarle bien.

-¡¡BASTARDO!! ¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR POR ESTO!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Naruto.

Ante el asombro de toda la clase , Naruto se levanto y fue directo a por el ministro Aizen. El joven cerro su puño con toda la fuerza que el poseía , para finalmente impactar en su cara. Naruto era toda una caja de sorpresas , ya que nunca se sabia cual seria su reacción ante momentos como este , podía actuar con sangre fria trazando un plan...o no.

-"Loco"- pensó el chico al que todos conocían como Zorro Ronoa.

Naruto creía estar apunto de lograr su objetivo cuando se encontró con el frío metal de una espada chocando y cortando su cara. El corte fue justo en la parte izquierda de su cara pasando por el ojo. Era un corte demasiado profundo , tanto que la sangre salio a gran escala salpicando la vestimenta de la alumna Momo Hinamori provocando un desgarrador grito procedente de ella.

Sasuke no daba credito a lo que veia. Se levanto tan rapidamente como pudo para llegar a su compañero Naruto.

-¡¡NARUTO!!- grito Sakura abalanzandose sobre Naruto para ayudarle.

-Sois unos niños malos , ¿no os hemos dicho que esteis sentados?- dijo Aizen mientras sujetaba su arma- Sakura tambien ha desobedecido mi orden , asi que tambien será castigada.

Sasuke ya estaba de pie , pero no pudo evitar ver como Aizen atravesaba con su arma la pierna de Sakura , soltando un fuerte grito de dolor. A Sasuke ya le daba igual la situación , no podia ser peor.

Dejando controlar por su ira fue directo hacia Aizen para vengar a sus compañeros , le importaba poco que le ocurriese lo mismo que a Naruto.

-¡¡CABROON!!—grito Sasuke cuando se aproximaba a su objetivo.

De pronto , una figura apareció en medio de ese caos. Esta figura se interpuso entre el furioso Sasuke y el ministro Aizen , parando el ataque de Sasuke contra este.

-Tranquilizate , Sasuke Uchiha—dijo el alumno que paro el ataque.

-Tu... porque me...has parado... Luffy—dijo Sasuke a su compañero.

-Soy tu amigo y no quiero que pase lo mismo que a Naruto , asi no se solucionan las cosas por mucho que queramos todos—dijo el alumno Luffy , calmadamente y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡¡Deben de aprender a respetar las normas!!—dijo fuertemente Aizen.

Aizen , Gin y Tousen apuntaron con sus largas espadas al alumno que acababa de aparecer dispuestos a partirle en muchos cachitos por este atrevimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 4- Luffy y sus palabras.**

**La situación estaba **desbordada y parecia que todo fuese a acabar en un fatídico fin.

Los dos socios de Aizen y este apuntaban con sus afiladas espadas a Luffy y a Sasuke , mientras Sakura permanecia con el horror en la cara mirando a sus dos compañeros en pie, y al débil y ensangrentado cuerpo de Naruto , al que cada vez le costaba aun más respirar.

Luffy , que estaba cara a cara con Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y su frente choco con filo de la afilada espada de Tousen.

-Si no obedeceis las normas , sereis castigados- dijo seriamente Tousen.

-¡Hey, vamos hombre , baje el arma.- dijo con cierto tono bromista- Creo que este pequeño incidente ya ha causado serios daños , ¿no?.

Luffy echo un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Naruto , luego a la cara de Sakura y finalmente se giro un poco para poder tener enfrente a Aizen.

-No creo que un tipo como tu tenga que estar matando alumnos , ¿no crees?- dijo Luffy directamente a Aizen , y este lo miró con cara de asombro al ver como le trataba como a uno mas sin importarle su cargo político y , además , con ese tono bromista- Supuestamente , este "juego" sirve para obtener información sobre como nos matamos entre si para así analizar los efectos de nuestras peligrosas mentes juveniles que... jeje.. según tipos como tu , decis que estan perturbadas por la " influencia imperialista norteamericana" , ¿no?. Lo que me hace gracia es que si usted mata a los "concursantes" ...jeje...pues pierde toda la gracia , ¿no piensa igual?.

Luffy acabo sus palabras con su característica gran sonrisa , aun sabiendo lo que se estaba jugando en ese momento. La cara de Aizen y de sus socios, Gin y Tousen, mostraban un gran asombro , pero rapidamente la cara de Aizen esbozó una gran sonrisa y empezo a reir.

Su risa retumbaba en toda la sala. Solo reia el y sus socios esbozaban una gran sonrisa. Sasuke no podia creer lo que habia dicho Luffy y ya pensaba en su inminente fin.

-JAJAJAJA... ¡ es usted muy gracioso , señor Monkey D. Luffy , al decir esas palabras!- decia Aizen entre sus risas- Es usted muy divertido , seria una pena que lo matase ahora...JAJAJA...En fin creo que se han salvado de esta.

Sasuke soplo aliviado , de momento no moriria y sus compañeros podrian ser salvados gracias a la intervención de Luffy.

-Y una cosa mas- dijo Luffy – mi compañero Naruto Uzumaki esta demasiado grave como para continuar y necesita tratamiento urgente y tambien la alumna Sakura Haruno esta herida , por lo que si se dan sus bajas no seria un gran problema para El Programa, ya que son un chico y una chica , ¿no?. Pienso que pueden ser devueltos a sus casas.

-Hum... tiene razón- pensó Aizen- creo que el alumno Naruto Uzumaki no esta en condiciones para seguir con el "juego". Sin embargo la herida de la alumna Sakura Haruno no es tan...importante. Asi que ella seguira en el juego. Da igual si no hay el mismo numero de alumnos y alumnas , ya que solo habrá un ganador.

Sakura se derrumbo al oir eso y la sonrisa de Luffy se esfumó de su cara. Sasuke fue a ayudar a sostener a Sakura mientras no quitaba ojo a su compañero Naruto. Sasuke cada vez sentia mas odio en su sangre.

-Muy bien , ¡ decido!- exclamó Aizen con una malefica sonrisa- Sakura Haruno seguira en el "juego" y Naruto Uzumaki sera retirado de el. Gin , si haces el favor de ayudar a retirar a Naruto del juego...

-Será un placer- dijo Gin sin perder su sonrisa.

Gin agarró su espada y, en un abrir y cerrar, de ojos le atravesó la cara de Naruto entre ceja y ceja , para luego culminar su brutal acción cortando y separando toda la parte derecha de la cara de Naruto , haciendo saltar asi toda una gran fuente de sangre rojiza por todo el suelo alrededor de su cuerpo. La sangre salpico el alegre rostro de Gin , que parecia no importarle nada su muerte. Así, se formó un inmenso mar rojo salpicado por las partes internas de la cabeza de la victima , Naruto.

-¡¡ NARUTOOOO , NOOOOO!!- exclamaron con desgarrador grito Sasuke y Sakura , mientras que a Luffy le cambiaba la expresión de la cara.

Todo aquel descontrol habia llegado a su fin... a su horrible fin.

Y todo esto sin haber aun comenzado El Programa.


	6. Chapter 6

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 5 – Las ultimas reglas**

**Era imposible. **No podía estar pasando , pero pasaba. El amigo de todos , el gran heroe, Naruto , habia sido asesinado sin piedad por aquel hombre sonriente de pelo blanco llamado Gin.

-"VOY A MATARLOS... ¡¡VOY A MATARLOS POR LO QUE HAN HECHO!!"- pensaba Sasuke continuamente mientras su ojos , llenos de ira no se apartaban de Gin mientras este guardaba su arma.

-¡¡Muy bien!!... Una vez echo las últimas modificaciones- dijo Aizen entre una sonrisa- es hora de seguir con la clase , ¿no?. Ustedes , vuelvan a sus asientos y no se levanten , si no también... habrá que retirarlos del juego, y creo que están deseando jugar, ¿ no es cierto?.

Los tres alumnos en pie miraron con un gran odio a la sonrisa del ministro Aizen. Sasuke levanto a Sakura y la ayudó a sentarse en su sitio , ya que con su pierna herida , apenas podia moverse. Luffy y Sasuke se quedaron mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto y sin mirar a nadie volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios.

-Muy bien , espero que no haya mas interrupciones , por favor- dijo Gin.

-Ahora – sonrió fuertemente Aizen- sigamos explicando el "juego"- Muy bien , sigamos.

Aizen dibujó una isla en la pizarra y la dividió en muchas partes iguales y señalados. Sasuke no paraba de mirar a Aizen con el mayor odio que se puede tener. Sakura , con las lagrimas en la cara , no dejaba de mirar a su compañero Naruto , al que ya no volveria a ver. Aizen dibujó una X en la isla la cual señaló con la tiza.

-Si hacen el favor de mirar , esta isla sera su particular campo de batalla. No hay linea telefonica y apenas electricidad , están completamente aislados. La isla esta abandonada , pero encontraran tiendas con suministros y casas.- apuntó Aizen , lo cual al oir eso , parte de la clase se alegró- Es posible que se les haya ocurrido quedarse escondidos en esa casa hasta que casi no quede nadie. Mal echo. Gracias a esta división de la isla . se podrán poner las zonas de peligro.

-En esas zonas- siguió Tousen- si permance un poco de tiempo en una zona de peligro , el collar de ultima tecnología que teneis todos al cuello , simplemente explotara.

Al decir eso , una gran parte de la clase se llevó las manos al cuello al oir esas palabras.

-Nosotros indicaremos cuando se activaran y cuales serán esas zonas de peligro- siguió Gin- si alguien permanece en una zona de peligro ya sabeis...¡BUUUM!... Otra cosa , si no se registra una muerte en 24 horas...todos los collares explotaran y no habra ningún ganador.

-Con esos collares sabremos vuestros signos vitales y asi sabremos quien ha muerto- dijo Tousen.

La cara del alumno Ichigo Kurosaki cambió de expresión al oir la regla de las 24 horas.

-"Eso supone un problema , mierda..."-pensó Ichigo. Miró a toda la clase y al final su cara se quedo en la imagen del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Pero no crean que no nos preocupamos por ustedes- dijo Aizen- Para ello , entregaremos una bolsa con suministros , primeros auxilios y un arma elegida al azar. Asi todos tendran la misma ventaja al no saber que arma le tocaran. Un consejo para las mujeres , traten de conseguir una pistola cuanto antes. Muy bien , empezaremos con la lista. Tousen , por favor , abra el sobre y empiece con la lista.

Tousen cojió el sobre de la lista y lo empezó a abrir con un abrecartas.

-Joder , este juego me empieza a poner nerviosa- dijo la chica de pelo rubio llamada Hiyori Sarugaki hablando con su compañera de atras- en cuanto salgamos de aquí , vamos a buscar la manera de matar a esos hijos de pu...

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Tousen , el cual lanzo el afilado abre cartas hacia la cabeza de la rubia alumna que hablaba. Como resultado , el abrecartas se clavó en la frente de Hiyori Sarugaki haciendo que su cabeza caiga encima de la mesa de su compañera de atrás haciendo que toda la mesa quede impregnada con aquel odioso liquido rojo. Su compañera lanzó otro grito.

-No hay que hablar en clase , no no - rio Gin- Ves , ahora esta mejor , ahora han sido eliminado un chico y una chica. Ahora la balanza esta bien.

-Muy bien – dijo Tousen- os iremos llamando de uno en uno en intervalos de 3 minutos para que podais alejaros de aquí. He de mencionar que esta zona , la de la escuela , es nuestra base y se convertira en una zona de peligro en 20 minutos. Cada uno cogera una bolsa , una brújula y un mapa de la isla para poderos orientar. Recordad las reglas y suerte. Empezemos...


	7. lista alumnos

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Lista de alumnos de tercer curso :**

**Alumnos :**

Alumno 1 – Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

Alumno 2 – Sanji Kuroashi ( One Piece)

Alumno 3 – Hitsugaya Toshiro (Bleach)

Alumno 4 – Renji Abarai (Bleach)

Alumno 5 – Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto)

Alumno 6 – Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)-------------------------------------- Muerto

Alumno 7 – Ussop Sogeking ( One Piece)

Alumno 8 – Ichigo Kurosaki ( Bleach)

Alumno 9 – Chouji Akimichi (Naruto)

Alumno 10 – Zorro Ronoa (One Piece)

Alumno 11 – Neji Hyuuga (Naruto)

Alumno 12 – Sado Yasutora (Bleach)

Alumno 13 – Ishida Uryü (Bleach)

Alumno 14 – Sasuke Uchiha ( Naruto)

Alumno 15 – Lee Rock ( Naruto )

Alumno 16 – Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Alumno 17 – Shinji Hirako (Bleach)

Alumno 18 – Sai Raíz (Naruto)

Alumno 19 – Kensei Muguruma (Bleach)

Alumno 20- Kankuro Karasu (Naruto)

**Alumnas :**

Alumna 1 – Temari Nipuo (Naruto)

Alumna 2 – Inoue Orihime ( Bleach)

Alumna 3 - Hiyori Sarugaki (Bleach)-------------------------------------- Muerta

Alumna 4 – Nami Cocoyashi (One Piece)

Alumna 5 – Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)

Alumna 6 - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)

Alumna 7 – Ino Yamanaka (Naruto)

Alumno 8 – Hinamori Momo (Bleach)

Alumna 9 – Ten Ten (Naruto)

Alumna 10 – Ise Nanao (Bleach)

Alumna 11- Nico Robin (One Piece)

Alumna 12 – Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach)

Alumna 13 – Vivi Nefertari (One Piece)

Alumna 14 – Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Alumna 15 – Haku Zabuza (Naruto)

Alumna 16 – Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)

Alumna 17 – Tatsuki Arisawa (Bleach)

Alumna 18 – Lisa Yadömaru (Bleach)

Alumna 19 – Kukaku Shiba (Bleach)

Alumna 20 – Tayuya Kunoichi (Naruto)

**Nota del autor: **Esta es la lista de los alumnos elegidos para El Programa , todos ellos pertenecen al mismo curso de tercero. Al lado de cada nombre , entre paréntesis , esta la serie de donde proceden. Algunos apellidos son inventados ya que no encontre sus verdaderos apellidos , pero intento que esten relacionados con el personaje. Todos tienen la misma edad.


	8. Chapter 8

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

Capítulo 6 – Comienza El Programa 

**Uno a uno fueron **siendo llamados los alumnos de tercer curso , los concursantes de El Programa.

El miedo , el pánico y el terror se reflejaba en algunas caras de los alumnos que eran nombrados. Otros sin embargo parecian no querer mostrar sus sentimientos e intenciones y alguno incluso tenia una demoniaca sonrisa , la reacción ante la presión de la situación era diferente en cada uno.

Cada vez que Tousen nombraba a alguien , este se levantaba de su sitio y, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la clase, se dirigía hacia los 3 hombres del gobierno. A cada alumno se le entregaba una bolsa a manos de Gin y el ministro Aizen les deseaba suerte. Después , el alumno desaparecia por la puerta que habia detrás de estos 3 hombres. Cada 3 minutos era nombrado un alumno , primero un chico y luego una chica.

Por fin le llegó el turno a Sasuke. Se levantó con fuerza sin mirar a nadie , solo echo un leve vistazo a su fallecido amigo Naruto. Dando pasos fuertes se dirigió hacia su destino.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke al pasar por el sitio de su compañera-...Te espero fuera.- Sasuke sabia que después de él , ella era la siguiente en salir.

Sasuke se quedó frente Aizen , mirándolo con odio. El ministro respondió a esa mirada con unos ojos de desprecio y una burlona sonrisa , a lo que a su vez le deseo buena suerte a Sasuke. Este cogió con un violento movimiento la bolsa de manos de Gin , miró por ultima vez a su clase, y salió por la puerta.

Fuera se encontró con un largo pasillo , iluminado apenas con alguna luz en el techo. Pudo ver la salida al exterior , que para él , era la entrada a la locura...al infierno. Sasuke se respaldó en una de las paredes de aquel lúgubre pasillo , tomo un respiro y dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Él no creía que todo esto este pasando ; no quería creer que su mejor amigo estaba muerto y su amiga herida ; no podía creer que todos sus compañeros y amigos se vean obligados a matarse entre sí. Quería llorar , quería destrozar todo , quería matar a los 3 del gobierno...No queria perder los nervios , el no era así.

Cogió la mochila y rápidamente se dirigio a la salida , donde esperaria a Sakura.

Cuando llego a la puerta , se paró en seco ante lo que vió.

-No...no...¡NO, JODER NO!- dijo Sasuke.

Ante sus ojos , en la arena del suelo y apenas a unos cuantos pasos de la salida, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera Vivi Nefertari. Ella era la alumna que salió justo antes que Sasuke. La cabeza de Vivi estaba atravesada por una flecha que entró reventando su ojo derecho y encontró la salida por la parte trasera de su bella cabeza , donde en la punta de la flecha aun había algún trozo de cerebro. Toda su preciosa cara ahora estaba bañada en sangre.

Sasuke se sorprendió demasiado , pero pronto empezó a pensar.

-"Joder"- pensaba Sasuke-"la acaban de matar hace poco...Mierda , eso quiere decir que su asesino aún esta aquí".

Como un rayo por su cabeza , se aparto instintivamente de la puerta de un salto. Una flecha , venida desde la sombras se clavó en el sitio donde estaba Sasuke. Este rapidamente empezó a mirar aquel lugar donde se encontraba , tratando de descubrir de donde procedía esa flecha. Sasuke se encontraba en un pequeño patio de arena ubicado justo a la entrada de la escuela. Todo estaba rodeado por un frondoso y oscuro bosque que rodeaba a la escuela. El crujir de una rama pronto alertó a Sasuke de su enemigo y miró hacia donde habia parecido oir ese sonido.

-Sa...Sasuke- dijo levemente Sakura mientras aparecia por la puerta. Estaba débil , apenas podía andar por su malherida y ensangrentada pierna. Sasuke la vió .

-¡SAKURA!- gritó Sasuke.

En un rápido movimiento se lanzó hacia ella. Justo cuando los dos cuerpos colisionaron , Sasuke notó como una segunda flecha pasaba muy cerca de su cabeza y se clavaba en la pared.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Vamos , levanta Sakura!- dijo Sasuke mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Sakura- ¡Hay que moverse de aquí!

Ambos ya en pie se apartaron de su sitio, justo antes de que otra tercera flecha cayese en aquel lugar , clavandose en el arenoso suelo.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura y la arrastro corriendo hacia el bosque. Alejados de la escuela , una cuarta flecha se clavó en un arbol cerca de la cabeza de Sakura.

-¡¡MUESTRATE MALDITO BASTARDO!!-grito fuertemente Sasuke.

Hubo , silencio.

-Esta bien , como quieras- dijo una voz que parecía venir por encima de sus cabezas.


	9. Chapter 9

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 7 – El arquero**

**La luna era la única luz en aquel oscuro lugar.** Sasuke y Sakura se pararon al oir la voz de su atacante. Esa voz parecia que procedia por encima de sus cabezas , por los arboles de aquel bosque. Ademas , ambos tenia la certeza de haber escuchado ya esa voz mucho antes.

Y asi era , una figura surgió de las sombras portando un arco. Sakura reconoció aquel cuerpo flacucho.

**-**Tu...tu eres...Ishida Uryü- dijo Sakura.

La figura del alumno Ishida Uryü permanecia en lo alto de un grueso árbol , con un arco preparado para disparar otra flecha directamente a la cara de Sakura. La expresión de su cara era aterradora , tenia una sonrisa diabólica y los ojos parecian llenos de locura. Esos ojos ahora miraban fijamente a la dulce Sakura y al rudo Sasuke , el cual le devolvía una mirada amenazadora.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y se aproximo al tronco donde estaba la última flecha clavada para extraerla de la corteza.

-Pe..pero tu no eres así Ishida , tu no eres un asesino- dijo la asustada Sakura – tu eres uno de los mas listos de la clase...tu...tu siempre rechazaste la violencia , nunca te peleabas...ayudabas a la gente...eras muy bueno en la costura...

Ishida se asombró al oir esas palabras de Sakura.

-Por que...por que...¿por qué estas jugando?¿Por qué les sigues el juego?..¡Tu no eres un asesino Ishida! ¿Por que mataste a Vivi? Por favor...- decia Sakura entre lagrimas - ...no juegues.

-¡NO! No...no hay...no...no hay otra salida – tartamudeaba Ishida mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco para disparar- Lo siento Sakura y Sasuke. No hay otra salida...si no mato , ellos me matan...mira a Naruto...ahora , ¡ESTA MUERTO!...No , yo voy a ganar este juego...si , voy a ganar...jajajaja...para eso soy el numero 1 de la clase...y podre volver a casa...Tengo que matarlos a todos , si...Adiós Sakura...

-¡NO ISHIDA!- grito Sakura.

Rapidamente, Sasuke reaccionó y con un empujón aparto a Sakura de la trayectoria de la flecha que había sido lanzada por Ishida. Mientras estaba en el aire , a Sasuke le dio tiempo a lanzar contra Ishida la flecha que había arrancado del árbol. Esta flecha le dio de lleno en la mano , haciendole una arañazo a la misma vez que la flecha cambio de rumbo hacia el cielo oscuro. Ishida perdió el equilibrio a causa del choque y cayó al suelo desde la gruesa rama donde estaba. La caida fue grande , Ishida se quedó mirando al cielo , y vió como la flecha lanzada por Sasuke ahora caia en picado justo donde estaba Ishida. La flecha se clavó en la parte derecha del pecho de Ishida , provocando un fuerte grito de dolor procedente de la boca de Ishida.. La sangre le salpicó parte de su cara.

-¡Aún está vivo!¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!- gritó Sasuke.

Sasuke agarró las bolsas y la mano de Sakura y se perdieron por el frondoso bosque , dejando a Ishida atrás.

El alumno Ishida se retorcia de dolor , a causa de la flecha y golpe de la caida. A causa de sus gritos no pudo oir los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a el lugar de la escena..

-Eres un inútil- decia la voz de la persona que acababa de llegar al lado de Ishida.

Ishida se giro y vio a aquel alumno sosteniendo su arco , que ahora apuntaba hacia el cargado con una flecha. No le dio tiempo a decir una palabra a Ishida , su cabeza habia sido atravesada por una flecha , provocando su muerte. Ishida dejo de gritar para siempre.

-Bueno , a por otro- dijo el alumno Sanji Kuroashi , mientras se colgaba el arco a su hombro.

Sanji cogió su bolsa y la de Ishida y se perdió en la oscuridad de aquel bosque.


	10. Chapter 10

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 8 – Bajo la mesa**

**El "juego" había empezado , **y todos los alumnos ya habían salido de la escuela. Ahora cada jugador estaba en cualquier rincón de la isla , esperando su fatal destino : o bien asesinaban a sus compañeros o , de lo contrario , eran asesinados por ellos.

Inoue Orihime fue una de las primeras alumnas en salir al campo de batalla. Ser de las primeras le había dado ventaja para poder alejarse de la escuela y así poder buscar un lugar seguro. Había llegado a una zona residencial , donde pensó esconderse. Ella no quería jugar al "juego"; ella no quería matar ni tampoco que la matasen. Su cuerpo estaba débil debido al horror que padeció cuando estaban en aquel aula , así que decidió esconderse bajo una mesa de cocina de una casa, con la esperanza de que nadie la encontrara. En su cabeza nada más que tenia la imagen de aquel chico , Naruto Uzumaki, siendo asesinado por aquellos tipos del gobierno.

-"No...no pienso jugar...no pienso salir...aun quiero vivir"- pensaba Inoue entre lagrimas – "¿Por que...nos ha tenido..que pasar esto...a nosotros...a mi? No ven que si...si nos unimos todos...como...como una clase que somos...podemos salir...si...salir de aquí...eso es lo que quiero...quiero volver a casa...quiero volver con mis amigas...quiero volver a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki...quiero decirle lo que siento...no...no quiero morir sin haberselo dicho...no...aun queda mucho...¿por qué?...¿por qué mis compañeros siguen el juego?.No...no somos eso...compañeros...los compañeros...se ayudan los unos a los otros...no se matan...los unos a los otros..No quiero jugar..."

Inoue estaba acurrucada bajo esa mesa, inmersa en sus pensamientos , cuando de repente se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse , seguido de pisadas. Pronto Inoue se dejó dominar por el terror , era presa del pánico... no quería morir. Los pasos cada vez estaban mas cerca de ella.

-"¡No!"- pensó mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo y apuntaba hacia fuera de la mesa- Por favor , que sea un amigo , que sea un amigo..."

-¿Hola?...¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo la voz que venia de aquella persona.

Inoue pronto reconoció esa voz.

-"Esa voz...es la de Ino Yamanaka"- pensó Inoue – Eso...es un problema...ella es una de las chicas más problemáticas de la clase. Seguro qué me mata...no...no debo pensar eso...no...".

Sin darse cuenta dio un golpe contra la pared con el codo , haciendose daño y provocando que el cuchillo se cayese. Ino escuchó el ruido y pronto supo de donde vino. Se aproximo a la mesa y se agacho. Allí debajo encontró a la aterrorizada Inoue , que la estaba mirando con una expresión que parecia que la suplicaba que no la matase.

-¿Inoue...Inoue Orihime?- dijo Ino mientras se derrumbaba de rodillas en el suelo – Por favor...dime...dime que no estas jugando...Yo solo...solo quiero encontrar a mis compañeras que no esten jugando...que no quieran matar...yo...no quiero matarte Inoue...yo no...

Las lagrimas de Ino empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Inoue comprendio que , aun siendo una de las chicas mas caoticas y rebeldes de la clase de tercer curso, a Ino Yamanaka la presión del "juego" también la afectaba , del mismo modo que a ella. Inoue comprendió que no se trataba ya de un peligro , había por fin encontrado a alguien.

-Ino...- dijo entre lagrimas Inoue al mismo tiempo que dejaba atrás el cuchillo y abria sus brazos- ven conmigo...ya paso...

Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente. Ambas buscaban aquel abrazo de esa persona que sentia lo mismo que ella en ese momento.

-Ya esta Ino...se acabo- dijo Inoue con una voz mas tranquilizador mientras abrazaba a Ino- juntas podremos sobrevivir a esto...ya veras...si...seguro...y encontraremos a mas compañeras que no quieran jugar...juntas podremos salir de...

Inoue Orihime no pudo acabar sus palabras. El frio cuchillo que habia dejado atrás ahora le atravesaba el cuello. Ino habia cogido el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el cuello , haciendo brotar sangre de su cuello. Ino desgarró el cuello de Inoue hacia su parte izquierda , llenando asi el hueco de debajo de la mesa de aquel color rojo peculiar que tiene la sangre. El cuerpo sin vida de Inoue cayó al suelo mientras la sangre ya empezaba a parar de brotar.

-Grave error , mi querida Inoue- dijo Ino , ya sin lagrimas y con una perversa cara – dio resultado montar todo este teatro para acercarme a ti. Nunca te fíes de nadie, cariño. Además , el rojo , definitivamente , no es tu color.

Ino abandonó riendo la estancia dejando el ensangrentado cuerpo de Inoue atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 9- Descanso**

**Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían alejado **de la zona de la escuela y del lugar donde se habían encontrado con su compañero Ishida Uryü , el cual la presión de la situación le había obligado a jugar al "juego". Los dos aún se encontraban en aquel frondoso bosque bajo la luz de la luna. Sasuke ayudó a sentarse a Sakura bajo un grueso árbol , ambos necesitaban un respiro , necesitaban asimilar la situación.

-Muy bien , pararemos aquí un poco Sakura – dijo Sasuke mientras abría su bolsa – dejame tu pierna , voy a tratar de curar un poco tu herida con algo de la bolsa.

Sakura le miró y seguidamente estiró la pierna. Sasuke sacó un rollo de venda y una botella de agua. Echo un poco de agua sobre la herida de la pierna de Sakura , haciendo que ella expresase una mueca de dolor. En la bolsa de Sasuke había una botella de alcohol , así que la abrió y echó un poco en la venda que después colocó sobre la herida y acabó ajustando la venda con un nudo. Después de esto Sasuke miró a Sakura la cual estaba un poco desconcertada.

-No...no paro de pensar en todo esto , Sasuke – decía Sakura – Ishida , estaba lleno de miedo. Por eso jugaba...por eso quería matarnos...por miedo de que otros le matasen. El nunca habría jugado...seguro que nadie lo hubiese echo...los que lo hacen es por miedo...en el fondo están aterrorizados. Seguro que nadie quiere...eso es...Sasuke, ¡ seguro que hay otros que tampoco estén jugando !...¿no?..Vamos a encontrarles y a que se unan a nosotros...todos juntos podremos salir de aquí...como una clase...como amigos...

A Sakura le cambió la cara , ahora parecía tener algo de animo pensando en eso. Sasuke la miró seriamente , la idea le agradaba , pero no se mostraba tan ilusionado como ella.

-Bien pensado , pero hay algo que no me gusta – dijo Sasuke mirándola a sus ojos - el miedo de ser asesinado saca lo peor de cada uno. No es solo buscar a personas en las que confiamos , nuestros amigos. El miedo de ser asesinado saca lo peor de todos a la superficie. Y imaginate que formamos un grupo, seguramente alguien cederia a la regla de las 24 horas y en algún momento podría asesinar a alguien. Si solo puede haber un ganador, puede ser cualquiera...oye...ahora que lo pienso...¿qué hay de mi?...no tienes miedo de que intente matarte en cualquier momento...

-No tu no eres así – dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos , un poco sonrojada, y aparto la mirada tontamente – tu nunca harías algo asi...Te he visto en la escuela todos los dias...he visto tu generosidad , tu amabilidad ...se que bajo esa faceta de chico duro hay un chico con ganas de vivir...siempre rechazas la violencia...y por eso...confío plenamente en ti Sasuke.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Sakura agacho la mirada , roja de verguenza. De repente Sakura giro bruscamente y miró a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Sasuke , ¿tu por que me estas ayudando?- preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke la miro y apartó la mirada. Por su mente pasó la imagen de su amigo Naruto.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí , te lo diré todo- respondió Sasuke- Ahora deberías descansar un poco , no sabemos cuando encontraremos otro momento como este. Yo vigilaré y al amanecer buscaremos a mas aliados.

Sakura asintió al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se sentaba al lado de ella. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y se durmió rapidamente. Sasuke la miro y sonrió , aquellas palabras le habían dado ánimos para seguir...para no perder la cabeza. Sasuke. Este agarró su bolsa y metió la mano en busca de algún arma para defenderse. De ella saco dos kunais , los cuales miró sorprendido, y se guardo uno en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el cielo pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Pronto empezaba el sol a aparecer. Toda aquella oscuridad poco a poco fue desapareciendo , los rayos del sol acariciaban la cara de los dos amigos. Sasuke , que parecia no estar cansado aún , se quedo mirando la dormida cara de Sakura que aun descansaba.

De pronto , se escuchó un grito. Sasuke se alertó y agarró fuertemente su kunai.

-Sakura , despierta ya- dijo Sasuke mientras la despertaba agitandola – he oido algo.

Justó cuando Sakura se despertó y abrió los ojos se oyó un disparo. Sasuke agarró a Sakura y la levantó rapidamente del suelo. Ahora , se oian más gritos.

-¿ Que esta pasando?- pregunto Sakura.

-Escucha- dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de saber la procedencia de los gritos.

-Esos gritos..son...creo que son...de Ussop – dijo Sakura- ¡ podria estar en problemas! Tenemos que hacer algo.

Sasuke asintió y agarro las bolsas. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de aquellos desgarrados gritos procedentes de otro compañero.

No sabían con certeza lo que se iban a encontrar.


	12. Chapter 12

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 10 – Perdedor**

**-¡NO , ALEJATE , ALEJATE! –** gritaba desesperado el alumno Ussop mientras apuntaba con su pistola hacia atrás.

Ussop Sogeking era y había sido siempre considerado como el más débil de la clase de tercer curso. Apenas tenia fuerza en sus flacuchos brazos para defenderse de los demás alumnos cuando le insultaban por su gran nariz y le pegaban a la mínima que respondía a esos insultos. Aunque a veces se defendía muy bien con el tirachinas , con el cual incordiaba desde mas lejos a sus maltratadotes. Ahora la situación había cambiado por completo. Ussop solo tenía en mente que todos irían primero a por él , ya que era el menos fuerte de todos. El ya de por sí siempre fue un cobarde a la hora de atacar , pues siempre prefería escapar cuando luchaba. Ahora sabía que no había escapatoria. O mataba o le mataban.

Ussop corría disparando hacia atrás contra su perseguidor. Al ir corriendo sin mirar por donde pisa , Ussop tropezó con una roca y cayó de boca al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y apuntó al alumno que lo perseguía.

-¡No alejate! No...no quiero jugar a esto...marchate- gritaba Ussop - ...vete o...o...dispararé y esta vez...te mataré.

Ussop apuntó al arbusto por el cual su perseguidor iba a hacer su aparición. La hojas del arbusto se movían cada vez mas rápido , ya estaba aquí.

El alumno Neji Hyuuga apareció de entre esos arbustos , portando entre sus manos una escopeta del tamaño de su bolsa. Neji , que provenía de una buena familia , era de uno de los alumnos mas arrogantes del curso. Siempre trataba a la gente muy inferior a el , los llamaba perdedores. Ya que según él , se nacía siendo un ganador o un perdedor. A pesar de su arrogancia , bajo su melena poseía un brillante cerebro con el que podía salir de cualquier situación sin problemas. Ahora , ese cerebro , estaba completamente absorbido por una idea : ganar el "juego".

-No me hagas reír – dijo Neji con tono vacilón – eres un perdedor , siempre lo has sido. Un perdedor como tú nunca podrá ganar el "juego". ¿ Quieres matarme con un disparo?¡ Vamos , intentalo! No lo conseguirás.

Ussop , entre lágrimas , le miró con odio. Apuntó hacia él con su temblorosa mano , cerró los ojos y disparó contra su compañero Neji. La bala salió disparada hacia el brazo izquierdo de Neji , pero esté le dio tiempo de apartarse un poco , haciendo que la bala solo le rozase y provocase un leve corte en su brazo.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Neji mientras sonreía.

Neji cargó su escopeta y apuntó contra el paralizado cuerpo de Ussop mientras este le miraba sin poder reaccionar. Justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo , aparecieron de entre los arbustos Sasuke y Sakura , los cuales se pararon en seco al ver la escena.

-Adiós perdedor- dijo Neji antes de apretar el gatillo.

-¡¡USSOP NO!!- gritó Sakura.

Neji apretó el gatillo de su escopeta. El disparo fue directo a la cabeza de Ussop , haciendo que esta reventase en miles de partes y salpicando todo de sangre. Su decapitado cuerpo cayó hacia atrás dejando un llamativo charco de sangre. Neji miró con una fría mirada a Sakura y a Sasuke mientras volvía a cargar la escopeta.

-No...no Usssop- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba aterrorizada por lo acababa de presenciar- el no quería jugar..¡¡PORQUE LE MATASTE NEJI!!...el no quería dispararte...no, el quería...vivir...

-Mas perdedores , que asco- dijo Neji mientras miraba a Sakura- os mataré , no podéis ganar.

Neji apuntó contra Sakura sin dudarlo. Sasuke agarró la bolsa de provisiones de ella y en un rápido movimiento tiró la bolsa que pasó justo en frente del cuerpo de Sakura a la vez que Sasuke la apartaba de un empujón de la trayectoria de tiró. Neji disparó , pero la bolsa recibió el tiro de la escopeta , haciendo que estallase y que su contenido se esparciese por todas partes. Sin darle tiempo a recargar a Neji , Sasuke se lanzó contra él con un kunai en su mano. Impactó su cuerpo contra el suyo a la misma vez que conseguía agarrarle las dos manos a Neji para separarlas de la escopeta. Este empujón contra Neji provocó que ambos cayesen rodando por un desnivel de la tierra y que resultasen golpeados ambos por la rocas. Ambos cayeron mucho más abajo de donde estaban. Ahora habían salido de aquel bosque y se encontraban en un campo con la hierba que casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Ambos cayeron un poco mas apartados el uno del otro.

Cuando Sasuke se propuso a levantarse , Neji ya lo había echo antes.

Ahora apuntaba con su escopeta al rostro de Sasuke.


	13. Chapter 13

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 11 – Espada salvadora**

**Neji apuntaba con firmeza a Sasuke** , mientras este aún se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo a causa de la caída. Esta vez , Neji había sido el más rápido. Sasuke pronto vio que no tenia salida alguna de esa situación. Trato de buscar sus kunais , pero durante la caída habían caído a muchos más metros que él.

-Ese ha sido un buen movimiento perdedor – dijo Neji – pero este es tu fin.

Neji cargó la escopeta. La muerte de Sasuke era inminente.

-¿Por qué juegas a esto Neji Hyuuga?¿Por qué les sigues el juego a esos cerdos del gobierno? – preguntaba Sasuke apretando fuertemente los puños - tu estas por encima de todo esto , Neji. Si pudieses pensar bien...si la presión del "juego" no hubiese podido contigo , podrías haber encontrado la manera. No hubieses matado a nadie , no serías un asesino. Hubieses buscado a tus amigos... a otros compañeros para salir de aquí de alguna manera. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo , busco a mis compañeros...a mis amigos. Juntos lograremos escapar de aquí y vengarnos de esos capullos del gobierno. Se que en el fondo nadie quiere jugar...nadie quiere matar a nadie. Ven con nosotros a buscarlos. Por favor , Neji , piensa con claridad.¡No dejes que El Programa pueda contigo!.

-Bonito discurso Sasuke – dijo Neji entre una sonrisa – pero no es así. Ya lo analice todo lo más que pude , pensé en todas las posibilidades y elegí la mas segura : matar a todos antes que lo hagan conmigo...jajaja...la única manera de escapar de aquí es aniquilando a todos mis compañeros y eso es lo que haré. Primero empece por el debilucho de Ussop , ahora vas tu y después...Sakura. No voy a dejar que el "juego" me gane , yo ganaré al juego demostrando que soy el mejor. Llego tu hora Sasuke Uchiha ...despídete te tu vida , perdedor.

Neji apuntó directamente a la cara de su compañero. Sasuke ya no podia hacer nada más , el pánico por la muerte paralizó por completo su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Sasuke cerró los ojos. Por su mente apareció la imagen de Sakura , la de sus mejores amigos de clase...la de su mejor amigo , Naruto Uzumaki. Neji , al contrario que Sasuke parecía que disfrutaba con la situación. Estaba tan absorvido con la idea de matar a Sasuke que se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba...del lugar donde estaban...de que estaban ambos al descubierto.

Tan concentrado estaba Neji en su matanza que no vio la sombra que se aproximaba velozmente hacia los dos alumnos. Sasuke oyó algo acercándose y abrió los ojos y , para cuando Neji quisó mirar , ya era demasiado tarde. Como un rayo , como el diablo , algo cortó los brazos de Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke vio como sus brazos , desde el codo hacia las manos , se desprendían del cuerpo de Neji , salpicando la cara de sangre de ambos. Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio : una katana había cortado parte de los brazos de Neji , que sujetaban la escopeta. A Neji apenas le dio tiempo a gritar , ese ataque le sorprendió , bajó demasiado la guardia. Justo después del corte , aquella figura de pelo naranja dio una patada a Neji en su estómago , haciendo que este se elevase un poco del suelo. Rápidamente y sin soltar la katana , aquella figura sacó una pistola de su cintura con la otra mano y , antes de que Neji tocase el suelo , le disparó. Fue un disparo certero : atravesó la frente de Neji y este cayó al suelo muerto , sin parte de sus brazos , de los cuales aún salía sangre a grandes cantidades. En la cara de Neji aún se podía observar su sorpresa , aún después de muerto.

-Comete ahora tus palabras , perdedor – dijo fuertemente aquella figura de pelo naranja.

Sasuke, aun sorprendido ante aquél acto , miró a la cara de su ángel salvador. Pronto la reconoció.

-Tu...tu eres...¡¡ Ichigo Kurosaki !! – dijo Sasuke.

Ichigo Kurosaki , el alumno que había llegado hace poco a la clase de tercer curso , había sido el salvador de Sasuke. Aquel alumno no había echo demasiados amigos , aunque conocía a un par. Sasuke recuerda que a veces era un poco borde con algunos , pero en el fondo era buen chico. Ichigo portaba una katana en la mano derecha , la cual era larga y con la hoja negra , y en la otra mano la pistola con la que acabó con la vida de Neji.

Aquel alumno de pelo naranja miraba a Sasuke con una cara de desconfianza.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ichigo.

-Si...si estoy bien. – dijo Sasuke mirando a Ichigo mientras se levantaba.

Sasuke se levantó y miró el cuerpo muerto de Neji , que había parado de sangrar. Sasuke fue a agacharse a por la escopeta , el arma que casi acaba con su vida. Justo antes de cogerla , notó el frío acero de la katana rozando su cuello , casi al lado del collar. Ichigo le tenia apuntando con su katana justo al cuello de Sasuke. A Sasuke se le corto la respiración.

-¡Quieto!- dijo Ichigo sujetando la katana y mirando a Sasuke– un paso en falso y estas muerto.


	14. Chapter 14

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 12 – Mismas intenciones**

**Ichigo Kurosaki , que había ayudado a Sasuke** a escapar de una muerte segura a manos de Neji , ahora podía acabar con la vida de él. Ichigo había puesto la afilada hoja de su katana en el cuello de Sasuke ya que este intentó coger la escopeta de Neji.

-Un movimiento en falso y estás muerto- dijo Ichigo mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba casi arrodillado. No quería moverse debido a que su vida nuevamente pendía de un hilo. Ichigo subió levemente la katana hacia la cara de Sasuke haciendo que este se levantara y se quedase quieto en el sitio.

-No tengo intención de asesinar a nadie , así que quedate quieto – dijo Ichigo.

Al oír esas palabras , Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no estaba jugando. Habían encontrado a otro como él y Sakura. Sasuke se giró y se alejo un poco de la katana y miro con una cara de sorpresa a Ichigo.

-"No tengo intención..."- dijo Sasuke - ¿ Tu no estás...?

Ichigo volvió a poner el afilado filo en su cuello , esta vez en una posición para clavarle la katana al cuello de Sasuke.

-¡Eh , aquí las preguntas las hago yo!- dijo fuertemente Ichigo - ¿ Has entendido?

-En...entendido...- tartamudeo Sasuke.

-Oye , eso que has dicho...lo de buscas a tus compañeros , a aquellos que no quieran jugar...¿ Lo decías en serio? – pregunto Ichigo arqueando un poco la cejas.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo ilusionadamente Sasuke, abalanzándose sobre Ichigo– ¡¡estoy buscando a aquellos que no quieran jugar y unirse a mi!!¡¡Si nos ponemos todos de acuerdo podremos encontrar una forma de...!!

Ichigo apretó un poco su katana contra el cuello de Sasuke.

-¡¡Ey, quieto , no te acerques – repitió Ichigo.

-Únete a nosotros Ichigo – dijo Sasuke - ¡¡así podremos acabar con este juego y darle su merecido a los cerdos del gobierno!!...Por favor Ichigo...¡¡ únete a nosotros !!.

Ichigo miró a Sasuke a los ojos y luego soltó un respiro como de alivio.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?- preguntó Ichigo con un tono un poco menos amenazante.

-Todavía no...- respondió Sasuke – pero seguro que entre todos podríamos...

De repente , mientras Sasuke hablaba , los arbustos del bosque que estaba a un par de metros de ellos se empezaron a mover. Ambos miraron con sorpresa hacia donde venían esos ruidos. Ichigo apuntó con su pistola hacia aquel lugar. De entre las hojas salió Sakura , portando la pistola de Ussop. Parecía que Sakura podía mover mejor su pierna herida y había conseguido bajar a donde se encontraba ahora Sasuke.

-¡¡SASUKE!!- gritó Sakura.

-¡¡NO TE MUEVAS!! – dijo Ichigo apuntando hacia Sakura.

-¡¡No Ichigo , ella viene conmigo , no te hará nada!! - dijo Sasuke – ¡¡Sakura es parte del grupo!!

Ichigo dejó de apuntar a Sakura con la pistola y miró a Sasuke a la cara.

-Dime una cosa ¿has entendido las reglas?. Solo uno puede ganar , el que asesine al resto – dijo Ichigo - ¿cómo puedes confiar en alguien bajo estas circunstancias?.

-Yo confío en Sasuke – dijo Sakura – él y yo sobreviviremos y saldremos de aquí para vengarnos de esos cerdos del gobierno.

-Vamos a ver...si por alguna razón escapasen de aquí – dijo Ichigo mirando a Sakura – serian considerados traidores y perseguidos por la pena de muerte. En esa situación no se puede tener muchas esperanzas ¿no?

-Yo tengo esperanza , en una situación así es cuando no hay que perderla. Yo creo con todas mis fuerzas que saldremos vivos de aquí – dijo Sakura llena de confianza y seguridad – Naruto nos enseño eso.

A Ichigo le cambió su cara , parecía que esas palabras le habían cambiado. Pronto , Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Confianza...fe...ya veo- dijo Ichigo – vaaaaale , iré con vosotros. Pero una cosa , a la mínima que vea un movimiento raro o te hagas el héroe , yo me largo por mi cuenta.¡Que no se te olvide!.

Ichigo retiró la katana del cuello de Sasuke y la guardo en la funda que portaba en su cintura.

-Gracias por salvarme – dijo Sasuke.

Ichigo se agacho hacia el cuerpo de Neji y cogió la escopeta.

-Muy bien , te llamabas Sasuke Uchiha ¿no? – dijo Ichigo mientras sostenía la escopeta – pareces de los buenos , y como yo llevo una pistola y la katana que cogí en una residencia , llevaras la escopeta. Pero recuerda , si ves que alguien viene con intenciones de matar , le disparas o morimos ¿te ha quedado claro? Además , si mueres ¿como vas a proteger a tu novia y a vengar a tu amigo?

-Si – dijo Sasuke sonrojado mientras miraba a Sakura , la cual tambien se sonrojó al oír ese comentario.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vean , atravesaremos el bosque hacia una zona residencial por la que pasé.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque contiguo.

Habían encontrado a un valioso aliado , la suerte parecía sonreír un poco.

Pero para los otros alumnos ... no.


	15. Chapter 15

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 13 – La playa**

**Chouji Akimichi no paraba de correr **sin dirección alguna por el verde bosque. Desde que había salido de la escuela ha tratado de no encontrarse con nadie. Chouji era el alumno mas regordete de toda la clase de tercer curso. Siempre ha tenido una cara poco amenazadora en comparación con otros alumnos , no parecía que intimidase a nadie con aquellos mofletes rojos y aquella sonrisa. Chouji tampoco era de esas personas que buscaba pelea., que aunque tenia algo de fuerza , prefería no usarla. Ahora corría asustado por entre todos aquellos árboles , no quería morir.

-"¡¡Mierda , mierda , mierda!! – pensaba Chouji entre lágrimas - quiero irme a casa , quiero olvidar todo esto con una buena comida...¿Y como puedo ganar?... ¡ya sé, me uniré a alguien mas fuerte y cuando menos se lo espere...me lo como...jajaja , si...es un buen plan"

Chouji había caído en la tentación de jugar. Ahora tenía un objetivo , un billete de salida para salir de El Programa. Pronto salió de aquel bosque y llego a una rocosa playa. Todo lo que había allí parecía traer calma al acelerado corazón de Chouji : el sonido del mar , las gaviotas , las olas, la arena...Chouji pronto vio una figura subida en lo alto de una roca que se encontraba casi en la orilla. Estaba sentado de espaldas , totalmente desprotegido de cualquier ataque.

-"Ese es...¡¡Sai!! – pensaba Chouji – bien, bien...es de los fuertes , seguro que llega lejos en esta mierda...me uniré a él y cuando pueda...lo matare".

Sai Raíz estaba sentado en aquella roca , con los ojos cerrados y las pierna cruzadas , de tal forma que parecía estar meditando. Sai era uno de los alumnos más enigmáticos : su cara nunca parecía expresar sentimiento alguno , apenas tenía amigos , era de esas personas que podía ayudarte para luego después llegar a ser tu enemigo. Sai parecía totalmente distraído con el sonido del mar y sintiendo la brisa en su cara. Chouji se acercó corriendo hacia el lugar , frenando poco a poco cada vez que estaba más cerca de Sai , hasta que frenó antes de que tocase el agua. Sai parecia no haberle visto , y eso a Chouji le gustaba...podría eliminarle ahora mismo.

-Hola , Chouji Akimichi – dijo Sai sin mirar atrás.

Chouji se sorprendió , el plan de matar a Sai ahora había quedado descartado , por lo que pasaría al plan principal.

-Sai...menos mal que te encuentro...se qué tu no jugarías nunca a algo como esto – decía Chouji – yo tampoco estoy jugando Sai , pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo...necesito a alguien mas fuerte para escapar de aquí. Por eso pensé en ti...¡¡dejame ir contigo por favor!!..juntos saldremos de este infierno.

Sai , al oír esas palabras, soltó una corta y poco sonora risa.

-Ven aquí Chouji Akimichi , juntos podremos hacerlo – decía Sai mientras Chouji empezaba a meterse en el agua hacia la roca – por cierto , ten cuidado al entrar...podrías pisar basura.

Chouji notó que pisaba algo que no era arena. Al bajar la vista hacia lo que era soltó un grito. Estaba pisando el cuerpo muerto de Kankuro Karasu , el cual había sido asesinado por múltiples disparos que iban desde la cabeza hacia su pecho. Chouji miró con espanto a Sai y se fijó que en una roca que había un poco mas a la izquierda de donde estaba Sai había otro cuerpo. La cara de Temari Nipuo asomaba en aquella roca , pero toda la parte derecha de su rostro estaba desparramada por la roca , como si hubiesen estrellado su bello rostro contra esa roca. El mar no podía arrastrar su cuerpo debido a lo incrustada que estaba su cara a la roca. Chouji miró con temor a Sai. Este se dio la vuelta y miró a Chouji.

-¿Qué...que ha pasado..Sai?- preguntó con temor Chouji - ¿te...te atacaron?

-Verás Chouji , en un principio no quería jugar a este juego –dijo Sai - pero tampoco sabia como podía ganar sin desobedecer las reglas. Así que lo deje en manos del destino : me subiría a esta roca que encontré y si el primero que me viese intentaban matarme , jugaría , y si no intentaba matarme , no jugaría. El destino quiso que esos dos viniesen a matarme , así que decidí jugar y...les maté. Además , es divertido matar a mis compañeros.

-No...no puede ser – tartamudeaba Chouji mientras sacaba su pistola.

-Adiós Chouji Akimichi – dijo Sai sonriendo a Chouji.

En un rápido movimiento , Sai se levantó y sacó su arma que le había sido otorgada al principio del juego una ametralladora UZI. Antes de que Chouji pudiese apuntar con su pistola , Sai apretó el gatillo. El cuerpo de Chouji se llenó de disparos de bala , desde su tripa hasta su cara , que el ultimo disparo entró directo en su ojo izquierdo. Chouji cayó muerto al agua del mar de aquella playa.

Sai saltó de la roca y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque , sin mirar atrás...sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Sai , ahora que había decidido a jugar , era un verdadero peligro para el resto de alumnos.


	16. Chapter 16

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 14 – En el cobertizo**

**La alumna Nami Cocoyashi permanecía enfrente **del cuerpo del fallecido Neji en aquel campo verde fuera de los bosques. Nami se agachó y buscó entre la ropa del cadáver en busca de algún arma , pero no encontró nada. Nami volvió a ponerse de pie y miro el extraño artefacto que tenia en su mano. Era como una especie de mapa electrónico de bolsillo , como un GPS , de color negro. En la pantalla aparecían algunos puntos amarillos y las direcciones de los puntos cardinales.

-"Aquí tampoco hay nada – pensaba Nami mientras miraba el aparato – este punto era el cadáver de Neji , y el otro era el de Ussop. Si hubiese habido un punto moviéndose cerca de esta zona no hubiera ido a echar un vistazo. Eso cerdos del gobierno... los cabrones no nos dijeron que en algunas bolsas no habían armas sino objetos de ayuda. Como este localizador de collares , sin él seguramente ya estaría muerta. No tengo ni una maldita pistola y así no me puedo defender. En fin , vayamos al siguiente punto , que esta a unos 160 metros en dirección sureste. A lo mejor hay alguien. Ojalá no sea un loco que esté jugando."

Nami empezó a correr con el localizador en la mano hacía el punto más próximo , debía de salir de aquel campo lo antes posible. Nami siempre había sido la amiga de todos los de la clase , siempre ayudaba y tampoco era muy mala en los deportes. Tenia un carácter fuerte ante situaciones complicadas. Pero esta situación se llevaba la palma.

Nami , siguiendo el punto en su localizador , había llegado a una especie de gran cobertizo de madera que estaba al final de aquel campo. Tenía una gran puerta y algunas ventanas por las que entraba la luz. Nami miró el cobertizo , tomó aire , y abrió la puerta. Dentro , el cobertizo estaba iluminado por la luz del sol que había salido hará una hora, según calculó Nami, aunque había zonas oscuras como el piso de arriba , al cual se accedían por unas escaleras de mano a los lados del cobertizo. Todo el suelo y también el del segundo piso estaba cubierto en su mayor parte con heno y paja seca. En las paredes habían algunas herramientas de campo , con lo cual Nami se alegró un poco , por fin algo con qué defenderse. Nami avanzó hasta el centro del lugar y miró al localizador y vió que el punto estaba donde ella estaba ahora.

-¿HOLA? – gritó Nami - ¿ Hay alguien aquí? Por favor , no estoy jugando , no vengo a matar.

Nami oyó de repente un chasquido. Instintivamente se apartó del sitió que estaba. Un disparo cayó justo en el sitio que estaba Nami , falto poco para que hubiese muerto. De entre alguna de las sombras del piso superior salió la alumna Kukaku Shiba , portando en una mano una pistola y en la otra un hacha. Nami se sorprendió al verla , ya qué en la cara de Kukaku se podía ver toda su locura...el juego había podido con ella. Kukaku , sin pensarlo dos veces , volvió a apretar el gatillo...pero se había quedado sin munición. Arrojó el arma al suelo sin dejar de mirar a Nami y , de un salto , bajó al piso inferior , donde estaba Nami.

-Vaya , vaya. Así que no quieres jugar ¿eh Nami? – dijo Kukaku – mejor , así será mas fácil matarte.

Kukaku se abalanzó hacia Nami con el hacha arriba con intención de atacar. Nami , que estaba en un principio paralizada por el miedo , consiguió reaccionar y apartarse , esquivando el ataque de Kukaku. Nami empezó a correr hacia una de las paredes con los instrumentos con la intención de usarlos como armas , mientras que Kukaku la pisaba los talones con el hacha preparada para atacar.

Nami tropezó con algo y se dio en la cara con la pared. Nami miró a Kukaku y le dio tiempo a agacharse. Justo cuando se agachaba , el hacha de Kukaku pasó por encima de su cabeza y , de la fuerza con la que iba el ataque, hizo que el hacha se quedase clavada con golpe en la pared del cobertizo. A causa del temblor provocado con aquel golpe , los objetos que habían en la pared se cayeron al suelo. Nami , que estaba casi sentada en el suelo a causa de esquivar el golpe , tenía ahora a su atacante desprotegida , ya que está intentaba sacar el hacha de la pared. Nami no era de esas personas que desaprovechaban las oportunidades , y esta no era una excepción. Nami vio las armas que habían caído al suelo y , sin pensarlo dos veces , cogió la que mejor alcanzó...una motosierra.

Nami se levantó con ella en la mano y la encendió. Kukaku estaba tan concentrada en sacar el hacha que para cuando oyó el ruido de la motosierra al encenderse , no se pudo apartar. Nami pusó la motosierra un poco por debajo del hombro derecho de Kukaku. La motosierra empezó a hacer su trabajo desgarrando la carne de Kukaku , salpicando todo de sangre para al final cortar el brazo de la alumna. Kukaku cayó hacia atrás dando un desgarrador gritó mientras veía como su brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo , llenándolo todo de sangre. Nami arrojó la motosierra al suelo alejandola de Kukaku. Nami miró a Kukaku retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor , cogió un gran cuchillo del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta para salir del cobertizo y perderse en aquel verde bosque. Nami no quería hacer daño a nadie , pero la situación se le fue de las manos.

-¡¡TE MATARE ZORRA!!¡¡¡TE MATARE POR ESTO!! – gritaba Kukaku tumbada en el suelo ,envuelta en sangre.

Por la puerta del cobertizo hizo su aparición Ino Yamanaka , la cual avanzó hacia la motosierra que había arrojado Nami.

-Esa inútil de Nami parece que no hizo bien su trabajo – dijó Ino mientras cojia la motosierra del suelo y la encendía.

Ino puso su pie en el ombligo de Kukaku para qué no pudiese arrastrase mientras esta la miraba aterrorizada.

-No te preocupes nena – dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo – yo acabaré lo que empezó.

Ino cortó con la motosierra el cuello de Kukaku , salpicando todo de sangre. La cabeza de Kukaku se separo de su cuerpo dejando un enorme lago de sangre. Ino apagó la motosierra y la tiró. Se limpió la sangre y se dirigió a la salida. Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo muerto de Kukaku y cerró la puerta del cobertizo.

Ino se marchó hacia el bosque cantando una alegre canción , sin ningún remordimiento.


	17. Chapter 17

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 15 – Altavoces**

**El grupo compuesto por Sasuke , Sakura e Ichigo **continuaban andando por aquél bosque , ajenos a la situación del resto de sus compañeros. Ichigo iba al frente del grupo y Sasuke estaba cubriendo las espaldas , dejando a Sakura en medio de los dos. Todos estaban alerta ante cualquier posible ataque , aunque ninguno de ellos tuviese la intención de matar a nadie. Ichigo tenia la katana en una mano mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a apartar las ramas para hacer camino , mientras que Sasuke tenía cogida la escopeta con una mano y en la otra llevaba un kunai. Sakura se encargaba de llevar las bolsas , e intentaba ir al ritmo de sus compañeros ahora que su malherida pierna estaba mejor. Entre los tres habían acordado protegerse los unos a los otros y también acordaron en no intentar pensar en sus compañeros caídos para evitar posibles depresiones.

Ichigo miro al sol y al cielo y levantó la mano en señal de pararse. Ichigo señalo un árbol que había enfrente de ellos. Todos se dieron cuenta que en aquel árbol había un altavoz.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?¿Qué significa ese altavoz? – preguntó Sakura a Ichigo , que nuevamente miraba el sol.

-Sentaos a descansar aquí , creo que es la hora – dijo Ichigo.

-¿La hora de qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

De pronto aquel altavoz del árbol emitió un breve chirrido , a lo que todos miraron el altavoz.

-¡Atención! – dijo la voz que provenía del altavoz – ¡¡buenos días a todos¿Están todos bien?.

-¡Esa voz – exclamó Sasuke – es Aizen!!

-Son las 11:30 de la mañana , es la hora de los anuncios.¿¿Se han divertido?? – decía Aizen con una voz cariñosa que salía de aquel altavoz - ¡¡comencemos con la lista de sus compañeros muertos!!

-No...no quiero saberlo – decía Sakura.

-Primero los chicos , los diré por orden de lista – dijo Aizen – según la lista el primero en morir fue...ooh! que coincidencia , fue el rebelde alumno numero 6 , Naruto Uzumaki ...jaja , ese chico me alegró el dia...sigamos con la lista : alumno numero 7 , Ussop Sogeking ; alumno numero 9 , Chouji Akimichi ; alumno número 11 , Neji Hyuuga ; alumno numero 13 , Ishida Uryü ; y por último el alumno numero 20 Kankuro Karasu.

-Tantos ya...eso es malo – dijo Ichigo.

-Y ahora sigamos con las chicas – dijo Aizen – empiezo : alumna numero 1 , Temari Nipuo ; alumna 2 , Inoue Orihime ; alumna 13 , Vivi Nefertari ; y la alumna numero 19 , Kukaku Shiba...eso es todo. Sigan así , llevan muy buen ritmo. Y ahora pasemos a asignar las zonas de peligro , estén atentos si no quieren morir tontamente.

Ichigo abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un lápiz y el mapa de la isla.

-A partir de las 12:00 A.M , área C3 ; a partir de las 14:00 , área E6 : y a partir de las 16:00 , área H6 – dijo Aizen – eso es todo por hoy. ¡¡Que se diviertan!!

Ichigo apuntó todas las zonas con lápiz en el mapa y luego lo guardo.

-Podemos descansar un poco aquí – dijo Ichigo – no es una zona peligrosa.

Sakura empezó a llorar cuando escuchó el nombre de Naruto y Sasuke la estaba abrazando para consolarla. Sasuke miró a Ichigo con odio. Soltó a Sakura , se abalanzó sobre Ichigo , y le empotró contra un árbol.

-¡¡¿¿CÓMO SABIAS TODO ESTO??!! – gritaba Sasuke mientras agarraba a Ichigo de su camisa - ¡¡CONTESTA!!¡¡¿¿QUIÉN ERES??!!

-¡¡TRANQUILIZATE SASUKE!! – gritaba Ichigo al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse de Sasuke.

-¡¡SASUKE , ICHIGO , PARAD YA!! – gritó Sakura fuertemente.

La situación era tensa cuando de pronto:

-¡¡HOLA!!¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AQUÍ? – dijo una voz de mujer que parecía que venia de un altavoz.

Los tres compañeros se giraron al oír eso. Sasuke soltó a Ichigo y Sakura señaló de donde venia aquella voz.

-¡¡HOLAAAA!!-¡¡NO QUEREMOS JUGAR!! – dijo otra voz diferente desde aquel punto.

La voz venía de una colina próxima a el sitio donde se encontraba el grupo. Arriba de esa pequeña colina se distinguían dos alumnas.

**-**Esas voces – decía Sakura - ...¡¡son de Matsumoto y de Hinata!!

**-**¡¡¿QUÉ??!! – exclamó Sasuke.

**-**¡¡Estan locas!!¡¡Las van a matar!! – dijo Ichigo.


	18. Chapter 18

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 16 – En la colina**

**Hinata Hyuuga y Rangiku Matsumoto **siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas , y estar metidas en El Programa no cambiaría eso. De las dos , Hinata erá la más tímida y menos espabilada , pero Matsumoto era todo lo contrario que ella , era mas extravertido y más activa que Hinata. Ambas se complementaban bastante bien , por lo que siempre han conseguido salir de cualquier situación. Ambas juraron al entrar en el "juego" ayudarse la una a la otra a salir de la isla y a evitar matar a nadie. Ambas querían que todos pudiesen salir de aquel lugar , por eso , al igual que el grupo de Sasuke , buscaban a otros compañeros que no jugasen.

La idea de subir a un sitio al descubierto para buscar aliados no era muy buena , pero no les quedaban muchas opciones.

-¡¡EEHH , NO QUEREMOS JUGAR!! – decía Matsumoto por el altavoz - ¡¡QUEREMOS QUE AQUELLOS QUE NO JUEGUEN SE UNAN!!¡¡NO QUEREMOS MATAR!!

-Mat...Matsumoto – decía Hinata tímidamente - ¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea?...y si...¿y si viene alguien a matarnos?

-Se un poco optimista Hinata – decía Matsumoto – piensa que la mejor forma de vengar a tu querido Naruto es saliendo de aquí para darles su merecido a esos tipos del gobierno ¿no?. Si nos unimos todos saldremos de aquí , hazlo por él.

-Si...¡¡Si!!..tienes razón – decía Hinata mientras la cara de Naruto se pasaba por su mente – lo haré por él.

-Muy bien – dijo Matsumoto mientras ponía el altavoz en su boca - ¡¡EEEEEHH!!¡¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!

Más abajo de la colina donde se encontraban las dos amigas , estaban el grupo de Sasuke.

-¡¡Si siguen así harán que las maten!!- dijo Ichigo.

-Hay que sacarlas de hay – decía Sasuke – pero si vamos ..estaremos...

-Yo iré – interrumpió Sakura – ellas quieren lo mismo que nosotros . No puedo dejar que mueran

Sakura estaba decidida a ir hacia la colina , no quería más muertes.Se apresuró en sacar su pistola para poder iniciar el rescate. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver lo decidida que estaba Sakura : por primera vez desde que entraron en El Programa Sakura había pensado algo antes que Sasuke. Sakura estaba decidida a ir , no le importaba si la mataban en e intento , quería hacer algo , no quería ser una carga para sus dos compañeros.

Ichigo agarró fuerte del brazo a Sakura impidiendo así que fuese.

-Dejame ir Kurosaki – dijo Sakura.

-Ni de coña – contestó Ichigo – no pienso dejar que maten a ninguno de los dos por culpa de otros.

-Pero hay que hacer algo – dijo Sakura – si no las van a matar.

A Sasuke se le pasó algo por la cabeza. Cogió la escopeta , apuntó al cielo y disparó. Aquél disparo de escopeta silenció todo ruido de la zona.

-"Por favor , os están atacando – pensaba Sasuke – escapad de ese sitio chicas"

Ichigo soltó a Sakura y agarró a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡¡Te has vuelto loco!! – decía Ichigo – ese disparó nos casi nos ha delatado , ya saben que estamos por la zona.

-Es lo más que podemos hacer – dijo Sasuke – espero que escapen asustadas.

Los tres miraron hacía la colina. Parece que lo habían conseguido.

-¡¡NO DISPAREN!!¡¡NO SOMOS ENEMIGOS!! – dijo la voz de Hinata desde la colina.

-¡¡NO MIERDA!!-gritó Sasuke.

-¡¡MIERDA!!¡¡SALID YA!! – gritó Ichigo.

-Se acabó – dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a correr hacia la colina – voy a sacarlas de allí.

De repente , se oyó una ráfaga de disparos. Las balas venidas desde los árboles impactaron en los cuerpos de Hinata y Matsumoto , matándolas al instante. Ambas cayeron fulminadas y llenas de disparos al suelo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Ichigo.

De entre los árboles apareció el asesino de Matsumoto y de Hinata , Sai. Este fue directo al sitio donde se encontraban los cadáveres para rebuscar en sus bolsas. Después de haberlas examinado , Sai echó un rápido vistazo alrededor , pero no vio a ninguno de los 3 compañeros. Sai salió corriendo de la escena para volverse a perder entre los árboles.

-Mierda – decía Sasuke – ese psicópata de Sai.

-Hay que moverse de aquí – dijo Ichigo – ese disparó nos delato. Será mejor alejarse de ese loco de las ametralladoras. No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Los tres asintieron , cogieron las bolsas y desaparecieron del lugar. Aunque no las hubiesen podido salvar a sus compañeras , tenían el consuelo de que había mas compañeros que se resistían al "juego".


	19. Chapter 19

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 17 – La Sociedad**

**El grupo de los tres compañeros corrían para alejarse **de la zona de la colina. No habían conseguido salvar a sus dos compañeras pero eso , a Sasuke , es lo que menos le preocupaba ahora. Quería saber como Ichigo sabía lo del aviso por los altavoces , porqué no estaba tan nervioso en una situación como esa , y como era capaz de asesinar sin ningún remordimiento. Cuando Sasuke consideró que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la zona de alrededor de la colina , agarró a Ichigo del pecho haciendo que se parase. Seguidamente lo empujó hacía un árbol y , para evitar que se escapase , puso su pie en su pecho haciendo fuerza contra el árbol y , cuando Ichigo no podía escapar , Sasuke apuntó con la escopeta a su cara. Era tiempo de contestar unas preguntas.

-¿Quién eres , Ichigo Kurosaki? – preguntaba Sasuke fríamente mirando a Ichigo - ¿Cómo sabías lo de los altavoces?¿Por qué no sientes remordimientos al matar?¿Por qué pareces que conoces esta isla a fondo?¿Eres tu también del gobierno?¡¡Contesta!!

Ichigo sonrió a Sasuke , a pesar de que la escopeta apuntase directamente a su cara. Sakura no sabía como separar a sus dos compañeros.

-Je...está bien...contestaré a todo eso – decía Ichigo – se todo esto porqué les espiamos y sabemos todo acerca del Programa.

-¿¿Sabemos??- dijo Sasuke sorprendido - ¿¿de qué estas hablando??

-Sasuke Uchiha...soy un miembro de La Sociedad – contestó Ichigo.

-¡¡¿La Sociedad?!! – dijo Sakura sorprendida – ¿ese no es el grupo de resistencia al gobierno , considerados como terroristas condenados a pena de muerte?

-Así es – dijo Ichigo – La Sociedad trata de derrotar a esta dictadura de gobierno , que nos oprime con sus absurdas prohibiciones y leyes. Como la de prohibir el Rock 'N Roll por que sus letras inciten a la rebelión. El Programa fue creado, supuestamente, como forma de investigación y control militar sobre la población. No es un experimento, sino es un programa para tener a la población atemorizada. Teóricamente , si la población ve todas estas atrocidades, la gente se volverá paranoica y se dividirá, impidiendo así una rebelión organizada. Según ellos , todo esto se instituyó con el fin de formar una nación sana de cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Por eso , La Sociedad lucha para echar a este gobierno.

Sasuke al oír esas palabras dejó de apuntarle y le soltó.

-Dame más información – dijo Sasuke.

-Conocemos todos los movimientos del gobierno debido a la gente de La Sociedad que tenemos infiltrada – continuó Ichigo – gracias a eso conocemos cada detalle del Programa. La gente de La Sociedad recibe un entrenamiento por si alguna vez es capturada por el gobierno : aprendemos a tener la sangre fría ante cualquier situación , a no dejarnos controlar por la presión de la situación por muy mala que sea. Ese entrenamiento se empieza desde los 10 años , por si algún miembro cae en El Programa. Sabemos todas las reglas del juego y fuimos preparados para ellas , para así no transformarnos en locos absorbidos por El Programa. Sabemos cada instituto que tocará participar en el "juego" y su año. Pero no somos perfectos , así que si alguna vez un miembro era seleccionado para entrar en el programa , intentaría sabotearlo y buscar a otras personas que no jugasen , matando a la menor gente posible.

-Y si sabéis todo eso ¿como es que estas aquí?¿No tratarían de cambiarte de instituto? – pregunto Sasuke.

Ichigo tomó un respiro.

-Mi antiguo instituto , en el barrio de Grand Line , fue el seleccionado para participar en El Programa el año pasado – respondió Ichigo – y si recordáis , el año pasado no hubo ganador...se infringió la regla de las 24 horas.

-Pobre... – exclamó Sakura mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-La Sociedad trató de evitar que entrase en el programa y me destino a este instituto , en el barrio de Konoha , haciendo que repitiera tercer curso para evitar sospechas – decía Ichigo – mis padres también forman parte de La Sociedad , ellos fueron los que consiguieron moverme del anterior curso. Pero cuando me trataron de ocultar para El Programa , el gobierno mando a la policía para evitar que escapase. Trataron de matarnos pero conseguimos desaparecer hasta que se calmaron las cosas , pero durante nuestra persecución , la policía abatió a tiros a mi madre.

-¡¡Malditos!! – exclamó Sasuke.

-La Sociedad , como ya dije no es perfecta. Debido a ese incidente de mi huida , destituyeron a todos los anteriores políticos que se encargaban de la administración del programa y salieron unos nuevos , matando a los anteriores entre los que se encontraban nuestros infiltrados. Este año nos era imposible saber cual sería el instituto elegido. Y , bueno , creo que el resto ya lo sabéis. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Mi padre seguramente se opondría a que yo fuese al "juego"...así que seguramente lo hayan matado. Por eso es por lo que debo patearles el trasero a esos tipos del gobierno...por todo el daño que han causado...a mi y al resto de la gente.

Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

-Ichigo , todos juntos acabaremos con esos del gobierno – dijo Sasuke.

Ichigo sonrió.

-Lo sé , por eso dejé que vinieseis conmigo – dijo Ichigo – ambos estáis también contra el gobierno , de momento , sois personas de confianza. Pero en este "juego" no se puede confiar en nadie. Es cierto que hay jugadores que no desean jugar , y estoy de acuerdo en buscarlos. Pero hay otros que mejor encontrarlos primero.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó Sakura.

-¿Sabéis, no soy el único de La Sociedad que esta ahora en El Programa , hay otros...-dijo Ichigo.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Según Ichigo , algunos de los compañeros de clase eran de La Sociedad. ¿Quiénes podrían ser?.


	20. Chapter 20

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 18 – Trío de ases**

**El alumno Rock Lee corría para alejarse también** de la colina , ya que también había presenciado la masacre de sus dos compañeras a manos de Sai. La peculiar cara de Lee , con esas cejas gruesas y ese corte de pelo , expresaba temor y pánico ante lo acontecido. No sabía donde ir , solo quería alejarse del sitio para evitar que le matasen. Además , como única defensa solo tenía un puño americano , aunque en manos de él era un peligro , pues era todo un as de las artes marciales.

-"Joder , yo no pedí que me metieran en este "juego" , yo no quiero matar – pensaba Lee - ¿por qué la gente juega a esto? Nadie en su sano juicio jugaría , no señor."

Lee no se fijaba muy bien donde pisaba , así que tropezó con una piedra cayendo redondo al suelo. Estando en el suelo , a Lee le pareció oír un extraño ruido. Lee se puso de rodillas y se dispuso en posición de atacar con los puños. Miró a ambos lados pero no vio nada. Lee dio un respiro y bajo los brazos , era una falsa alarma. De repente , Lee notó algo en su nuca , enseguida supo lo que era : el cañón de una pistola. Sin darse cuenta , alguien se puso tras él y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Si te das la vuelta , te mato – dijo la persona que apuntaba a Lee por la espalda.

-Esa voz...¡¡Rukia Kuchiki!!- dijo Lee.

La alumna Rukia Kuchiki , una de las alumnas con mas temperamento de la clase de tercer curso , apuntaba ahora a Rock Lee con su pistola. Rukia no parecía expresar ninguna emoción con la situación , tampoco le temblaba el pulso. Rukia seguía mirando a su compañero que ahora estaba llorando.

-Si hubieses querido , ya me hubieras quitado la pistola y haberme matado Lee – decía Rukia – eres rápido y muy bueno en las artes marciales. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Yo no quiero matar a nadie Rukia – decía Lee entre lágrimas – joder , nadie jugaría a esto , es de locos. Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie. Por favor Rukia , no me mates...dime que no estas jugando...que no eres una loca como ese Sai.¡¡Por favor Rukia ,no me mates!!

Rukia apretó más su pistola contra la nuca de Lee. No le gustaba nada que la gente llorase , eso la ponía furiosa.

-Nah...dejalo ya Rukia , no esta jugando – dijo una tranquila voz de entre los árboles.

El alumno Shikamaru Nara apareció apoyado en un árbol. Él era uno de los chicos más listos , si no era el mejor , además tenia un gran potencial trazando planes. Shikamaru era de esas personas que nunca usaría la violencia , más que nada porque era el alumno más vago de la clase.

-No está jugando , matarlo sería algo problemático – dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente – es un rollo , pero que venga con nosotros. Contra más personas seamos para derrotar al gobierno , mejor.

-Como quieras – dijo Rukia – Lee , en este juego , o reaccionas a tiempo o te matan. Recuérdalo.

-Que venga con nosotros , no será un problema – dijo Shikamaru.

Lee se levanto y vio a sus dos compañeros. Se alegro mucho sabiendo que no le matarían , que como él no seguían el programa.

-Gracias por no disparar , Rukia – dijo Lee mientras miraba a Rukia.

-De nada. Pero si intentas algo raro , te mato – dijo Rukia.

-Vaaaamos – dijo Shikamaru – los dos sois un problema. Luffy nos espera.

Los tres compañeros anduvieron un poco por aquel bosque y pronto llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Luffy , aquel chico que en la clase salió a parar el ataque de Sasuke contra el ministro Aizen. Este estaba sentado frente a lo que parecía un portátil enchufado a una batería y a un viejo móvil. Luffy vio llegar a Shikamaru y a Rukia con Lee.

Ante los ojos de Lee había tres de los mejores alumnos de clase , cada uno en un campo específico , pero todos con un mismo pensamiento : no jugar al "juego". Luffy sonrió a los tres.

-Bueno , bueno , parece que has traído un nuevo amiguito – dijo Luffy entre una sonrisa.

-Si , pero Rukia casi la caga , siendo algo problemático para La Sociedad ¿no?-dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Oye, debía de hacerlo! – respondió Rukia un poco enojada – fue una suerte que no jugase. Para esto fuimos preparados por La Sociedad ¿no?

-¡Bua!, eres una borde Rukia – dijo Luffy con un tono burlón.

-Serás hijo de... – respondió Rukia furiosa.

-Sois como niños – dijo Shikamaru - ¿cómo va eso Luffy?

-Apunto de acabar – dijo Luffy.

A Lee todo esto le parecía demasiado extraño.

-¿Qué esta haciendo con ese portátil?¿Qué és eso de La Sociedad?¿De que estais hablando? – preguntaba Lee.

-Lee , has tenido suerte de encontrarte con nosotros , los alumnos que estamos dentro de La Sociedad – respondió Shikamaru – y lo que esta haciendo Luffy es vital para salir de aquí. Gracias a él conseguiremos salir de aquí.

-Vamos a desactivar los collares – dijo Rukia.

Parece que a Lee la suerte le sonreía. Tenía a su lado el trío de ases ganador.


	21. Chapter 21

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 19 – El rey de los piratas**

**Los tres alumnos miembros de La Sociedad tenían **algo en mente para empezar a sabotear El Programa : hackear su red para desactivar los collares. Con los collares desactivados , la regla de las 24 horas se anularía y muchos de los alumnos ya no se verían bajo presión. Si lo conseguían , podría ser un golpe duro al gobierno. Podrían conseguir que todos los alumnos se uniesen y asaltar la escuela , que era el centro de operaciones , pues las zonas de peligro ya no servirían. Rock Lee estaba sorprendido ante lo que sus tres compañeros habían conseguido. Shikamaru explicó a Lee lo que era La Sociedad y este les dijo que por supuesto les ayudaría con su misión.

-Estoy impresionado – dijo Lee con admiración - ¿ como habéis sido capaces de hacer todo esto sin apenas medios y estando incomunicados?.

-Fue Luffy quien sugirió la idea – dijo Rukia .

-En una residencia , encontramos en un cajón un portátil y con modem. Pero nos faltaba energía y no nos podíamos conectar a la red – prosiguió Shikamaru – Luffy dijo que se podía hacer. Nos explicó que , según ellos estamos aislados , ni líneas ni señales de móvil , pero los que estaban en la escuela debían de estar comunicados , por lo que usarían una frecuencia codificada. Pero por si algo saliese mal , seguramente dejarían una línea de prueba de la compañía telefónica. Solo había que encontrarla.

-La batería la encontramos en un coche de un garaje – continuó Rukia – y tuvimos suerte de encontrar un móvil bajo un colchón. Luffy consiguió modificar el teléfono para escanear señales y consiguió conectarse a la línea de prueba.

-Si ...jeje...-dijo Luffy sonriendo mirando a la pantalla del portátil – después hice un poco de hacking y conseguí ubicar la dirección de la escuela y avisar a La Sociedad de nuestra situación. Me tope con un firewall , pero conseguí pasarlo usando un programa para conseguir la clave para entrar a todo su sistema. Y ahora , cuando termine de descargar todo , tendré el control. Desactivaré los collares , llamaremos a todos...

-...y atacaremos la escuela – interrumpió Rukia – para cazar a ese maldito Aizen y a sus socios. Eso será el fin de todo. Por eso , tienes ante ti a todo un hacker , un genio de la programación.

-No Rukia – dijo Luffy riendo– voy a ser más que eso , voy a ser el rey de los piratas...¡¡¡el rey de los piratas informáticos!!¡¡JAJAJA!!!

A Lee se le saltaron la lágrimas de emoción cuando oyó a sus compañeros oír todo eso. Aún había esperanza para escapar de la isla. Lee sonrió expresando toda su alegría mientras que Shikamaru se ponía de una peculiar forma de cuclillas y juntaba las manos en una extraña posición . Esta era la forma de concentrarse de Shikamaru. Todos estaban bastantes alegres mirándose los unos a los otros , menos Shikamaru , que tenía los ojos cerrados , como si estuviese concentrado pensando en algo.

De repente , el ordenador emitió un pitido. Luffy miró la pantalla y su cara cambió completamente : la conexión se había perdido. Alguien la había cortado desde la escuela. Habían descubierto a Luffy.

-¡¡¡NO,NO,NOOOO!!! – exclamó furiosamente Luffy - ¿POR QUÉ?¿¿CÓMO SE HAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE HE ENTRADO??¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!

-No...- dijo Rukia.

-¿Cómo ha podido ser? – preguntó Lee.

-Justo lo que yo pensaba , nos están escuchando todo el tiempo – dijo Shikamaru seriamente con esa extraña pose en la que estaba – esos del gobierno no nos han dicho todo acerca del juego , concretamente de estos collares. Con estos collares están escuchando todo lo que decimos y , lo más seguro , que sepan donde estamos. Nos espían con ellos aparte de aterrorizarnos con ellos.

Shikamaru se levanto y cogió su bolsa. De ella saco 4 pequeñas libretas a los que entrego a sus compañeros. Shikamaru abrió la suya y escribió algo.

-A partir de ahora , nos comunicaremos así – escribió Shikamaru en su libreta

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Lee abrió la suya y comenzó a escribir algo.

-Siento que todo esto haya pasado por mi culpa – escribió Lee – si no me lo hubieseis explicado , no lo hubieran oído. Siento que os he fallado.

-No Lee , no fue por ti – escribió Shikamaru – seguramente nos escuchaban desde que Luffy empezó a explicarnos todo a nosotros. Estaban jugando con nosotros , ellos dejaron que Luffy se metiese en su sistemas solo por diversión. Podrían haber cortado cuando hubiesen querido.

Lee asintió entre lagrimas de arrepentimiento. Shikamaru miró a Rukia y comenzó a escribir.

-Rukia , es el momento de usar "eso". Sacalo , por favor. – escribió Shikamaru.

Rukia asintió. Se abrió un poco la camisa y metió la mano en su sujetador. De ahí sacó en la mano dos pequeñas cápsulas mientras con la otra mano se cerraba la camisa. Rukia se las dio a Shikamaru. Este las miro y comenzo a escribir en su libreta y la enseño al resto del grupo.

-Es el momento de usar el plan B – escribió Shikamaru – vamos a volar la escuela con una explosión. Debemos ir ahora a un almacén al oeste de aquí. Allí os explico todo. En marcha.

Todos se sorprendieron al leer la idea. Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia el almacén. Aunque el plan anterior había sido frustrado por los del gobierno , tenían otro plan guardado. Este iba a ser el gran número final.


	22. Chapter 22

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 20 – Te protegeré**

**El alumno Hitsugaya Toshiro abandonaba la zona residencial **para adentrarse en el bosque. Hitsugaya era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de tercer curso , a pesar de su baja estatura , tenía una buena condición física. Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente : encontrar a la chica con la que ha estado pensando últimamente , la persona a la que necesitaba ver , la alumna Hinamori Momo. Él no seguía el "juego" , no soportaba la idea de hacer daño al resto de sus compañeros...y mucho menos a Hinamori. La buscaba con todo su corazón por todas partes esquivando cualquier alumno, solo para encontrarla. Hitsugaya también quería encontrar a otros que no jugasen para escapar de la isla, pero primero quería encontrarla. Él avanzaba deprisa en aquel bosque portando un cuchillo de combate en su mano derecha para defenderse. Siempre miraba en todas las direcciones atento de cualquier ruido o movimiento , rezando por encontrarla lo antes posible.

Hitsugaya de repente oyó un ruido entre los árboles. Se paró en seco y cuando fue a mirar hacia el lugar donde escuchó el ruido , se encontró con el cañón de un revolver apuntando directamente a su cara. Allí estaba , enfrente suya apuntándole con el arma , la persona que estaba buscando...Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya se paralizó al verla : por fin la había encontrado , pero no de la forma que a él le hubiese gustado.

Hinamori era una de las alumnas más inocentes y cariñosas de tercer curso , era amable y siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros , portando siempre una sonrisa en su cara. Para Hitsugaya ella era un ángel. Ahora , su ángel estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que con su mano temblorosa apuntaba a su compañero con aquél revólver. Estaba asustada , estaba dominada por él pánico , dominada por la situación...cualquiera podría estar así en esa situación.

-Hin...Hinamori – dijo Hitsugaya – no...no...

-Solo uno...solo uno puede ganar...no...¿no es así Hitsugaya? – dijo Hinamori envuelta en lágrimas – yo no quiero...matar...pero...pero tengo que...hacerlo...sino...ellos...me mataran...

-¡¡No lo hagas Hinamori!! – dijo fuertemente Hitsugaya – por favor...tira el arma...nunca te haría daño...no voy a matarte...

-Pero...¿y si me matas?...ví como mataban a Ussop y a Neji – dijo Hinamori con temblorosa voz - ...yo...no quiero morir...no quiero hacer esto...tengo miedo...mucho miedo...

-No tengas miedo Hinamori – dijo Hitsugaya –yo...nunca me perdonaría si te hiciese daño...yo...no voy a hacerte daño nunca...yo estoy aquí para protegerte...para que salgas de esta isla...por favor Hinamori...tira el arma..yo no quiero hacerte daño... ¡¡por favor!!

Sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Hinamori , Hitsugaya lanzó lejos su cuchillo de combate clavándose en un árbol. Hinamori se quedo apuntando a la cara de Hitsugaya , que ahora empezaba a llorar. Hinamori bajó el arma y la arrojó fuertemente lejos de ellos dos. Hinamori se quedo mirando a los ojos de Hitsugaya mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Hit...sugaya – dijo Hinamori mientras se derrumbaba hacia el suelo.

Hitsugaya la cogió justo antes de que cayese por completo al suelo , quedando los dos de rodillas mirandose el uno al otro. Hinamori se abrazó fuerte a su compañero , este también la abrazo con todo su corazón a ella. Hitsugaya por primera vez , desde que entró en el "juego" , sentía algo de felicidad , sentía de que el miedo se alejaba. Este dejo de abrazar a su compañera y la cogió de las manos.

-Ya...ya pasó todo Hinamori – dijo Hitsugaya – yo...nunca dejare que te pase algo...yo te protegeré...y juntos saldremos de esta isla...no tengas miedo...me importas demasiado como para dejar que algo te pasase...yo siempre estaré aquí , a tu lado , protegiéndote...pase lo que pase...verás...siempre me gustaste por como eras...nunca te lo dije y sé que es el peor momento...pero...siempre...yo...te quiero.

-Hitsugaya...yo... – dijo Hinamori mirando a Hitsugaya y acariciándole la cara.

Ambos compañeros acercaron sus caras y , sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos , se besaron. Ambos necesitaban ese beso , ese beso que dijese que ya no habría más problemas , aquel beso tan cargado de amor , aquél beso que alejase todos los problemas de los dos y trajese felicidad. Aquel beso de enamorados...aquel beso de amor.

De pronto se oyó un disparo y Hinamori notó como la boca de Hitsugaya dejaba de moverse y empezaba a echar sangre. Aquél disparó voló la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hitsugaya , desparramando sus partes mas internas por el suelo salpicadas por sangre. Hinamori separó su labios de los de Hitsugaya y se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de su compañero lo mas fuerte que pudo , para no separarse de él , para no dejar que cayese al suelo.

-No...no...no dejaré que te vayas – decía llorando Hinamori mientras estaba abrazada – iré donde tu vayas...debes protegerme...pase lo que pase...Hitsugaya ..no...no te dejaré..yo..también...te quiero.

Una bala atravesó la cabeza de Hinamori de lado a lado , haciendo la bala el mismo efecto que con Hitsugaya. Los cuerpos sin vida de los dos compañeros enamorados cayeron abrazados al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

-Que romántico ha sido todo esto – dijo Ino mientras sostenía el revolver – bonita forma de morir, Hinamori. De verdad , te envidio por esto , lástima que os tuviese que matar. Bueno , ya os veréis en la otra vida cariño.

Ino guardó el arma en su bolsa y se marchó tranquilamente por aquel bosque sin mirar a sus dos víctimas.


	23. Chapter 23

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 21 – El paso**

**El grupo compuesto por Shikamaru, Luffy , Rukia y Lee **tenían otro plan para sabotear El Programa : hacer explotar una bomba en la escuela desde donde se controlaba el "juego". Combinando ciertos materiales con las dos cápsulas que tenía Rukia escondidas conseguirían hacer una bomba casera.

Ahora el grupo había llegado a un pequeño puente que servía como paso entre aquél bosque y la ladera de una pequeña montaña , debajo de ese puente había un pequeño embalse que servía para suministrar agua a la población que había en la isla antes de convertirse en el campo de batalla. Era un pequeño puente , de uso peatonal por su tamaño , totalmente al descubierto. Shikamaru y Luffy miraban ocultos desde el bosque hacía el otro lado del puente , buscando a algún posible enemigo oculto en el otro lado. Era lo más lógico que hacer , ya que el puente era un buen lugar para un ataque. Rukia y Lee estaban un poco más atrás que los otros dos. Lee hizo un gesto a Rukia para que le mirase y este abrió su libreta y escribió algo para Rukia.

-Rukia ¿ siempre has llevado esas cápsulas ahí? – escribió Lee.

-Sí , a las chicas de tercer curso La Sociedad se los da por si alguna vez podían sabotear al gobierno o cualquier acción suya. Siempre debemos llevarlas encima , ocultas en nuestra ropa , para ocasiones como esta – escribió Rukia en su libreta.

Rukia hizo un pequeño dibujo en la libreta y se lo enseño a Lee. En él se podía ver como un conejito mal dibujado tenía una bomba cuadrada que arrojaba a una especie de castor mal dibujado con una espada y al lado de ellos dos había representada una explosión. A Lee le costaba entender esos dibujos.

-Esta es la idea. Una vez hagamos la bomba , sería arrojarla contra el gobierno para que al tocar con el suelo , las cápsulas hagan reacción y exploten en sus caras. Así acabaríamos con el programa y los collares se desactivarían - escribió Rukia al lado de los dibujos.

-Ok , aunque sin esos dibujos lo hubiera entendido mejor – escribió Lee.

Ese comentario respecto de los dibujos le molesto un poco a Rukia que cerro de un golpe su libreta. Shikamaru y Luffy volvieron con ellos.

-Parece que no hay nadie , pasemos por el puente. Rukia , si algo pasase y nos separariamos , quiero que busques al cuarto miembro de La Sociedad en la isla , Ichigo Kurosaki , y le expliques todo lo acontecido. Yo intentare seguir adelante con el plan. En marcha.- escribió Shikamaru en su cuaderno.

El grupo se puso en marcha y salieron al puente. Shikamaru y Luffy iban delante mientras que Lee y Rukia detrás. Según andaban por el puente todo el grupo miraba hacia todas las direcciones en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Justo cuando se encontraban en la mitad del puente , Lee miró hacia arriba : una granada estaba sobre sus cabezas a punto de caer al lado de ellos. Lee rápidamente empujó a Shikamaru hacia delante y a Luffy y Rukia hacia atrás. A Lee le dio tiempo a saltar hacia el lado de Shikamaru antes de que la granada tocase el suelo. La granada explotó haciendo que todos se cayesen hacia atrás y dejando un agujero en el puente , haciendo que este se dividiese en dos. Todos se levantaron rápidamente aunque sorprendidos y confundidos. Shikamaru estaba en un lado con Lee mientras que Rukia y Luffy se encontraban al otro.

-¡¡JODER!!¡¡¿¿QUIÉN COÑO HA SIDO??!! – gritó Rukia.

-¡¡CUIDADO TODOS!! – gritó Shikamaru.

Una ráfaga de disparos vinieron desde el otro lado del puente. La ráfaga iba directamente hacia Rukia y pasó al lado de Lee y Shikamaru.

-¡¡RUKIA!! – gritó Luffy.

Luffy saltó hacia Rukia para quitarla de la trayectoria de la ráfaga. Luffy consiguió su objetivo , pero una bala de la ráfaga alcanzó a Luffy cerca del tobillo , haciendo que este diese un grito de dolor. De la acción de apartar a Rukia y de caer mal al suelo , hizo que Luffy y Rukia cayesen al vacío por un lado del puente , ya que no estaba vallado. Ambos cayeron al final al agua del embalse y desaparecieron de vista en aquel agua.

-¡¡LUFFY!!¡¡RUKIA!! – gritó Lee.

-¡¡VAMONOS , ELLOS SABEN QUE HACER!! – gritó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru agarró a Lee y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado del puente esquivando con suerte una nueva ráfaga de disparos. Ambos consiguieron llegar al otro lado del puente. Shikamaru sacó su pistola y apunto hacia todos los lados , pero no vio a nadie.

-¡¡Hay que seguir con el plan Lee!! – dijo Shikamaru - ¡¡vamos!!

Los dos compañeros salieron corriendo de aquella zona para ocultarse nuevamente en el bosque que cubría toda la isla. Sai bajó del árbol del que estaba , un poco más arriba de donde se había puesto antes Shikamaru , recargó su arma , cogió su bolsa y desapareció por el bosque. En la cara de Sai no se apreciaba expresión alguna , era como la cara de la muerte.

Ahora el grupo de La Sociedad había sido separado. Shikamaru con los detonadores , junto a Lee , tratarían de hacer la bomba , mientras que , sí Luffy y Rukia conseguían sobrevivir , debían buscar al otro miembro de La Sociedad en aquél infierno.


	24. Chapter 24

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 22 – Disparos**

**Ichigo había llevado a Sasuke y Sakura a través del bosque **hasta las cercanías de lo que parecía una casa. Era una casa un poco más grande que las de la zona residencial , con un pequeño huerto al lado y rodeada de setos.

-Hemos llegado a la casa del doctor – dijo Ichigo – ya pasé por aquí antes pero no me detuve a mirarla a fondo. Aquí hay provisiones y trataremos de curar mejor la herida de Sakura. Además , ya casi es de noche , creo que si somos cuidadosos podremos descansar un poco aquí.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. De pronto se escuchó dos disparos provenientes de la casa. Los 3 compañeros se alertaron.

-Disparos ¿quien estará abajo? – dijo Sasuke.

-Puede que alguien esté en problemas , que se hayan encontrado con alguien que este jugando – dijo Sakura.

-No tengo ni idea – dijo Ichigo – de todas formas bajaremos a echar un vistazo. Como no sabemos donde están con exactitud , cada uno cubrirá una zona de la casa. Yo iré por el centro , Sasuke tu cubre el flanco derecho y tu Sakura , el flanco izquierdo. Nos encontraremos en la puerta del domicilio cuando hayamos despejado la zona. En marcha.

Los tres compañeros se acercaron con las armas preparadas hacia la casa , cada uno por su lado. Sakura iba avanzando cuidadosamente aunque decidida a afrontar lo que sea. Desde que empezó el "juego" , ella se sentía una carga para el resto del grupo , ya que sus actuaciones no habían sido tan importantes como la de sus otros dos compañeros : ella no había salvado a nadie , ni había planeado algo y , por supuesto , no pensaba matar a nadie. Por eso , al estar sola podría demostrar que no era un peso para sus compañeros. Actuaría pasase lo que pasase , no se dejaría dominar por el pánico.

De pronto se oyeron otros dos disparos. Sakura se alertó , pues había sido cerca de ella. Sin pensarselo dos veces , salió corriendo hacia el lugar de procedencia de los disparos. Cuando llegó , se encontró a dos compañeras apuntándose la una a la otra : una era la ruda Tayuya Kunoichi y la otra era la pequeña y alegre Yachiru Kusajishi.

-Pedazo de guarra absorbida por el juego – decía Tayuya – deja de dispararme. Menos mal que tienes la puntería en el culo.¡¡Deja de jugar a este maldito "juego"!!

-Si,si...jiji...debo seguir eliminando...tengo que ganar..-decía Yachiru , completamente dominada por el "juego" -...jiji...tengo que volver a mi Ken-chan...no debo dejar que me maten...no,no..debo ganar...debo matar a la boca-sucia...jiji...

Sakura salió al lado de ellas dos de repente. Tayuya la miró la apuntó con su pistola mientras que Yachuri ni se inmutó.

-¡¡Parad!! – gritó Sakura - ¡¡¡no juguéis por favor!!¡¡Podremos salir de aquí juntos , no os matéis!!

A Tayuya la cambió la cara por segundos , había encontrado a otros que no jugaban como ella , pero pronto volvió a poner una cara de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué coño me debo fiar de ti , niña? – dijo Tayuya a Sakura - ¿Cómo sé que no me intentarás matar?

-¡No, voy con Sasuke e Ichigo , ellos tampoco están jugando y también buscamos a nuestros compañeros que no jueguen para salir de aquí – dijo Sakura - por favor Tayuya , ven con nosotros.

-Jiji...debo matar...- dijo por lo bajo Yachiru.

Yachiru disparó y como Tayuya se encontraba hablando con Sakura , no pudo esquivar el disparó que fue a parar a su hombro derecho , haciendo que Tayuya gritase.

-¡¡Pequeña zorra!! – dijo Tayuya mientras se tapaba su herida - ¡¡Por tu culpa Sakurano pude esquivar el ataque!!¡¡Me voy!!

Tayuya huyó rápidamente de la escena hacia el bosque dejando a Sakura sola ante su compañera Yachiru , la cual había enloquecido por la presión del "juego".

-¿Por qué...fallo tanto?...- decía Yachiru mirando a su pistola -...si...va a ser eso...estoy lejos...lo que tengo que hacer...es...acercarme...jiji..sí...¡¡¡ACERCARME!!

Yachiru saltó hacia Sakura apuntando hacia su cabeza. Sakura se quedó inmovilizada , ese salto fue demasiado rápido e inesperado como para reaccionar. Yachiru estuvo a punto de apretar su gatillo cuando se oyó un fuerte disparo de escopeta. Sakura vio como la parte del ombligo de Yachiru estallaba mientras esta estaba en el aire , quedando todo sus partes internas esparcidas por la escena y mancharan un poco de sangre la cara de Sakura. La potencia del disparó hizo que el cuerpo de Yachiru se alejase de Sakura , evitando que así impactara contra ella , para estamparse contra el suelo , llenándolo de sangre. Sasuke había aparecido en el momento justo para salvar a Sakura.

-¿Estas bien , Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Si...si , estoy bien – dijo Sakura , aun sorprendida por los acontecimientos – Sasuke , aquí también estaba Tayuya...¡ella no jugaba tampoco Sasuke!La disparo Yachiru y huyó por aquel lado. ¡¡Debemos encontrarla!!

-Ya...pero eso no lo sabes con certeza – dijo Sasuke – seguro que nos la encontraremos más tarde. Sakura ¡si ves que alguien ya está comida por el juego , o dispara o te mata!. Deberías haber disparado primero a Yachiru...ella era la amenaza.

-Ya...no supe..fue rápido...yo... – dijo arrepentida Sakura.

-Es igual , no pasa nada , lo que importa es que estés bien – dijo Sasuke – vamos , Ichigo nos espera , ha conseguido abrir la casa.Ahora podremos descansar un poco Sakura.Vamos.

Sasuke y Sakura avanzarón hacia la casa y se metieron en ella , dejando atrás el cadáver de Yachiru. A pesar de las intenciones de Sakura , nada había salido como a ella le hubiera gustado.

La luna ya había aparecido en el cielo , ahora la oscuridad reinaba en la isla.


	25. Chapter 25

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 23 – Un poco de agua**

**El hombro de Tayuya sangraba debido al disparo **recibido por la alumna Yachiru Kusajishi. Se había alejado ya lo suficiente de la casa del doctor y se había vuelto a perder en el bosque. Ahora Tayuya estaba apoyada en un árbol mientras trataba de hacer presión en la herida de bala de su hombro.

-"Esa maldita de Sakura – pensaba Tayuya – si no hubiera aparecido , podría haber matado al tapón de Yachiru..pero , nooo...la señorita tubo que aparecer y distraerme con esa sarta de chorradas. Sakura esta loca ¿cómo se puede escapar de una situación como esta? Definitivamente , es una inútil. Aunque puede que tenga algo de razón confiando en los otros dos memos...¡¡No!!...están locos...todos ellos morirán , se mataran los unos a los otros"

Tayuya se apartó del árbol y comenzó a caminar. Su hombro no paraba de echar sangre que intentaba tapar con su mano.

-Mierda , necesito hacer algo con la herida – dijo Tayuya.

Tayuya siguió andando por aquel bosque hasta que de pronto se encontró con una pequeña caseta y un viejo pozo. Tayuya sonrió , parece que por fin podría curar un poco su herida y descansar un poco desde que empezó El Programa.

-¡¡¡Un pozo!!¡¡Seguro que hay agua!! – dijo Tayuya – ahora podré limpiar la herida. Y después de eso , me vengare de esa frente ancha de Sakura.

Tayuya echó un vistazo dentro del pozo , donde había algo de agua al fondo. Tayuya cogió el cubo que había en la polea para poder extraer agua y lo echó al pozo para poder sacar algo. Tayuya no vio una sombra que se aproximaba hacia ella.

De pronto , y sin previo aviso , noto como algo se ponía en su cuello y empezaba a apretar. Alguien la estaba intentando ahogar con un trozo de tela. Tayuya soltó la cuerda del cubo y este cayo al fondo del pozo. Tayuya , casi sin respiración , cogió la pistola de su cintura y la puso enfrente del ombligo de su agresor. Apretó el gatillo y , después de un fuerte disparo , notó como la presión desaparecía de su cuello y su agresor caía hacia atrás , muerto en el suelo. Tayuya se llevo la mano a su cuello rozando con su collar y luego miró a aquella sombra que la había atacado.

En el suelo estaba el cuerpo de su compañero Kiba Inuzuka , en un principio muerto del disparo.

-¡¡Cabronazo!! – dijo Tayuya – un poco más y me matas. Menos mal que pude contigo de un disparo. Maldita sea , por tu culpa el cubo se ha caído al pozo. Rápido , tengo que ver si puedo sacarlo para la echar agua a la maldita herida.

Rápidamente Tayuya se abalanzó hacia el pozo con la esperanza de poder sacar el cubo. Tayuya podía ver poco debido a que ya era de noche y solo alumbraba la luz de la luna. Dentro del pozo solo se veía oscuridad y la luna reflejada en el agua. Tayuya metió un poco más su cuerpo hacia el pozo para ver si podía ver el cubo.

Tayuya notó , por sorpresa , como una mano le agarraba su pierna y otra mano tocaba su culo , empujando a Tayuya hacía dentro del pozo. Tayuya no pudo reaccionar y cayó dentro de aquel oscuro pozo , con tan mala suerte de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes haciéndose una brecha.

Kiba se había levantado y había empujado a Tayuya al pozo , el disparó no lo mato. Es más , no le hizo ningún rasguño. Kiba cogió la pistola de Tayuya , la cual se había caído cuando se cayó al pozo , y miró dentro del pozo.

-Jajaja...eres una necia Tayuya – dijo Kiba entre una sonrisa – no te preocupaste de saber si estaba realmente muerto con ese disparo y eso fue tu perdición.

-¡¡Hijo de puta!! – dijo Tayuya desde dentro del pozo - ¿¿¿cómo demonios has sobrevivido al disparo???

-Jaja...agradéceselo a los del gobierno – dijo Kiba – en la bolsa que me dieron no había ningún arma pero , sin embargo , había esto.

Kiba se desabrochó su camisa y mostró desde arriba del pozo a Tayuya lo que llevaba en el pecho. Kiba poseía un chaleco antibalas , el cual hizo sonar con su mano libre.

-Ellos me dieron un chaleco antibalas – dijo Kiba – gracias a esto soporté tu disparo , aunque un poco más y te hubiera ahogado...jajaja...ahora es igual , este pozo será tu tumba Tayuya. Di adiós.

Kiba cogió la tapa de hormigón que estaba al lado del pozo y tapó el pozo con ella , desde el cual aún se oían los gritos de Tayuya. Kiba se alejo entre risas por el bosque. Tayuya ya no podía aguantar más y lo último que sintió fue como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua para luego dar paso a la oscuridad.

Tayuya no jugaba , pero tubo la mala suerte de toparse con alguien que sí jugaba al "juego".

**Nota del autor : **como se acabaron las vacaciones de invierno y todo vuelve a la normalidad , debo concentrarme otra vez en mis estudios. Pero seguiré escribiendo este fic todos los fines de semana hasta que lo acabe. Así que estad atentos de viernes a domingo para nuevos capítulos. Gracias por seguir este fic.

Izdy-kun.


	26. Chapter 26

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 24 – Sentimientos**

**Ichigo Kurosaki había salido a asegurar la zona **dejando a Sakura durmiendo un poco mientras que Sasuke hacía guardia. Los tres habían acordado dormir cada uno por lo menos una hora para descansar , mientras otros hacían la guardia. Debían tener la casa a oscuras y evitar hacer ruidos , ya que así delatarían su presencia. Ichigo había conseguido limpiar mejor la herida de la pierna de Sakura y darle algún punto en su pierna. Ichigo supo como tratar la herida debido a que ayudaba a su padre en una pequeña clínica.

Después de registrar a fondo la zona y un poco mas allá , Ichigo entró en la casa para seguir con el relevo. Al entrar se encontró a Sasuke apuntándole con la escopeta mientras estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en una pared. Al ver Sasuke que era él , bajó el arma y se levantó.

-¿ Has visto algo , Ichigo? – preguntó Sasuke.

-No parece que haya alguien por los alrededores y he encontrado un pequeño camino por el que podemos seguir cuando partamos – dijo Ichigo - ¿ cómo está Sakura?

-Bien , sigue durmiendo aún – dijo Sasuke – podremos dejarla un rato más. A ella todo esto la está afectando mucho y creo que se merece un buen des...

Las palabras de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de una puerta corredera. Sakura , ya despierta , salía de la habitación donde se encontraba una cama. Los dos la miraron con asombro , no se esperaba que se levantase tan pronto.

-Sakura , debes de seguir durmiendo – dijo Sasuke – de los tres , eres la que mas cansada estás.

-No Sasuke – dijo Sakura mientras se frotaba la cara con su mano – yo ya descansé lo necesario , en serio. Ahora duerme un poco Sasuke...tu...te lo mereces.

-¿Estás segura Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Vamos hombre ¡¡duerme un poco chaval!!No ves , ella ya descansó , ahora tu. ¡¡No te lo pienses tanto!! – dijo Ichigo mientras le daba una patada a Sasuke empujándolo hacia la habitación.

-Está bien – dijo Sasuke un poco malhumorado por la patada – como queráis. Descansaré un poco y luego tu Ichigo , después saldremos de aquí. Hasta ahora.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Pronto se durmió. Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Sakura , haciendo ambos la guardia. A ella se la veía pensativa y un poco callada mientras que Ichigo parecía más relajado.

-Oye , entre tú y Sasuke ¿hay algo? – preguntó Ichigo a Sakura.

-Bueno...yo...- decía Sakura mientras se le ponía roja la cara -...la verdad..es que me gusta mucho...desde que le conocía me empezó a gustar , no solo por su físico...aunque a veces se haga el duro , he visto su bondad y su generosidad...el por dentro es así...y es por lo que lo amo...solo que no se si él...a mi...por culpa del maldito Programa estoy quedando como una inútil enfrente de él...como una carga para vosotros...y yo...

-¡¡No digas tonterías!! – dijo Ichigo – tu no eres una carga. Según me dijo él , de no ser por ti el ya habría muerto , dejándose hundir por la muerte de su amigo Naruto. Tu eres la que le anima a salir de aquí , el vive por proteger sobretodo a ti , Sakura , así que eso es que le importas muchos más de lo que piensas. Es más , tu fuiste quién pensó el mejor plan de todos ,¿no?¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien pensó en juntar a todos para salir de aquí?¿Acaso lo que me dijo Sasuke es mentira?

-No...si...yo se lo dije – contestó Sakura – dije la idea y le gusto...pero...no sé...

-Te dije que dejases de decir y de pensar esas estupideces – dijo Ichigo – seguro que al final de todo ocurrirá lo que tu estás pensando. Además , os conocéis de hace mucho y los dos juntos hacéis la pareja ideal. Deja de pesar todo eso , Sakura.

-Gra...gracias Ichigo- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa -..y tú...Ichigo...¿ tu tienes a alguien?

-¿Yo?...jaj...bueno , si, hay alguien – dijo Ichigo apartando la mirada de Sakura – ella es un poco especial...es de La Sociedad y de la clase...a veces es un poco borde , pero también cariñosa...y bueno...seguro que aún vive , ella es fuerte.¡¡Por eso debo de encontrarla , sería una gran ayuda para salir de aquí!!¡¡JAJA!!

-Seguro que sigue viva , Ichigo , y que la encontrarás. Y saldremos todos juntos de la isla.¡¡Ya lo verás!! – dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa hacia Ichigo.

-¡¡Ese es el espíritu Sakura!!¡¡Claro que sí!! – dijo Ichigo.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Aquellas palabras de Ichigo habían animado bastante a Sakura , ya no se sentía como una gran carga. Además , gracias a su compañero , supo que le importaba a Sasuke y que además le había ayudado a no rendirse al principio del "juego".

Ninguno de los dos compañeros se percató de que Sasuke no se había dormido cuando empezaron a hablar acerca de sus sentimientos. Sasuke había estado escuchando todo desde el cuarto , no quería interrumpir a Sakura. A él también le hubiese gustado decir todo lo que sentía acerca de ella , pero prefirió no hacerlo. Con la mirada a la luna , Sasuke se quedo pensando en todo lo sucedido...y pensando en ella.

La noche arropaba toda la isla , con un enorme silencio , mientras que la muerte aún permanecía en la isla y jugaba con el resto de alumnos como si fuesen juguetes.

Aún quedaba mucha noche y el "juego" seguía su mortal curso.


	27. Chapter 27

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 25 – Acorralada**

**-"¡Mierda , mierda , mierda!" – pensaba la alumna Tenten** mientras se refugiaba tras un árbol.

En algún lugar de la isla se había iniciado una cacería : la presa era Tenten y el cazador , Sanji Kuroashi. Tenten había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Sanji y su arco , el cual pertenecía al fallecido alumno Ishida Uryü. Sanji , al contrario que Tenten , si estaba jugando al "juego" y estaba decidido a cazar a su presa. Tenten estaba oculta en un árbol , había conseguido esquivar hasta ahora las flechas , pero no por mucho tiempo. Estaba en clara desventaja , le quedaban apenas tres disparos en su pistola y había poca visibilidad...aunque era muy posible que con solo esas tres balas pudiese quitarse a Sanji de encima. Tenten era la que mejor puntería tenía de toda la clase de tercer curso , con cualquier objeto , ya sea con una piedra que con una pistola , había nacido con ese don.

-"La cosa pinta mal , muy mal – pensaba Tenten – de esta no salgo. A mi apenas no me queda munición...¡¡Tonta, si no te hubieses puesto a disparar antes como una loca en vez de apuntar bien no te habría pasado esto. Joder , yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie , no quiero seguir El Programa , pero no me queda otra salida. He de escapar de ese pervertido de Sanji si quiero huir de aquí".

Tenten notó como una flecha se clavaba en el árbol donde estaba ella. Tenía que hacer algo , si no estaba muerta.

-¡¡Vamos!!¡¡Sal de ahí preciosa!!- decía fuertemente Sanji – solo quiero jugar un poco contigo , besarte y hacerte mía.¡¡Te prometo que seré cuidadoso!!¡¡Sal ya!!

-"Vale , analiza el objetivo hasta ahora a usado unas 4 flechas , lo más seguro que le queden unas 5 más – pensaba Tenten – y a ti solo tres disparos. Jeje , conociéndome como mucho puedo fallar uno , solo debo concentrarme , mirar a los ojos del diablo , apuntar bien , y acertar en el blanco. Puedo hacerlo , es fácil. Él tiene la puntería en el culo y tu perfecta. Aunque me cueste la vida , acertare.¡¡Vamos a ello!!"

De un impulso , Tenten salió del árbol y se puso de frente a Sanji. Alzó los brazos y apuntó a su adversario , el cual también tenía su arco preparado. Una flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Tenten cerca de su ombligo , haciendo así que la sangre brotase. Del impacto , Tenten se echó un poco para atrás , pero se recompuso y apunto de nuevo a Sanji. La costaba respirar , pero debía de apuntar bien , no podía fallar ni un solo disparo. A Sanji le dio tiempo a sacar otra flecha y prepararla para otro disparo.

-"Vamos , un poco más..." – pensaba Tenten - ...ya...te tengo.¡¡Te cacé!!"

Justo cuando Sanji disparó su flecha , Tente apretaba el gatillo de su pistola 3 veces , vaciando su cargador. Los disparos fueron a su diana , la cabeza de Sanji , la cual atravesaron dejando todo salpicado de sangre. Pero a Tenten no le dio tiempo a esquivar la flecha y se quedó clavada en su hombro izquierdo. Tenten soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que el cuerpo sin vida de Sanji se desplomaba en el suelo y el arco caía al lado de él. Tente no podía moverse a penas , debido a las heridas. Arrojó casi sin fuerzas su pistola , y tambaleándose se apoyó en un árbol. Apenas podía estar en pie y por su boca salía sangre. Tenten se quedó mirando a su compañero muerto en el suelo y sonrió un poco. Lo había logrado.

De repente , de entre la oscuridad , surgió la alumna Ino Yamanka , apuntando con su pistola a Tenten. Esta la miraba con cara de espanto.

-Un gran esfuerzo Tenten , menos mal que eliminaste a ese pervertido de Sanji , no me hubiese gustado que su sangre hubiese bañando mis delicadas manos – dijo Ino con tono cariñoso - lo has hecho bien cariño. Ahora , deja que yo me ocupe de todo , así , tu puedes descansar en paz. Te lo mereces.

Tenten no podía moverse , no tenía fuerzas. Pero para su sorpresa , Ino guardo su pistola en su cintura y abrazó a su compañera. Tenten no sabía a que venia todo esto , tampoco estaba para pensar , además , necesitaba a alguien en donde apoyarse. Pronto , Tenten noto algo frío que atravesaba su corazón y se retorcía dentro de ella. Después de eso , Tenten no pudo sentir nada más. Ino había apuñalado a Ino justo en su corazón , dejando su cuerpo caer en la hierba del bosque. Ino limpio su cuchillo con su falda del uniforme. Miró a su compañera y sonrió. Sin embargo cuando miro a Sanji muerto , le lanzo un escupitajo a su cara. Ino se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Poco tiempo después , apareció en aquel lugar el estudiante llamado Sado Yasutora , o más conocido por sus amigos y compañeros como Chad. Era la persona más fuerte de todo tercer curso , además una de la más bondadosas. Chad vio los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo y dejó caer su mochila. Se arrodilló y adopto una pose para rezar. Rezaba por sus compañeros caídos en aquel infierno que era El Programa. Chad solo quería huir de allí con todos sus amigos , no era un jugador. Quería salvar vidas , no quitarlas.

Pero El Programa lleva el sello de la muerte y todos los alumnos estaban condenados.


	28. Chapter 28

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 26 – En el embalse**

**Una mano salía del agua del embalse agarrándose a una roca**. De aquel agua emergió la alumna Rukia Kuchiki , que impulsándose en esa roca , conseguía salir del agua por unas rocas que llevaban a una plataforma , y tras esa plataforma estaban los árboles de aquél oscuro bosque. Rukia portaba en una mano dos pequeñas varillas de metal mientras que con la otra se estaba secando un poco el pelo. Un poco más alante , sentado bajo un árbol , se encontraba Luffy , el cual hacía presión en la herida que tenía en su pierna , causada por una bala tras el incidente del puente. Rukia había ayudado a Luffy a salir del agua y ahora intentaría extraerle la bala , ya que por suerte ,la bala no había llegado al hueso y la herida no era muy profunda , era lo menos que podía hacer. Rukia se situó al lado de Luffy y se puso a su altura.

-Vale Luffy – dijo Rukia – voy a sacarte la bala. Tendrás que aguantar el dolor.

-Ok – dijo Luffy – cuando quieras.

Rukia asintió. Rukia introdujo las dos varillas de metal en la herida a modo de pinzas para extraer la bala. Luffy mientras tanto aguantaba el dolor y procuraba estar en silencio , ya que eso podría delatar su posición. A Rukia le costó un poco sacar la bala , pero al final y poco a poco consiguió sacarla y haciendo que Luffy sangrase lo menos posible. Después Rukia escurrió un poco su camisa para qué el agua cayese en la herida y así poder limpiarla un poco. Luffy arrancó un trozo de su camisa y se lo ató en la herida para que fuese absorbiendo la sangre , evitando así dejar un rastro.

-Muy bien – dijo Rukia – ya está mas o menos. Ahora trata de levantarte y moverte un poco.

Luffy apoyó su espalda al árbol y con ayuda de sus brazos y su pierna buena consiguió ponerse de pie. Trató de mover la pierna de la herida y , aunque con un gran dolor , consiguió moverla un poco. Luffy levanto el pulgar de la mano derecha indicando que estaba bien. Rukia esbozó una sonrisa hacia su compañero pero pronto se fue dejando una cara de preocupación.

-Menuda mierda – dijo Rukia mientras se ponía de pié – si no hubiésemos pasado por ahí , ahora estaríamos todos juntos y conseguiríamos acabar el plan con éxito. Ahora no si ellos están vivos o no , además , no tenemos armás y no...no quiero morir aquí.

-Deja de preocuparte Rukia – dijo Luffy – es Shikamaru , es un genio , seguro que esta vivo. Vamos , nunca dejaría que te pasase algo ¡¡todos vamos a salir de aquí!!Además , ahora tenemos un nuevo objetivo. Alegrate , por fin le vas a ver. Seguro que él esta deseando volver a verte.

Rukia se sonrojó con ese comentario , haciendo que su cara volviese a sonreír.

-¡¡Si, tienes razón!!¡¡Ahora tenemos que buscar a Ichigo Kurosaki!! – dijo Rukia enérgicamente.

Luffy sonrió al ver a Rukia tan contenta. Ninguno de los dos vieron la figura que surgió de entre las sombras. Luffy de repente vio como la figura se abalanzó hacia ellos portando algo metálico. Luffy reaccionó y empujó a su compañera contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que el se agachaba y daba un culetazo en el suelo. Un machete pasó por encima de la cabeza de Luffy. El alumno Shinji Hirako había decido atacar a sus dos compañeros.

-JAJAJA...podéis daros por muertos – dijo Shinji - ¡¡No sois rival para mi machete!!

-¡¡LUFFY!! – gritó Rukia.

Luffy , que estaba en el suelo , agarró una piedra con la mano y , haciendo un gran esfuerzo aguantando el dolor , se levantó y propinó un fuerte golpe con la piedra en la cara de Shinji , antes de que esté pudiese atacar de nuevo con su machete. Shinji cayó hacía atrás con toda su cara manchada en sangre, haciendo soltar su machete.

-¡¡Déjale Luffy y huyamos ahora que podemos!! – gritó Rukia.

Luffy fue cojeando hasta su compañera y esta cogió a Luffy a caballito , ya que le costaba andar rápido. Rukia empezó a correr hacia dentro del bosque al mismo tiempo que Shinji se arrastraba a por su machete.

-¡¡MALDITOS!!¡¡OS MATARÉ!! – gritó Shinji mientras cogía de nuevo su machete y se levantaba.

Cuando Shinji giró la cabeza para buscar a sus dos compañeros , estos habían desaparecido en la oscuridad del bosque , habían conseguido escapar de él. Shinji dio un grito de furia.

Como de las sombras , varias figuras surgieron de entre los árboles. A Shinji le dio tiempo a ver poco , ya que antes de que pudiese hacer nada , una de las figuras sacó una katana y , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , la cabeza de Shinji salió volando separándose del resto del cuerpo , dejando un gran rastro de sangre. La cabeza cayó mucho mas separada que el cuerpo.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco , Zorro – dijo una de las figuras , la alumna Ise Nanao.

-Debía de hacerlo Nanao , era un jugador – respondió otra figura , la del alumno Kensei Muguruma.

-¡¡Queréis callaros los dos!! – dijo la tercera figura , el alumno conocido como Zorro Ronoa mientras guardaba su katana – no sabemos si hay alguien más cerca. Nuestro objetivo ahora es coger a Luffy y a Rukia antes que nadie. Hay que ir deprisa tras ellos.¡¡Vamos!!

Nanao y Kensei asintieron y los tres compañeros se pusieron a correr para alcanzar a Rukia y a Luffy siguiendo un pequeño rastro de sangre de la herida de Luffy. Después de desaparecer por el bosque , solo quedo el silencio en aquel lugar cerca del agua.


	29. Actualizada lista

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**EXTRA :**

**Actualizada lista de alumnos de tercer curso :**

**Alumnos :**

Alumno 1 – Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

Alumno 2 – Sanji Kuroashi ( One Piece)----------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 3 – Hitsugaya Toshiro (Bleach)-----------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 4 – Renji Abarai (Bleach)

Alumno 5 – Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto)

Alumno 6 – Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)------------------------------------ Muerto

Alumno 7 – Ussop Sogeking ( One Piece)---------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 8 – Ichigo Kurosaki ( Bleach)

Alumno 9 – Chouji Akimichi (Naruto)-------------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 10 – Zorro Ronoa (One Piece)

Alumno 11 – Neji Hyuuga (Naruto)----------------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 12 – Sado Yasutora (Bleach)

Alumno 13 – Ishida Uryü (Bleach)------------------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 14 – Sasuke Uchiha ( Naruto)

Alumno 15 – Lee Rock ( Naruto )

Alumno 16 – Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Alumno 17 – Shinji Hirako (Bleach)---------------------------------------Muerto

Alumno 18 – Sai Raíz (Naruto)

Alumno 19 – Kensei Muguruma (Bleach)

Alumno 20- Kankuro Karasu (Naruto)------------------------------------Muerto

**Alumnas :**

Alumna 1 – Temari Nipuo (Naruto)---------------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 2 – Inoue Orihime ( Bleach)--------------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 3 - Hiyori Sarugaki (Bleach)------------------------------------- Muerta

Alumna 4 – Nami Cocoyashi (One Piece)

Alumna 5 – Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)--------------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 6 - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)

Alumna 7 – Ino Yamanaka (Naruto)

Alumno 8 – Hinamori Momo (Bleach)------------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 9 – Ten Ten (Naruto)--------------------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 10 – Ise Nanao (Bleach)

Alumna 11- Nico Robin (One Piece)

Alumna 12 – Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach)----------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 13 – Vivi Nefertari (One Piece)----------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 14 – Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Alumna 15 – Haku Zabuza (Naruto)

Alumna 16 – Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 17 – Tatsuki Arisawa (Bleach)

Alumna 18 – Lisa Yadömaru (Bleach)

Alumna 19 – Kukaku Shiba (Bleach)------------------------------------Muerta

Alumna 20 – Tayuya Kunoichi (Naruto)---------------------------------Muerta

**Estudiantes totales de tercer curso :40**

**Alumnos muertos:9// Alumnas muertas:11 //Total muertos:20// Total vivos:20 **

**Nota del autor : **ya que la historia ha avanzado bastante , ya era hora de ofrecer la lista de los estudiantes caídos en el fic. Esto aun no acabado. Gracias por seguir el fic.

Izdy-kun


	30. Chapter 30

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 27 – Reencuentro**

**-¿Ya estamos todos? Pongámonos en marcha – **dijo Ichigo.

El grupo compuesto por Ichigo , Sasuke y Sakura habían estado descansando en aquella casa. El grupo debía de seguir avanzando buscando a otros compañeros que no siguieran El Programa para tratar de salir de la isla , además de encontrar a los miembros pertenecientes a La Sociedad. Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta de salida de la casa , listos para seguir su camino. Habían cogido provisiones y las habían juntando todo en una bolsa , que portaba Sakura , para ir más ligeros.

-Ya estamos listos – dijo Sakura.

-Vale , Sasuke tu iras ahora delante , Sakura en medio y yo ahora cubriré la retaguardia – dijo Ichigo.

-De acuerdo , vamos allá – dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió lentamente la puerta que daba al exterior y avanzaba lentamente mientras apuntaba a todas las direcciones con la escopeta. Todo parecía en calma , aunque sentía una extraña sensación , como si alguien lo mirase. Sasuke levantó la mano en señal de que sus dos compañeros avanzasen. Aun era de noche , y la oscuridad aún reinaba. De repente Sasuke oyó un ruido y rápidamente se giró y puntó hacia donde escuchó el ruido. Una enorme y fuerte figura se abalanzó sobre Sasuke , que con un fuerte golpe apartó la escopeta e hizo que Sasuke se echase hacia atrás cayéndosele la escopeta. Rápidamente , Sasuke sacó su kunai del bolsillo e hizo un movimiento rápido para poder cortar con él a su enemigo. Pero este se anticipó y freno el ataque del kunai dando con su antebrazo al brazo de Sasuke , para finalizar con un empujón a Sasuke que lo alejase de él. Ambos luchadores se quedaron en posición para atacar.

-¡¡No tengo intención de matarte!! – dijeron los dos contrincantes.

Sasuke por fin pudo ver bien a su adversario : piel morena , alta estatura , pelo un poco largo , fuerte...Sasuke pronto reconoció a su rival , era Sado "Chad" Yasutora.

-¡¡Para Sasuke!! – gritó Ichigo - ¡¡es Chad!!¡¡Es amigo!!

-No quieres matarme ... – dijo Sasuke aún sujetando su kunai - ...Chad..¿tu tampoco juegas?

-Nunca jugaría a esto – respondió Chad.

Ambos compañeros adoptaron una postura mas relajada y Sasuke guardó su kunai. Chad era , posiblemente , la persona más fuerte de todo tercer curso. Además , era de los más cayados y siempre ayudaba a los débiles a defenderse de los matones. Sasuke recuerda haberle visto hablar alguna vez con Ichigo , pues él era de las pocas personas con las que hablaba Ichigo.

-Es una suerte que estés aquí Chad – decía Ichigo – siempre supe que sobrevivirías , contigo no hay quién pueda. Ellos dos , Sakura y Sasuke , están conmigo. Ninguno de nosotros tres jugamos al "juego".

-¡Sí, ahora contigo seguro que salimos de aquí – dijo Sakura.

-¿El también es de La Sociedad? – preguntó Sasuke.

-No , el no es un miembro , pero es una persona en la que confío. Chad no es de los malos – dijo Ichigo – y ahora nosotros cuatro saldremos de esta maldita isla.

-Lo siento pero...no puedo ir con vosotros – dijo Chad mirando al suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-No quisiera que os pasase algo malo por mi culpa – dijo Chad – no quiero entorpecer a nadie , aunque también yo desee lo mismo. Además...yo estoy buscando a una persona , y hasta que no sepa que está viva , no pensaré en otra cosa.

-Pero Chad... – dijo Ichigo.

-Lo siento mucho , Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo Chad.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí , una vez la encuentre , me uniré a vosotros – dijo Chad – lo prometo.

-Muy bien – dijo Ichigo más seriamente – confío en que volverás , tu nunca has roto una promesa.

Chad sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes de irte – dijo Sasuke – ¿te importaría señalarnos en el mapa los cadáveres que hayas visto?

Chad apuntó en el mapa de Sasuke a todos sus compañeros que había visto muertos. Ichigo estaba un poco disgustado por su decisión , al igual que Sakura , aunque ella estaba más contenta ya que aún había gente que no seguía el "juego". Después de esto , los cuatro compañeros estaban preparados para seguir cada uno con su camino. Era el momento de despedirse.

-Chad , antes de irte – dijo Ichigo – quiero que cojas mi pistola. Nosotros tenemos la escopeta , otra pistola y una katana. Cógela , así estarás más seguro.

-Gracias , pero no – dijo Chad – sabes que siempre rechazo las armas , además , sabes de sobra lo bien que me defiendo con mis puños. Oye , una curiosidad ¿de donde sacaste esa katana?

-¿Está?...de la zona residencial – explicaba Ichigo – en una de las casas había una gran colección de espadas de todo tipo. Faltaban un par , así que supongo que otros las habrán cogido , así que yo me quede con esta. Me manejo bien con ella.

-Ok – dijo Chad – amigos míos , es hora de partir.

-Muy bien , mucha suerte Chad – dijo Ichigo – hasta pronto , amigo.

-Cuídate – dijo Sasuke.

-Seguro que encuentras a quién estas buscando – decía Sakura – y los dos volveréis con nosotros y nos iremos de aquí.¡¡Mucha suerte!!.

-Gracias a todos , vosotros también tened mucho cuidado – dijo Chad – adiós.

Los cuatro compañeros se separaron. Chad se fue en sentido contrario del camino por el que iban Sasuke , Sakura e Ichigo. Chad prometió que volvería , aunque en este "juego" , esas promesas no siempre se cumplen : puede tener "mala suerte".


	31. Chapter 31

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 28 – Ataque sorpresa**

**Sasuke , Sakura e Ichigo avanzaban por el pequeño huerto **al lado de la casa donde habían tomado un descanso. Chad ya se había perdido de vista entre los árboles y el grupo de los tres compañeros debían de cruzar el huerto para llegar a un pequeño camino por el que seguir. Todo el grupo miraba hacia todos lados , atentos a cualquier peligro. Sasuke iba primero , seguido de Sakura y cubriendo las espaldas estaba Ichigo. Todos ellos estaban preparados para afrontar lo que fuese.

A Sakura se le ocurrió mirar un momento hacía arriba para mirar la luna cuando , de repente , vio como una bola negra estaba apunto de caer sobre ellos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura.

Ichigo rápidamente miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-¡¡UNA GRANADA!!¡¡AL SUELO!! – gritaba Ichigo mientras sacaba su pistola de la cintura.

Ichigo apuntó rápidamente hacía la granada y disparó contra ella. La granada explotó en el aire haciendo que todos cayesen al suelo a causa de la pequeña explosión.

-¡¡Joder!!¡¡¿¿Quién coño ha sido??!!-dijo Sasuke mientras cargaba su escopeta.

-¡¡Allí!!¡¡Detrás de ese tractor hay alguien!! – dijo Sakura mientras señalaba un tractor que había al final del huerto.

-¡¡Vamos detrás de ese muro!!- dijo Ichigo señalando un pequeño muro de hormigón ,que les llegaba a la altura de su cintura ,por el que entraron al huerto antes.

Los tres compañeros se pusieron a correr hacia el muro , agachados.

-¡¡OTRA!!-gritó Sasuke.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta , apuntó rápidamente hacia la granada y disparó. Esta vez necesito dos disparos para hacerla estallar , ya que no apuntó bien como antes. Sai se dejó ver detrás del tractor para empezar a disparar una ráfaga de disparos. A los tres les dio tiempo a llegar al muro y agacharse tras para estar a cubierto de los disparos de Sai.

Cuando este dejaba de disparar para recargar , salían Sasuke e Ichigo a disparar contra él , pero estaba protegido por el tractor. Así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que se dieron cuenta que la munición empezaba a escasear.

-¡¡Maldito cabrón de Sai!! – decía Sasuke - ¡¡¿¿nunca se le acaba la munición??!!

-Estoy pinta muy mal – dijo Ichigo – ese bastardo esta esperando a que se nos acabe la munición para matarnos. Y lo está consiguiendo , apenas nos queda munición.

-Hay que llegar al camino – decía Sakura – pero si salimos ahí estamos muertos.¿Qué podemos hacer?

Los tres se sentaron tras el hormigón para cubrirse de la nueva ráfaga de disparos.

-Lo distraeré – dijo Sasuke mirando a sus compañeros – correré hacia los árboles y haré que me siga , así vosotros podréis escapar por el camino. Es lo único que creo que podemos hacer ahora.

-¡No Sasuke! – gritó Sakura - ¡No lo hagas , es un suicidio!

-Calla Sakura , dije que te protegería y así lo haré – dijo fuertemente Sasuke – dame tu pistola y coge tu la escopeta. Con la pistola llevaré menos peso y correré más rápido.

Sakura , con lagrimas en sus ojos , asintió y le entregó su pistola. A cambio Sasuke le dio la pistola.

-Muy bien. Ichigo , cuida de ella hasta que regrese con vosotros – dijo Sasuke.

-¡Escucha! – dijo Ichigo – en cuanto puedas , debes de dirigirte hacía la parte norte de la isla , allí nos dirigiremos nosotros. Verás unas casas , quedate por esa zona , desde ahí saldremos de esta isla.¿Entendido?.

Sasuke asintió y vio que Sakura le agarraba de la mano para que no se fuese. Este se soltó , agarro a Sakura de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Sakura , no temas , voy a volver. No voy a dejar que ese cabrón acabe conmigo – dijo Sasuke – volveré a tu lado. Hasta entonces se todo lo fuerte que puedas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke acarició su cara y la dio un beso en la frente.

Sasuke salió corriendo del muro y disparando hacia el tractor. Sai se fijó en él y empezó a perseguirle velozmente hacia el bosque que rodeaba a toda la casa. Sasuke corría a la vez que esquivaba los disparos de Sai. Ambos por fin entraron en el oscuro bosque.

-"Lo conseguí – pensaba Sasuke – ahora podréis escapar del huerto. Solo me queda perder a ese maldito. Los árboles me protegerán de sus disparos"

Sasuke empezó a zigzaguear entre los árboles a la vez que corría por el bosque , oyendo como los disparos chocaban en los árboles cercanos a él. Parecía estar seguro entre los árboles.

-"Jaja...así no puedes darme Sai – pensaba Sasuke – esta vez tu no serás quien gane"

De repente , una nueva ráfaga de disparos parecía sonar aún más cerca de Sasuke. Pero , esta vez , tres disparos alcanzaron a Sasuke impactándole uno en la pierna izquierda , otro hacía el lado izquierdo del ombligo y el tercero en su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke gritó de dolor al recibir los disparos , que hicieron que viese su propia sangre salpicando su cuerpo. Debido a los disparos, Sasuke se tambaleó y tuvo la mala suerte de caer rodando por una gran cuesta quedándose tumbado en el suelo gritando del dolor.

Esto no podía estar pasando , Sasuke otra vez volvía a la misma situación que vivió con Neji , solo que esta vez pintaba aún peor.


	32. Chapter 32

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 29 – Al borde de la muerte**

**Sasuke estaba malherido debido a los disparos de Sai** , y esta vez parecía no haber escapatoria. Sasuke consiguió ponerse de rodillas , pero apenas podía moverse.

-"¡¡MIERDA!! – pensaba Sasuke – voy a morir...voy a morir...mirate , te han dejado como un colador , yo no...¿qué estoy diciendo?...yo no so así...pero tengo miedo..¡¡No pienses eso Sasuke!!...debes de sobrevivir , tienes que hacerlo por Naruto , por tus compañeros...por Sakura...tengo que volver con ella , lo prometí...tengo que levantarme, salir de aquí...¡¡VAMOS!!"

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Sasuke , poco a poco consiguió ponerse de pie. A cada movimiento que hacía su sangre saliese más. Pero no podía quedarse allí , debía de escapar. Sasuke miró a la parte de arriba de la enorme cuesta por la que había caído. Allí arriba estaba Sai , sin ninguna expresión en su cara , mirando fijamente a su víctima. A Sasuke le recorrió un enorme sentimiento de pánico por su cuerpo al ver a Sai , debía de salir de ese lugar inmediatamente.

Sasuke empezó a correr como pudo , ya que sus heridas casi le impedían moverse. Se empezaba a chocar con los árboles , debido a que su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Sasuke no miraba atrás , sabía que Sai comenzaría a perseguirle en cualquier momento , y ya se esperaba lo peor.

Sai seguía a Sasuke con la mirada , pero antes de que se pudiese perder entre los árboles , dio un salto y bajó rápidamente por aquella cuesta apuntando a Sasuke con sus ametralladoras. A Sasuke cada vez le costaba más respirar , no podía correr en ese estado. Los árboles desaparecieron y dieron paso a un acantilado: era una gran caída donde se podían oír las olas rompiéndose con las rocas. Sasuke se paró en seco , había llegado hasta el límite de la isla...ahora si que no había escapatoria. Sasuke se taba las heridas como podía mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aliento. Sai apareció justo en frente del , mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras apuntaba a Sasuke con su arma. Sasuke se quedó mirándole , colapsado ante la situación.

-¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ COÑO HACES ESTO SAI??!!¡¡NO SIGAS JUGANDO A ESTA MIERDA!! – gritaba Sasuke - ¡¡Piensa un poco!!¡¡Tú tenías amigos , eras uno de los genios de la clase!!¡¡¿Cómo has podido caer en El Programa?!!¡¡¿Por qué matas a tus compañeros cuando puedes escapar con ellos??!!¡¡No lo hagas Sai!!¡DESPIERTA YA DEL MALDITO "JUEGO"!!

Sasuke miraba a Sai , esperaba una reacción de él . Sai sin dejar de mirarle , apretó el botón del cargador de su UZI , haciendo que cayese al suelo. A Sasuke le cambió la cara , parece que lo había conseguido , pero esa idea de victoria duró poco. Sasi metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un nuevo cargador que colocó en su arma. Ya no había nada más , que hacer , Sasuke no tenía arma ya que se la había caído al recibir los disparos. Su destino estaba escrito.

-¡¡ESTA BIEN , MALDITO PSICOPATA!!¡¡ACABA YA CONMIGO!! – gritó Sasuke entre lágrimas.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar la cara de su asesino. Sai esbozó una sonrisa. Justo antes de que apretase su gatillo , Sai oyó un ruido y giró su cabeza. Vio como una fuerte figura acababa de aparecer al lado suya , Sai quiso reaccionar , pero ya era tarde. Un fuerte golpe hizo que Sai soltase su arma , seguido de una fuerte patada a su pecho que lo hizo rodar por los suelos. Chad había aparecido en la escena. Sasuke se alegró de verlo. Chad , que estaba en una postura defensiva miró a Sasuke.

-¿Estas bien , Sasuke? – preguntó Chad.

-¡¡Chad!! – dijo Sasuke – me duele mucho , pero creo que estoy bi..

La cabeza de Sasuke empezó a dar vueltas e hizo que se desmayase y cayese redondo al suelo. Chad rápidamente fue a cogerlo con su fuertes brazos. Chad había cometido un error :bajar la guardia frente a Sai.

Sai metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un objeto esférico oscuro : una granada. Sai quito la anilla y la lanzó rodando como si fuese un bolo hacía sus dos compañeros , parándose a pocos centímetros de ellos. Chad pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-¡¡Una granada!! – dijo Chad sorprendido.

Chad agarró fuerte el cuerpo de Sasuke y corrió con el hacia el borde del acantilado. No había otra forma de salir de allí que no fuese saltando al mar. Justo cuando Chad saltó , la granada hizo explosión. La explosión hizo que Sai se tapase la cara.

Chad no soltaba el cuerpo de Sasuke por nada , y ahora ambos iban de cabeza al agua , viendo por último como las olas se rompían en las rocas de justo debajo de ellos.

Sai no oyó nada , había perdido a sus dos compañeros de vista. Se levantó y cogió su bolsa. Recogió su arma y caminó hasta el borde del acantilado. Miró hacia abajo : allí no había nada , solo agua y rocas , ningún cuerpo. Sai escupió al agua y miró al cielo. Poco a poco estaba empezando a amanecer. Sai volvió sobre sus pasos para perderse nuevamente en el verde bosque.


	33. Chapter 33

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 30 – Amanecer**

**El solo poco a poco salía de su escondite **borrando poco a poco la oscura noche , haciendo todo visible a los ojos y despertando a la vida. En una playa de la isla , las olas mojaban el cuerpo tendido de Chad , el cual miraba como el cielo se volvía azul. Al lado de Chad estaba el cuerpo de Sasuke , aún inconsciente , pero respirando. Chad respiró de alivio al ver que su compañero estaba con vida e inmediatamente se levantó. Chad echó un vistazo al lugar : enfrente suya tenia el amplio mar y detrás empezaba el bosque. Un poco más allá , diviso un gran edificio , era un faro. Chad se alegró al verlo , seguramente habría algo con lo que curarse y coger provisiones.

Chad se limpio la arena de su ropa y fue a agacharse para coger a su compañero.

-¡Alto ahí! – dijo la voz de una chica detrás de Chad – quedate quieto , así podré matarte sin complicaciones.

Chad se levantó y se giro para ver quien era. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la alumna Lisa Yadömaru. , que con una mano se colocaba sus gafas mientras con la otra sostenía una pequeña espada. Chad no entendía porque le quería matar , ella no parecía en absoluto absorbida por el "juego".

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Lisa? – preguntó Chad.

-Sobrevivir – respondió Lisa – y para eso tengo que matar a todos los que me encuentre.

-Yo no tengo intención de matar a nadie Lisa – dijo Chad - ¿porqué sigues las reglas del programa?.¿No ves que estas bailando como quieren los tipos del gobierno?. Yo desde luego no pienso hacerlo. Y como yo , hay muchos más que solo buscan la forma de salir de aquí sin matar a nadie. Por favor Lisa , baja el arma. Ven con nosotros si quieres , pero quitate esa idea de matar de la cabeza.

-Jajaja...eso es imposible – dijo Lisa – hagas lo que hagas , si no sigues las reglas del Programa , mueres. Y si no mira donde esta ahora Naruto Uzumaki , muerto por no seguir El Programa. Ellos lo dijeron bien claro : solo puede sobrevivir aquél que mate a todos...y yo seré la ganadora.

-Estas loca – dijo Chad.

-No Chad , todo lo contrario , se donde estoy – dijo Lisa – aquí hay que seguir las reglas si quieres vivir. Esto no es como esas películas o mangas en los que al final todos se salvan o ocurre algo milagroso...esto es real. Y el único billete para salir de aquí es ganando el "juego". Primero , te cortare la cabeza y después mataré a Sasuke...aunque quizás me aproveche antes un poco de él ahora que no puede moverse.

-No hay manera de hacerte cambiar ¿no? – dijo Chad

-No – respondió fuertemente Lisa – y ahora...¡¡preparate para morir!!

Lisa corrió hacia Chad con su espada con intención de atacar. Ella no sabia luchar , y mucho menos manejar una espada. Chad sabía eso , era su ventaja sobre Lisa , así que la aprovecharía. Chad , no quería matarla , sollo dejarla inconsciente sufriendo el menor daño posible. Lisa trató de cortar el pecho de Chad , pero este esquivó fácilmente el ataque , pero un nuevo ataque de Lisa con la espada produjo que Chad recibiera un corte en su brazo derecho. Chad , sin embargo , no se quejo. Agarró a Lisa del cuello y la levantó. Se quedo mirándola un poco y la arrojó contra la arena unos pasos más de él. Lisa se levantó y agarro fuertemente su espada.

-¡¡Esto acaba de empezar!! – dijo Lisa.

De pronto , en la escena aparecieron dos personas más , que se quedaron justo en medio de Chad y de Lisa. Eran los alumnos Ise Nanao y Kensei Muguruma.

-Tranquilo Chad , no venimos a matarte , venimos a ayudarte a ti y a tu amigo – dijo Kensei – Nanao , encárgate de esa loca ¿quieres?

-¡¡¿ Y porqué no lo haces tu , pedazo de vago?!! – dijo Nanao un poco enojada.

-Te recuerdo que lo acabamos de echar a suertes y te salio encargarte de ella – dijo Kensei – así que haz lo que te ha tocado.

-¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!! – dijo Lisa – ¡¡¡os mataré a todos!!!

Lisa empezó a correr con la espada arriba preparada para atacar hacía Nanao , que era quien tenía mas cerca. Nanao reaccionó rápido y saco de su cintura una pistola. Apuntó a la cara de Lisa y, justo cuando estaba enfrente de ella, disparó. El disparo atravesó la frente de Lisa salpicando la mano de Nanao , cayendo muerta hacia atrás en la calida arena. Nanao soplo su arma y se la guardó de nuevo en la cintura. Chad aún estaba sorprendido por la presencia de estos dos.

-No estamos jugando , Sado Yasutora – dijo Kensei . pero debíamos eliminar a Lisa para salvarte.

-Llamame Chad – dijo Chad - ¿qué vais a hacer ahora con nosotros?

-Nada malo – dijo Nanao – os llevaremos al faro ante nuestro líder , Zorro Ronoa. Allí podemos curar a Sasuke y a ti.

-Si , no creo que Zorro tenga problemas con vosotros – dijo Kensei – además , encontramos a otros dos que no estaban jugando tampoco.

-Sí , y parece que saben mucho de la isla – dijo Nanao – lo mismos los conoces.

-Bueno , ya hablaremos mejor dentro del faro – dijo Kensei – ayudame con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Chad estaba extrañado con todo , pero al menos sabía que no jugaban...al menos eso creía. Chad apartó a Kensei del cuerpo y se lo cargó a sus espaldas. Después de eso , los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el faro dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de Lisa tirado en la arena.


	34. Chapter 34

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 31 – Nuevo grupo**

**-"¿Estoy muerto? – pensaba Sasuke – ...es posible...o no**. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la cara de Sai...¡¡cabrón!!...necesito volver...salir de aquí , regresar a su lado...no me puedo rendir ahora, hazlo por Naruto y por ella. Vamos Sasuke , espabílate...¡¡despierta!!"

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz del sol que entraba por una ventana hizo que Sasuke los tuviese que cerrar un poco. Aun estaba un poco mareado , no sabia muy bien lo que había pasado. Sasuke estaba en una pequeña habitación en una cama , con parte de su cuerpo vendado y vestido solo con su calzoncillo. Las heridas aun le dolían un poco al moverse. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció una chica. A Sasuke le costo un poco reconocerla , pero al final supo que era Ise Nanao. Esta se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke ya despierto y sentado en la cama.

-¡¡Eh chicos , ya esta despierto!! – dijo Nanao – no te muevas mucho Sasuke.

Por la puerta aparecieron dos personas más , se trataban de Kensei y de Zorro Ronoa.

-¡Vaya , vaya!. Parece que nuestro invitado a despertado – dijo Zorro con una cierta sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde estoy?¿Dónde esta Chad? – preguntó Sasuke aceleradamente.

-Tranquilo. Encontramos a Chad luchando contra una luchadora para protegerte – dijo Kensei – hasta que llegamos Nanao y yo y le ayudamos. Después os trajimos aquí , al faro, y tratamos de curar tus heridas como pudimos.

-Chad ya no está aquí , se fue. No se qué dijo de encontrar a una persona y de que no quería entorpecer el camino de nadie. Bueno , le dejamos ir , era su decisión – decía Zorro – nos dijo que estuviste a punto de morir a manos de ese capullo de Sai , pero que te salvó.

-Si – dijo Sasuke – y le quería dar las gracias por haberme salvado.

-Cuando le veas de nuevo se las darás. Es un tío fuerte , seguro que estará bien – dijo Zorro – oye , una pregunta. Chad nos dijo que estabas junto a Sakura e Ichigo...¿es eso cierto?

-Si , les encontraré de nuevo. Prometí regresar. – contestó Sasuke.

-Hum , esta bien – dijo Zorro - ¿te contó Ichigo lo qué es La Sociedad?

-Sí , ya nos lo dijo todo – dijo Sasuke - ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Nanao , haz el favor de hacer pasar a nuestros otros dos invitados – dijo Zorro.

Sasuke se extraño al oír eso. Nanao salió de la habitación quedándose Zorro y Kensei mirando a Sasuke , sin que este supiese que pasase. Nanao apareció con otras dos personas más en aquella pequeña habitación. Sasuke pronto reconoció el rostro de una.

-¡¡Tu!!¡¡Tu eres Luffy!! – dijo Sasuke.

-¡Buenas Sasuke!¡Pareces que te acuerdas de todo! – dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Luffy , aquel hombre que había parado a Sasuke en la escuela , estaba ahora enfrente de él. Si no hubiese sido por Luffy , Sasuke seguramente hubiese corrido la misma suerte que Naruto. Al lado de Luffy se encontraba Rukia , que miraba seriamente a Sasuke.

-Ellos dos fueron atacados por Shinji y huyeron – dijo Nanao – Zorro se encargó de su perseguidor y conseguimos atraparles. Por suerte , ellos no jugaban , así que los aceptamos en el faro. Nos contaron todo lo que había pasado , todo lo de La Sociedad y su objetivo. Y contigo conseguirán su objetivo.

-¿Objetivo? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-Debemos de encontrar al miembro de La Sociedad Ichigo Kurosaki e informarle de lo ocurrido y del paradero del otro miembro de la organización , Shikamaru Nara. Según nos dijo tu amigo , tu estabas con Ichigo ¿no?- decía Rukia - la pregunta es ¿sabes donde está?

-Mira que eres borde Rukia , tratale con un poco más de delicadeza – dijo Luffy.

-Si , mas o menos se donde esta – dijo Sasuke – antes de separarme de ellos me dijo que nos reuniríamos en la parte más al norte de la isla , por donde hay unas casas creo que me dijo.

-Si concuerda con los planes – dijo Luffy – por allí se encuentra la salida de la isla.

-¿Salida? – repitió Sasuke.

-¡Te lo explicaremos más adelante! – dijo Luffy - ¡ te acompañaremos en busca de Ichigo y de Sakura! Además Rukia , acuerdate de cuando contacté con La Sociedad para informar de todo. Seguros que ellos ya habrán puesto algún plan en marcha para ayudarnos a escapar de esto.

-Luffy – dijo Sasuke – quiero darte las gracias por pararme en la clase. De no ser por ti , estaría muerto.

-¡¡Eso no fue nada!! – dijo alegremente Luffy – nunca dejaré morir a nadie por culpa de esos cerdos del gobierno.

-Muy bien , nuestros destinos ya están decididos – dijo Zorro – tu , Sasuke Uchiha , iras con Rukia y Luffy a reencontrarte con los otros dos.

-¿ Y nosotros que haremos Zorro? – preguntó Nanao.

-No podemos quedarnos en el faro para siempre , seguro que pronto será una zona de peligro – dijo Zorro – nosotros iremos de caza...¡¡VAMOS A CAZAR A ESE PSICÓPATA DE SAI!!

Kensei y Nanao se miraron sorprendidos.

-Tened cuidado – dijo Sasuke – ese Sai es demasiado peligroso.

-Eso es que aún no se ha enfrentado a mi – dijo Zorro con una sonrisa desafiante – Sasuke , vistete y coge tus armas. Partirás a tu destino cuando pasen los anuncios de los altavoces , que quedara más o menos unos treinta minutos para que empiecen. Después , vosotros tres iréis al norte y nosotros iremos a por Sai. Muy bien ¡¡preparaos todos para afrontar el final del Programa!!.

Ya estaba decido , un nuevo grupo iría en búsqueda de uno de los mayores peligros del "juego" , mientras que Sasuke , Luffy y Rukia iría al reencuentro de Sakura e Ichigo.

Parece que el fin de El Programa empezaba a verse. Pero aún quedaban caminos de sangre que recorrer , aún quedaban más alumnos vivos.


	35. Chapter 35

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 32 – Rivales**

**El alumno Renji Abarai caminaba con máxima precaución **por el bosque , iluminado ahora por los rayos del sol. Renji portaba en su mano una pistola lista para defenderse de un posible ataque. Bajo esa pelirroja melena se escondía el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de tercer curso , una mente competitiva con una buena condición física. Ahora Renji solo quería salir de esa isla , le daba igual a quién tuviese que matar , aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Hasta entonces había tenido suerte de no haberse encontrado con nadie y de haber conseguido un arma de un cadáver.

Desde hace poco Renji estaba sintiendo la sensación de que alguien estaba cerca , sentía unos ojos clavados en su nuca. De repente , Renji oyó un brusco ruido de unas hojas al moverse cerca de él. Cómo un rayo, Renji saltó hacia un lado de donde estaba. Dos disparos impactaron en la hierba del suelo donde estaba Renji. Esté observó que había un matorral en el que el movimiento de las hojas era más fuerte. Renji apuntó a ese matorral.

-¡¡Dejate ver!! – gritó Renji.

Al ver que no hubo una respuesta inmediata , Renji disparó dos veces a ese matorral. Se escucharon dos quejidos provinentes de ese matorral. Renji supo que había dado a alguien tras ese matorral , pero no sabía si estaba muerto.

Rápidamente , el alumno Kiba Inuzuka salió rodando de ese matorral y seguidamente disparó tres tiros contra su compañero. Renji reaccionó a tiempo y , apartándose de las balas, disparó contra Kiba , acertando una bala en su pecho. Renji se paró al ver que le había dado.

-¡¡Kiba!!¡¡Maldito cabrón!! – dijo furiosamente Renji.

Para sorpresa de Renji , Kiba se levantó al parecer sin ningún rasguño. Rápidamente Renji apuntó de nuevo a su compañero y disparó. No salió ninguna bala de la pistola de Renji , su cargador se había acabado...su último cargador.

-¡¡No mierda!! – exclamó Renji.

-¡¡Jaja!! – rió Kiba – que mala suerte has tenido , Renji. Gracias a este chaleco antibalas no he recibido ningún tiro , sin embargo tú , te has quedado sin balas. Esta vez seré yo quien te gane a este "juego".

Sonriendo , Kiba observaba la cara de pánico que tenía en ese momento Renji. Kiba apuntó a la cabeza de su compañero y apretó el gatillo...pero no pasó nada. Kiba también se había quedado sin balas en su cargador. Kiba arrojó furiosamente su pistola.

-¡¡Mierda!! – dijo Kiba.

-¿Quien habló de mala suerte , Kiba? – dijo Renji en tono burlón mientras también arrojaba su pistola.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Renji y Kiba siempre habían sido rivales en todo , tanto en deportes como en otros campos de la vida, como el amor. El odio de el uno al otro había estado creciendo durante años y ahora parecía que todo ese odio iba a estallar.

-No tienes nada que hacer Kiba – dijo Renji.

-Aún no digas nada Renji – dijo Kiba – en este primer tiempo hemos quedado a empate. Pero pienso ganarte a este "juego".

-Así que ves todo esto como un "juego" ¿eh?¿cómo otro deporte? – dijo Renji - ¿he de recordarte quién es el que gana a quién en cualquier deporte?

-¿He de recordarte quién es mejor en clase , Renji? – dijo Kiba - ¿he de contarte quién es el que le dejo su novia por mi?

-¡¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!! – dijo Renji .

-¿Ves, en esos "deportes" gano yo , mientras que tu solo lo haces en otros deportes mas para críos – dijo Kiba - y ahora veremos quién de los dos ganara este "juego".¡¡Yo , Kiba Inuzuka , seré el nuevo ganador en El Programa!!

-¡Je, no me hagas reír – dijo Renji - lo quieres así ¿no Kiba?.Muy bien , preparate para la derrota.

Ambos metieron su mano derecha en sus respectivas bolsas que llevaban al hombro. Kiba sacó la mano antes que Renji. Kiba abrió su mano y enseño a Renji tres bolas moradas que sujetaba con los dedos. Kiba lanzó una sonrisa desafiante a Renji.

-Estas de broma ¿no? – dijo Renji con un tono burlón.

Renji se quito la bolsa de su hombro con su mano mateada y la sujeto con la mano que tenía libre. Renji sacó de la bolsa un látigo enrollado y arrojó su bolsa contra el suelo. Kiba se sorprendió por uno instantes , pero volvió a mirar fijamente a Renji y arrojó su bolsa también. Renji desenrolló su látigo y Kiba guardo las bolas en su puño. El duelo estaba servido.

-Creo que ese chaleco y esas bolitas tienen poco que hacer contra mi látigo, Kiba – dijo Renji burlándose de Kiba.

-No te conviene subestimarme Renji – dijo Kiba – ya veremos quien vence a quien.

El odio era palpable entre ellos dos. Ahora , Renji y Kiba resolverían su rivalidad. Solo uno de los dos podía ganar en este infernal "juego".

-¡¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!! – dijeron a la vez Renji y Kiba.


	36. Chapter 36

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 33 – Mala suerte**

**Los dos eternos rivales , Renji y Kiba , se miraban fijamente **a los ojos atentos al menor movimiento del contrario. Renji agarraba fuertemente su látigo preparado para atacar , mientras que Kiba apretaba su puño donde guardaba esas bolas. Cada uno de los dos quería atacar primero , pero también debían de estar atentos para defenderse del ataque.

La tensión del momento de saber quien atacaría primero se vio rota cuando Renji, rápidamente, decidió atacar con fuerza a Kiba con su látigo.

-¡¡Comete esto!! – dijo Renji mientras realizaba el ataque.

La punta del látigo impactó fuertemente contra el suelo sin dar a su objetivo , Kiba , quien había saltado hacía un lado para esquivar el ataque. Kiba sonrió.

-¡¡Buen ataque Renji!! – dijo Kiba fuertemente - ¡¡pero no te sirve de nada si no puedes ver!!

Kiba lanzó contra el suelo las bolas que tenía en su puño. De repente, el escenario se cubrió de un denso y grisáceo humo que no dejaba ver nada.

-¡¡¿¿Bombas de humo??!! – dijo Renji sorprendido.

Renji había perdido por completo a su rival Kiba , el tampoco sabía muy bien donde estaba. Era imposible ver algo con aquel humo. Renji miraba hacia todas las direcciones para intentar encontrar a Kiba cuando , de repente , un puño impacto en la cara de Renji seguido de una fuerte patada en su estómago. Renji se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se puso en pie , un poco dolorido por esos golpes.

-¡¡Muéstrate ante mí , bastardo!! – dijo Renji.

Desde aquel humo , Kiba apareció por sorpresa y , sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a su rival , dio una rápida patada a la cara de Renji , haciéndole besar de nuevo el suelo. A Renji le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

-"Vale , calmate – pensaba Renji en el suelo – puedes vencer a este cabrón , solo necesitas concentrarte y oírle. Que no le puedas ver no significa que no le puedas vencer. Debo de anticiparme a su ataque. Solamente levantate , escucha a tu alrededor y atrápale".

Renji se quito la sangre y se levantó. Cerró los ojos y preparó su látigo. Estaba atento a cualquier sonido , a cualquier ruido , para poder darle. Sintió un ruido de pisadas corriendo en frente de él , abrió los ojos y vio como un puño salía de entre aquel espeso humos. Rápidamente se apartó de aquel puño y , lanzando su látigo contra el brazo de Kiba , consiguió atraparle. Renji tiró del látigo haciendo que Kiba saliese del humo para poder golpearle con el codo izquierdo según venia. Kiba cayó hacia atrás al suelo, sangrando su nariz también y liberándose del látigo. Kiba miró hacia arriba y vio a Renji riéndose.

-Ahora ya no te escapas – dijo Renji.

Renji le tenía y le iba a hacer pagar caro todo esto cuando, de repente se oyó un fuerte chirrido. Los dos, muy sorprendidos, miraron de donde venia ese sonido. Era la hora de los anuncios.

-¡¡Buenos días a todos los concursantes!! – dijo la voz de Aizen desde un altavoz situado algún lugar cercano - ¿cómo os ha ido en este tiempo? Son las 11:30 , y es la hora de los anuncios¡¡veamos ahora cuales de sus compañeros han caído en estas últimas 24 horas!!.

Kiba vio esta interrupción una ocasión perfecta para contraatacar , ya que Renji estaba distraído con los anuncios. Kiba se levantó del suelo y dio un fuerte puñetazo a Renji en su cara. Renji se echó un poco hacia atrás a causa del golpe pero , esta vez , reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear un nuevo puñetazo de Kiba y devolverle el ataque con una patada en su estómago. Ellos dos ya no prestaban atención a la voz de Aizen se concentraban en esquivar y golpear al contrario.

-Veo que ya le están cogiendo el truco a este "juego" – decía la voz de Aizen – comencemos primero con los alumnos por orden de lista : alumno número 2, Sanji Kuroashi ; alumno número 3 , Hitsugaya Toshiro ; y el alumno número 17, Shinji Hirako...mmm , que pocos chicos¡¡veamos con las chicas!!...

Los dos compañeros seguían luchando entre ellos mientras Aizen hablaba. Kiba dio una patada en el costado de Renji y este contraatacó con un fuerte golpe de látigo en el ombligo haciendo que Kiba cayese de nuevo al suelo.

-...y ahora – decía Aizen - las alumnas : alumna número 5 , Hinata Hyuuga ; alumna número 8, Hinamori Momo ; alumna número 9, Ten Ten ; alumna número 12, Yachiru Kusajishi ; alumna número 16, Rangiku Matsumoto ; y la alumna número 20, Tayuya Kunoichi...¡ah! en el anterior comunicado a mi agente se le olvidó incluir a la alumna número 3, Hiyori Sarugaki, ya castigué a mi agente por olvidarse de ella jaja...

Kiba se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se lanzó contra Renji antes de que este realizase otro ataque. Ambos , al no ver nada con el humo , cayendo los dos por un gran desnivel del suelo hacía otro sitio , alejados ya del humo. A Renji se le cayó el látigo cerca de él y veía como poco a poco Kiba se iba levantando. Renji agarró rápidamente su látigo y , antes de que Kiba se pusiese en pié , enrolló su látigo al cuello y empezó a ahogarle.

-...y ahora las zonas de peligro : a partir de las 11:30 AM, área D5 ; a partir de las 13:00 , área F1 ; y a partir de las 16:30 , área C10 – dijo Aizen – eso es todo por hoy...¡¡que lo paséis bien!!

Kiba apenas podía respirar debido a la fuerza que hacía Renji con el látigo. De repnte , los collares de ambos compañeros empezaron a pitar , primero lentamente y cada vez mas rápido.

-¿¿Qué pasa ahora?? – dijo Renji.

-Je..yo morire – decía casi sin aire Kiba – pero tú vendrás conmigo.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – exclamó Renji.

Los collares emitieron un fuerte pitido final y , cuando Renji supó lo que ocurria , fue demasiado tarde. Los collares hicieron explosión decapitando a Renji y a Kiba , dejando sus cuerpos caer al suelo manchados de sangre , sin que hubiera rastro alguno de las cabezas.

Ambos habían tenido la mala suerte de caer en el área D5 , la nueva zona de peligro.

Poco a poco , el número de alumnos se reducia.


	37. Chapter 37

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 34 – Rechazo**

**Después de los anuncios , los dos nuevos grupos partieron cada uno** por su lado , dispuestos a conseguir cada uno su objetivo. El grupo compuesto por Sasuke , Luffy y Rukia irían en busca de Ichigo y Sakura al punto de encuentro acordado , mientras que Zorro , Kensei y Nanao tenían como objetivo detener a Sai. Ambos debían alejarse del faro , ya que había sido nombrada como una nueva zona de peligro , como predijo Zorro.

El grupo de los dos miembros de La Sociedad y Sasuke ya se habían alejado del faro y se habían adentrado en el bosque , preparados para lo que pudiese pasar. Zorro le dio una nueva pistola a Sasuke , debido que la perdió cuando era perseguido por Sai , y aún conservaba dos kunais. Por su cabeza aún paseaban algunas dudas sobre sus dos nuevos acompañantes y su plan.

-Oye – dijo Sasuke agarrando del brazo a Luffy - ¿me podéis contar lo que estáis planeando?¿Por qué queréis encontrar a Ichigo?.

Luffy miró a Rukia y esta asintió con la cabeza. Luffy sacó de su bolsillo una arrugada libreta junto con un lápiz y escribió algo en ella , después se la enseñó a Sasuke.

-Me parece correcto que lo sepas – escribió Luffy – pero debo de hacerlo de esta manera ya que esos tíos del gobierno nos han estado escuchando todo el tiempo a través de los collares. Te contaremos todo pero tú procura no decir ni una palabra sobre lo que te digamos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír el dato sobre los collares. Rukia arrebató la libreta y el lápiz de manos de Luffy y escribió algo.

-Hay otro miembro más de La Sociedad , aparte de nosotros dos e Ichigo – escribió Rukia - se trata de Shikamaru Nara. El tiene en su posesión dos detonadores para hacer explotar una bomba casera en la escuela , así poder librarnos de los collares y dar una lección a los del juego. Se unió a nosotros Rock Lee , pero fuimos separados por un ataque y ahora ellos dos están preparando las bombas. Shikamaru sabe hacerlas , así que eso no supondrá un problema.

-Entiendo – dijo Sasuke – ¿pero y si falla?

Luffy le quitó la libreta y el lápiz a Rukia.

-Hay un plan B – escribió Luffy – antes conseguí colarme en la red a través de un portátil con unos apaños , aunque luego fui descubierto y me expulsaron. El caso es qué conseguí avisar a La Sociedad , así que seguramente ellos ya hayan puesto un plan en marcha. Si falla Shikamaru y Lee , debemos de esperar hasta que La Sociedad actué , y después de eso , dirigirnos al punto más al norte , donde quedaste con Ichigo. Allí , nos espera una sorpresa.

-¿Qué tipo de sor... – a Sasuke no le dio tiempo a acabar su pregunta.

De entre los árboles , había aparecido ante ellos la alumna Ino Yamanaka. Ella apareció con una expresión de alegría en su cara y levantó los brazos. Sasuke y Luffy se sorprendieron al verla mientras que Rukia reaccionó de otra manera. Rukia , mostrándose más desconfiada y en alerta que su otros dos compañeros , sacó su pistola y apunto a Ino.

-Baja el arma – dijo Ino – no vengo con intención de matar a nadie , querida.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Rukia.

-He estado muy sola y solo he visto muertos y más muertos...yo estoy tan asustada por todo esto... – decía Ino -...yo...es una suerte que os haya encontrado...me gustaría unirme a vosotros y escapar de esta isla.

Ino dejo caer alguna lagrimilla , mientras que Rukia la observaba. Una mancha de sangre en la falda de Ino hizo confirmar lo que ella temía , pero no dejo que nadie lo supiese.

-Lo siento Ino – dijo Rukia apuntando a su compañera – pero este grupo está completo. Busca a otros.

-¡No , por favor!...no he hecho nada malo – dijo Ino – yo no quiero matar a nadie , es lo último que haría...¿por qué me haces esto Rukia?...yo no...no soy así...dejame estar...¡por favor!.

-Creo que puede venir con nosotros Rukia , no la veo capaz de matar a nadie – dijo Sasuke , que se puso al lado de Rukia.

-Si , por favor – dijo Ino.

Ino se levantó lentamente la falda enseñando sus bragas , haciendo que los tres se sorprendiesen aún más.

-Además , a vosotros chicos , os puedo quitar toda esa tensión y haceros sentir muy bien. Seguro que ella no lo sabe hacer – dijo Ino con en un tono insinuante.

-¡¡Esto ya es demasiado!! – dijo Rukia muy enfadada – Te cuento hasta tres para que desaparezcas de mi vista.

-Esta bien , como queráis – dijo Ino.

Ino se bajo lentamente la falda y metió su mano derecha en su espalda. Ino sonrió a Rukia y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Sasuke , sacando de su espalda un cuchillo. Sasuke apenas pudo reaccionar ya que la tenía casi encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rukia consiguió agarrar a Ino por los hombros antes de que pudiese hacer daño a Sasuke con el cuchillo , arrojándola contra él suelo alejada de Sasuke. Rukia realizó dos disparos casi al lado de Ino. Está miró a Rukia con odio , se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo de enfrente de ellos perdiéndose en el verde bosque.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Rukia.

-Si , gracias Rukia – dijo Sasuke.

-Fue por poco – dijo Luffy riendo.

-En este "juego" , no debes confiar en nadie – decía Rukia – en el momento menos esperado puedes recibir una puñalada. Da igual que venga con buenas intenciones , esa cerdita iba a matarnos.

-¿Y yo?¿Confiáis en mí? – pregunto Sasuke.

-Si has estado al lado de Ichigo , es más que suficiente para que confiemos en ti – dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien!. Salgamos de aquí y sigamos con nuestro camino – dijo Luffy eufóricamente.

Los tres compañeros se pusieron en marcha en su camino para volver a reunirse con Ichigo y Sakura. Si querían escapar de esa isla , debían confiar en que todo lo planeado fuese bien.


	38. Chapter 38

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 35 – Bomba**

**El miembro de La Sociedad, Shikamaru Nara, y el alumno Rock Lee** se encontraban en el almacén de la isla preparando lo que iba a ser el final del "juego": una bomba que detonarían en la escuela y así poder escapar de la isla sin miedo de los collares. Gracias a los detonadores que tenían Rukia escondidos , Shikamaru podía preparar ese artefacto explosivo. Solo necesitaba un par de productos para fabricarlas ,que Lee se encargaba de traer para ayudar a Shikamaru.

Los materiales que necesitaban para la bomba era nafta, gasolina y fertilizante , este último era necesario debido a su gran concentración de amonio que servía de componente como explosivo. Mientras Lee vigilaba la zona , Shikamaru se encargaba de la construcción de esta. Aunque previamente Shikamaru advirtió de todo el peligro que conllevaba todo este plan a Lee , este dijo que seguiría con el hacia delante pasase lo que pasase.

Shikamaru estaba acabando la bomba y ahora solo le faltaba cubrirla con papeles y atarla una cuerda para poder transportarla.

Ya estaba todo listo para los fuegos artificiales. Shikamaru llamó a Lee para escribirle algo en su libreta.

-Muy atento Lee , esto es lo que haremos ahora – escribió Shikamaru – debemos de transportar la bomba hasta el punto más al note de la isla. Allí se encuentran unas casetas que camuflan un pequeño embarcadero. En ese embarcadero hay unas lanchas que transportan material diariamente a la escuela por medio de un canal que pasa por debajo de la isla construido como medio de huida para los habitantes de esta isla antes de que se convirtiese en el campo de batalla.

Lee sacó su libreta y escribió algo.

-¿Pero como vamos a colarla en esas lanchas? – escribió Lee - ¿No se supone que esa zona está vigilada por guardias o algo así?

-Y tienes razón – escribió Shikamaru – pero , hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino , debemos de confiar en el resto de miembros de La Sociedad que se encarguen de limpiarnos esa zona. Rukia y Luffy seguramente habrán sobrevivido y habrán encontrado a Ichigo Kurosaki. Entre ellos tres eliminarán a los guardias sin llamar mucho la atención , ya que para eso fuimos entrenados. Una vez nos reunamos con ellos , yo colaré la bomba en la escuela y trataré de huir. Tu y el resto deberéis de esperar a la explosión y escapar en una lancha. Luffy sabe como conducirlas , así que no habrá problemas. Por mí no te preocupes...antes de que explote yo habré salido.

-Pero...¿y si ellos no están?¿Y si no han eliminado a los guardias?- escribió Lee - ¿y si falla la bomba?

-Te advertí de que este plan tenía alguna tuerca suelta – escribió Shikamaru – si ellos no están a tiempo , debemos de colarla nosotros. Hay dos posibilidades : o eliminar nosotros a los guardias, o colarla en las lanchas nadando sin ser descubierto. Ambas son demasiado arriesgadas y es muy probable que muramos en el intento. Ahora Lee , sabiendo todo el plan...¿aún estás dispuesto a seguir?.

-¡¡Por supuesto!! – escribió Lee , al cual se le saltaban las lagrimas de emoción.

-Muy bien , en marcha – dijo Shikamaru guardando su libreta.

Shikamaru terminó de atar bien la cuerda a la bomba y se la cargó al hombro con la ayuda de está. Shikamaru asintió a Lee y este levantó su pulgar para confirmar que todo estaba bien. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida del gran almacén tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta.

-El lugar en cuestión esta por esa dirección – dijo Shikamaru señalando un pequeño camino que entraba al bosque – por el camino intentaré pensar en otras posibilidades menos arriesgadas para poder salir ambos con vida.

-No te preocupes tanto , Shikamaru – dijo Lee con una sonrisa – seguro que ambos salimos con vida de este agujero. Confío en ti , ninguno de tus planes han fallado , eres el genio de la clase.

Shikamaru se alegro al oír esas palabras de animo de su compañero, devolviéndole la sonrisa serrando los ojos. Shikamaru abrió los ojos instintivamente al oír un ruido , como si de unos disparos se tratasen. Shikamaru no pudo evitar ver como unas cuantas balas atravesaban la cabeza de su compañero Lee , desparramando su sangre en la cara y ropa de Shikamaru. Lee cayó violentamente al suelo ya muerto , llenándolo de sangre y vísceras. A Shikamaru le costó salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Rápidamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que encontró con el asesino de su compañero : Sai , el cual apuntaba ahora a Shikamaru.

¡¡NO MIERDA!! – exclamó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru entro rápidamente en el almacén y coloco la bomba en un carrito a la entrada , empujándolo con una patada hasta la pared del fondo. Cuando Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para desenfundar su arma y mirar a Sai , este disparó contra Shikamaru impactándole un par de disparos en su piernas y uno en su ombligo , haciendo que este diera un tremendo grito de dolor. Rápidamente , y aprovechando que Sai estaba recargando su arma afuera, Shikamaru , con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban , empezó a correr hacia la bomba , cayendo al lado de ella. Shikamaru miraba atentamente a la entrada. Consiguió agarrar el carrito de la bomba y esconderse con él arrastrándose por el suelo tras una gran estantería.

Ahora que Sai había echo acto de presencia , el plan de Shikamaru había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora no podía escapar de allí. El almacén sería su tumba. O al menos intentaría que no lo fuese.


	39. Chapter 39

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 36 – Demonio**

**Ahora que Sai había aparecido **todo el plan que había pensado Shikamaru para conseguir acabar con El Programa parecía que ya no tenía sentido. Shikamaru , tras ver morir a su compañero Lee, había sido capaz de esconderse junto con la bomba tras una estantería de aquel gran almacén. En el almacén se guardaban provisiones y productos para las viviendas de la isla , objetos de campo, cajas fuertes, materiales de alumbrado y mas cosas que Shikamaru no llegó a ver antes. Ahora se encontraba sentado tapándose los impactos de bala como podía con la mano, que casi impedía que se moviese. Estaba atento a la gran entrada del almacén , preparándose para cuando Sai entrase.

-¡¡Joder!! – exclamó Shikamaru lamentándose de las heridas – mierda Lee...no tenías que haberme seguido, ahora estarías vivo...

Shikamaru vio como Sai entraba al almacén con su arma preparada para disparar. Sai se quedó mirando hacía la estantería donde se escondía Shikamaru , pero empezó a andar en sentido contrario al que estaba Shikamaru , hacía la parte donde estaban las cajas fuertes y de los recambios.

-"Vale , viendo mi estado , es evidente que de esta no salgo – pensaba Shikamaru – todo lo que había pensado...mierda...mi única posibilidad ahora de hacer algo útil por todos es encargándome de ese mamón...pero en este estado me costaría mucho disparar y menos moverme sin hacer ruido...lo único que puedo hacer es...arrojarle la bomba. Que problemático...esta bomba no esta prevista para ese tío...pero no me queda otra."

Sai mientras tanto seguía andando por el almacén , atento a cualquier sonido que descubriese a su presa. Shikamaru consiguió ponerse en pie apoyándose en el carrito donde había colocado la bomba , haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor al moverse debido a sus heridas. Tenía claro cual era su nuevo objetivo : tenía que eliminar a Sai lanzándole la bomba. No podía hacer más , haciendo esto fallaría a sus compañeros de La Sociedad , pero no había otra salida. Shikamaru sacó su pistola y metió la mano dentro de los papeles de la bomba para sacar un pequeño dispositivo que haría de detonador para encenderlo.

"Vale , tengo 20 segundos ahora – pensaba Shikamaru – ahora tengo que hacer que se la trague. Yo...lo siento chicos...ojalá tuviese otro plan mejor que este...os he fallado a todos. Perdonadme"

Shikamaru accionó el detonador y empezó a correr como podía empujando el carrito con la bomba hasta el centro del almacén , donde no había nada , situándose en la espalda de Sai, el cuál estaba más alejado. Este se dio la vuelta y miró a Shikamaru.

-¡¡Esto va por todos!! – gritó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru empujó con todas sus fuerzas el carrito contra Sai y rápidamente corrió hacía la salida con todas sus fuerzas , mientras Sai le disparaba con su arma tratando de darlo mientras saltaba hacía un lado.

-5,4,3 – contaba Shikamaru ya fuera del almacén.

Poco más pudo alejarse Shikamaru del almacén cuando el artefacto explosivo hizo explosión , generando un ensordecedor ruido que se escucho en cada rincón de la isla. La explosión dejo una gran llamarada seguido de un negro humo. La onda expansiva empujó violentamente a Shikamaru contra los árboles próximos al almacén , haciéndolo perder la consciencia.

Tiempo después de la explosión , Shikamaru abrió un ojo. Le dolía toda la cara y todo el cuerpo , que estaba lleno de sangre y de heridas.

-Ya...¿ya esta? – dijo débilmente Shikamaru – esto...es...problemático...¿estoy muerto?...es evidente que no.

Shikamaru trato de mover algún músculo para poder levantarse pero no podía. Se encontraba rodeado de objetos carbonizados y de papeles quemados y justo enfrente suya una gran caja fuerte metálica. Aún no podía creer que siguiese con vida.

-¿Por qué...sigo con vida?¿Cuál es...la razón? – decía Shikamaru para sí mismo – tendría que estar muerto...

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y empezó a ver a sus compañeros pasando por su mente , a la vez que las lagrimas empezaban a brotar en sus ojos.

-Luffy...Rukia...Ichigo...- decía Shikamaru – vivo para poder...¿volver con vosotros?...es posible...pero , Lee...esto fue por ti...me encargué de ese mamón que te quito la vida...yo ahora no se que hacer..que problemático es todo esto.

De repente , la caja enfrente de él emitió un extraño ruido , pero no hubo ninguna expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Shikamaru , no creía lo que estaba pensando. La puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió y de ella salió el demonio , Sai. Este se puso frente al cuerpo de Shikamaru mientras le observaba. Shikamaru ya supuso lo que le esperaba. Sai se agacho y cogió la pistola de Shikamaru , que estaba al lado de él y le apuntó con ella.

-Eh , cabrón – dijo Shikamaru a Sai sonriendo – al menos...que sea rápido.

Sai lo miro y le sonrió. Apunto a su cara y sin vacilar un segundo disparó la pistola , haciendo que una bala atravesase la cabeza de Shikamaru , dándole muerte.

Sai se quedó un poco más de tiempo mirando atentamente cómo la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida de bala de la cabeza de Shikamaru. Sai se guardó el arma e hizo un gesto de despedida con su cuerpo a Shikamaru. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el bosque , mirando atrás por ultima vez para ver a su compañero fallecido.

Ni siquiera una explosión , sacrificando el fin del "juego" , había conseguido parar a Sai.

Ahora la única manera de salir de ahí era esperar a la actuación de La Sociedad , que no era segura de que pasase.


	40. Chapter 40

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 37 – Trampa**

**-¡No – exclamaba Ichigo – no mierda!**

-¿Qué ha sido eso , Ichigo? – preguntó Sakura

Ambos compañeros habían visto la gran explosión del almacén y ahora miraban la columna de humo que salía desde ese sitio. Sakura no tenía ni idea de que es lo que había pasado , pero parecía que Ichigo si...además , esa explosión había significado para él una mala noticia.

-Joder..esa explosión – decía Ichigo – no me digas que habéis fallado...no chicos...solo Shikamaru sabe como hacer la bomba...¿qué demonios ocurrió?...

-Ichigo...¿qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Sakura - ¿por qué has mencionado a Shikamaru Nara?¿ Y quien son ellos?

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había más miembros de La Sociedad en clase?...esa explosión...ellos han fallado... – decía Ichigo mientras Sakura le miraba extrañada – verás...los otros miembros son Luffy , Shikamaru y Rukia. Nosotros teníamos como objetivo sabotear el "juego" , y ellos tenían en su poder unos detonadores para fabricar una bomba...bueno , aunque solo Shikamaru sabia como. El caso es que debíamos reunirnos con ellos en el punto mas al norte de la isla para una vez allí colocar la bomba en la escuela , haciéndola explotar y así acabaríamos con los collares , pudiendo escapar de la isla sin miedo. Pero el lugar de esa explosión no es la escuela...así que han fallado. No se si todos ellos estarán muertos...espero que no. Debemos de llegar hasta el punto de encuentro , ya falta poco , así que pongámonos en marcha Sakura.

Sakura asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Los dos trataban de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar , aunque solo tenían en mente como estarían el resto de sus compañeros...sus seres mas queridos.

Los dos compañeros seguían avanzando por aquel verde bosque iluminado por los rayos del sol , siempre atentos ante cualquier peligro. Anduvieron un poco desde el sitio en el que vieron la explosión , cuando de repente , una alumna apareció en su camino. Se trataba de Haku Zabuza , la cual se había puesto en medio de su camino un par de metros mas apartados de ellos. Ichigo y Sakura se pararon al verla , mientras Haku los miraba atentamente.

-Ichigo...es Haku – dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres Haku? – preguntó agresivamente Ichigo mientras se preparaba para sacar su katana - ¿vas a ser amiga o enemiga?

Haku no respondió. Está , sin apartar la mirada de Ichigo , sacó dos grandes cuchillos de su cintura y se colocó en una posición más defensiva que de ataque , con un brazo mas atrasado que el otro y apuntando con un cuchillo a Ichigo. Sakura no se movía mientras Ichigo , observando con sorpresa a Haku , desenvainaba su katana y se preparaba para atacar.

-Vale , como quieras – dijo Ichigo – esto será rápido.

Ichigo empezó a correr hacia Haku con su katana preparada para realizar un ataque , aun así , Haku seguía sin moverse. Justo cuando Ichigo estaba a medio metro de ella , no se dio cuenta de que pisó una cuerda con su pie y , de repente y para su sorpresa , esa cuerda se ajusto a su pie y tiró hacia arriba , haciendo que Ichigo quedase bocabajo colgado de esa cuerda. Su pistola cayó al suelo mientras que su katana se quedó clavada debajo de él en el suelo. Ichigo trataba de cogerla , pero le faltaba poco para llegar a ella. Había caído en una trampa. Ahora Haku había dejado de mirar a Ichigo para concentrarse en Sakura.

-Mierda.¡¡Huye Sakura!! – grito Ichigo.

Haku rápidamente se abalanzó contra Sakura , que seguía sin moverse del sitio. Haku , en un rápido movimiento , trató de cortar a Sakura con sus cuchillos , pero esta pudo esquivarlos torpemente haciéndola caer al suelo. Sakura se arrastró por el suelo y se quedó sentada bajo un árbol , mirando asustada a su compañera. Tenía mucho miedo , pero quería reaccionar bien ante la situación , así que sacó su pistola de la bolsa que llevaba y apuntó con ella a su compañera. Su pulso le temblaba como nunca , sin embargo Haku , enfrente de ella , parecía más calmada.

-No...no...¡¡no quiero disparar!! – dijo Sakura.

Ichigo , mientras tanto, se balanceaba bocabajo tratando de conseguir llegar a la katana para poder cortar la cuerda y ayudar a Sakura , pero solo conseguía rozarla con su mano.

-"Vamos, solo un poco más" – pensaba Ichigo.

-Vete...no quiero matarte – decía la asustada Sakura mientras apuntaba a su atacante.

-Yo seré quien gané el "juego" – dijo fríamente Haku.

Haku preparó sus cuchillos para atacar. Sakura ya no sabía que más hacer : cerró fuertemente los ojos y realizo dos disparos contra Haku. Las balas impactaron en su ombligo , llenando su ropa de sangre y haciendo que retrocediese un poco. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a su compañera aún en pié , con la cabeza agachada viendo sangrar todo su ombligo. Haku miró a Sakura y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora me toca a mi – dijo Haku.

Haku se acercó a Sakura y alzó sus dos cuchillos para clavárselos a Sakura , que estaba inmovilizada por la situación en el suelo. Su fin estaba cerca y ella no era capaz de reaccionar. Solo miraba los cuchillos que iban a acabar con su vida. Haku iba a realizar su ataque cuando, de repente , el filo de una katana atravesó el pecho izquierdo de su cuerpo , justo en el corazón. Tanto Haku como Sakura se sorprendieron del ataque. Ichigo había logrado escapar y había clavado su katana a Haku. Soltó la katana atravesada en Haku , haciendo que esta se tambalease. Tiro sus cuchillos al suelo y, violentamente , cayó muerta al suelo. Ichigo sacó su katana del cuerpo de Haku, viendo como esta ahora por su boca salía sangre , y la guardó en su funda. Sakura se levantó , aun temblorosa , con ayuda del tronco del árbol y se quedó mirando a Ichigo.

-Yo...no he sabido reaccionar bien – dijo Sakura.

-No Sakura , lo has hecho muy bien – dijo Ichigo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura – el que cometió el error fui yo , por atacar precipitadamente sin pensar antes en ambos. No te preocupes , estuviste genial. Ya nos queda muy poco para llegar al punto de encuentro. Seguro que allí ves a Sasuke.¡¡Vamos , alegra esa cara y vayámonos de aquí!!

Sakura se alegro al oír eso y sonrió. Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacía su destino. Ninguno de los dos conocía el estado de ninguno de sus compañeros...solo deseaban que estuviesen bien para volver a encontrarse de nuevo y escapar de la isla.


	41. Chapter 41

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 38 – Traición**

**-¡Socorro!¡Ayuda! – gritaba Ino.**

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba acorralada, en alguna parte del bosque, por la alumna de tercer curso Nico Robin. Esta había conseguido arrebatarle el cuchillo a Ino y ahora la tenia atrapada en un tronco de un árbol, dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo, guarra! – dijo Nico Robin.

-¡No , por favor! – gritaba Ino asustada.

De entre los árboles apareció corriendo en la escena la alumna Tatsuki Arisawa , que alertada por los gritos de Ino decidió ir al lugar. Tatsuki no parecía llevar ningún arma a la vista , aunque tampoco la haría mucha falta para defenderse , ya que era la campeona de kárate de tercer curso. Ella solo confiaba en sus puños y patadas a la hora de enfrentarse a alguien. Tatsuki se sorprendió al ver la escena.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – preguntó Tatsuki.

-¡Tatsuki! – dijo Ino alegrándose un poco - ¡ ayudame , esta loca quiere matarme!

-¡Serás embustera! Eres tu la que has intentado matarme hace un momento – dijo Nico enojada – te voy a matar y colgaré tus tripas en el árbol por esto.¡ Y tu no te metas Tatsuki si no quieres morir!

Nico preparó el cuchillo para matar a Ino cortándola el cuello , pero no le dio tiempo a realizar tal brutal acto ya que Tatsuki la alejó de Ino con un fuerte empujón tirándola al suelo. Nico volvió a ponerse en pie y adoptó una postura para atacar a Tatsuki , que también hizo lo propio.

-¡ No permitiré que acabes con la vida de Ino ¡ - dijo Tatsuki

-¡Estas como una cabra Tatsuki!¡ No permitiré que Ino gané el "juego"! – dijo Nico exaltada - ¡si lo que quieres es que acabe contigo , lo has conseguido!

Nico se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Tatsuki para clavarla el cuchillo. Pero justo cuando estiró su brazo derecho para cortarla , Tatsuki apartó su brazo con la palma de su mano , desviándose hacía su izquierda , esquivando así el ataque , culminando la acción con una patada directa en la boca del estómago de Nico. Este golpe hizo que a Nico se le cayese el cuchillo al suelo retrocediendo un par de pasos. Tatsuki fue a dar un golpe directo a la cara de Nico, pero esta pudo esquivarlo también , contraatacando con una patada a la cara de Tatsuki , haciendo que volase a ras del suelo para caer en él de espaldas. Nico fue a saltar encima de Tatsuki para rematarla en el suelo , pero para evitar este nuevo ataque , Tatsuki puso sus dos pies en su pecho y la tiró hacia atrás. Nico rodó por el suelo , dando tiempo a Tatsuki a levantarse. Cuando Nico se puso en pie , no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a un nuevo golpe de Tatsuki que hizo que Nico se golpease la espalada contra un árbol de detrás de ella. Antes de que cayese al suelo , Tatsuki lanzó una nueva patada a Nico , que paró con sus manos en su estomagó y la sujetó , quedando Nico atrapada contra el árbol por la pierna de Tatsuki.

-Has cavado tu propia tumba , Tatsuki – dijo Nico mirando fijamente a Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

Tatsuki se extraño a la vez que se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. De repente , Ino apareció al lado de Tatsuki portando el cuchillo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ino clavó el cuchillo en la frente de Nico , acabando así con su vida. La sangre salpicó parte de la pierna de Tatsuki y dejó una gran mancha en el tronco del árbol. Ino sacó el cuchillo de la cabeza de Nico y se lo guardo en su cintura, dejando que Nico cayese muerta al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Ino? – preguntó Tatsuki.

-Si ¡gracias por todo Tatsuki! – dijo Ino sonriendo – tenía que hacer esto si queriamos seguir con vida , pero yo...no quiero hacer daño a nadie.

-Me alegra oír eso , Ino – dijo Tatsuki sonriendo – yo tampoco quiero matar a nadie. Seguro que juntas encontramos la forma de salir de esta isla. Antes encontré un camino que no se donde llevará , creo que deberíamos seguirlo fijándonos en el mapa.¡Vamos Ino , en marcha!

Ino asintió alegremente. Tatsuki se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Cuando de pronto , se escuchó el sonido de un disparo. Tatsuki se quedo inmóvil : su cabeza había sido atravesada por una bala , matándola al instante. El cuerpo sin vida de Tatsuki cayó al suelo dejando ver la figura de Ino sosteniendo una pistola que apuntaba a donde estaba su compañera. Ino había matado a quien la había salvado de Nico Robin. Ino sonrió maléficamente.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme antes , Tatsuki – dijo Ino – pero si quiero ganar , tenía que matarte. Bueno , espero que me perdones alguna vez querida .Ya se , la próxima vez que te vea, te ayudaré a acostarte con alguien.

-No puedo dejar que esto acabe así – dijo una voz de entre las sombras.

Ino rápidamente reconoció la voz.

-Mira quién aparece ahora – dijo Ino – si es la inútil de Nami.¿ Porqué no sales donde pueda verte?

Nami Cocoyashi apareció enfrente de Ino de entre los árboles.

-He visto todo lo que has hecho Ino – dijo Nami - ¿cómo puedes matar a tus compañeras , que incluso te han ayudado, a sangre fría?

-Jaja , no seas ridícula Nami – dijo Ino – en este juego no hay compañeros , no hay amigos , todos son enemigos. Y voy a matarlos a todos. Es más , creo que disfruto haciéndolo.¿Tu no , Nami?

-Eres una mala persona Ino – dijo Nami – no mereces seguir con vida después de todo el daño que has causado. No dejare que sigas adelante.

-La diferencia entre tu y yo querida – dijo Ino – es que yo tengo lo que hay que tener para ganar el "juego" y tu no.¡ Este año , yo seré quien mate a todos en El Programa!

-No pienso dejar que ganes el "juego" – dijo Nami firmemente – te mataré...¡¡TE MATARÉ POR EL BIEN DE TODOS!!

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente. Una nueva batalla , una nueva muerte , había sido anunciada. Solo una de las dos seguiría adelante.


	42. Chapter 42

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 39 – Duelo**

**Las dos compañeras se encontraban cara a cara , **la una enfrente de la otra , dispuestas a matarse entre sí. Nami mostraba en su cara toda la rabia en contraste con la diabólica sonrisa que tenía Ino en su boca. Nami sacó otro cuchillo de cocina de su bolsa y arrojó esta contra el suelo.

**-**Vaya , vaya. ¿Así que has conseguido un arma al fin Nami? – dijo Ino – muy bien , yo también jugaré con esa carta. Esto se va a poner interesante.

Ino arrojó su pistola , cayendo al lado de un gran árbol , y preparo su cuchillo para atacar. Tanto ella como Nami pusieron el cuchillo delante de ellas. Ya solo faltaba saber quien lanzaría el primer ataque.

-Para que veas que soy tu amiga , Nami – dijo Ino sonriendo – te dejo que empieces tu.

-¡¡Cierra tu maldita boca!! – dijo Nami , que enseguida empezó a correr hacia Ino con su cuchillo.

-Eso es ¡que comience el baile! – dijo Ino.

Ino se abalanzó también contra Nami , con su afilada arma dispuesta para cortar carne. La colisión entre las dos compañeras se produjo. Sus cuchillos chocaron brutalmente entre ellos , pero solo Ino consiguió salir de aquel choque , haciendo un corte en el brazo derecho de Nami. Esta alejó a Ino con una patada en su pecho.

-Genial , el primer golpe te lo has llevado tu – dijo Ino – pero lo siento , querida , ese golpe no será el último.¡¡Es mi turno!!

Ino fue a por Nami con la intención de clavar su cuchillo en el pecho de su compañera , pero Nami vio venir el ataque y consiguió esquivarlo echándose hacia un lado. Rápidamente , Nami golpeó la cara de Ino para , seguidamente , hacerla un corte en su camisa , justo en la parte derecha de su pecho. La hizo una pequeña raja , pero bastó para que su sangre empezase a manchar parte de su camisa. Ambas se sonrieron maléficamente la una a la otra.

Nami dio a Ino una segunda patada haciendo que cayese de culo , y cuando Nami fue a asestarla otra patada mientras estaba en el suelo , Ino se adelantó a el ataque y clavó su cuchillo en la pierna de Nami. Esta dio un desgarrador grito al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a el cuchillo. Ino aprovechó para arrastrarse por el suelo en busca de la pistola que había arrojado. Nami se quitó el cuchillo con la mano que tenía libre , haciendo brotar su sangre por su pierna y vio a Ino que se arrastraba por el suelo con las manos, aún dolorida por los golpes. Nami agarró a Ino por la piernas y la arrastró hacia atrás , para finalizar clavándola un cuchillo en una de sus manos. Ino gritó de dolor en intento despegar la mano del chuchillo que la mantenía clavada en el suelo , la hierba cubierta de sangre.

-Tu fin esta cerca, Ino – dijo Nami.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees – dijo Ino.

Ino sacó el cuchillo de su mano y, seguidamente, hizo una zancadilla a Nami para que cayese al suelo. Se echo encima de Nami para intentar clavarla el cuchillo , pero esta la mantuvo alejada de ella anteponiendo sus brazos a su cuerpo para apartarla. Ambas forcejeaban con sus armas para intentar cortar la una a la otra. Al final Nami la empujó hacia un lado y dejó clavado su cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo de Ino, haciendo que produjese otro estremecedor grito. La sangre empezaba a correr por el brazo izquierdo de Ino , que poco a poco se levantaba del suelo, al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

Nami , sin un arma con la que defenderse , buscó desesperadamente con la vista la pistola de Ino, sin preocuparse de su rival. Ino , ya de pie , se sacó violentamente el cuchillo de su hombro. Ahora , ella era quien tenía las armas y, además, tenía a su rival distraída. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ino se puso enfrente de Nami. Esta no la vio venir , pues estaba completamente distraída buscando la pistola que había perdido de vista, y para cuando quiso reaccionar, fue muy tarde. Ino clavó primero un cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo de Nami, salpicando de sangre todo.

-Esto es por lo de antes – dijo Ino soltando el cuchillo – y ahora , el toque final.

Nami vio como Ino clavaba sin piedad el otro cuchillo en su ombligo y lo soltaba dejándoselo en aquella parte de su cuerpo. El líquido rojo comenzó a manchar su camisa y a salir por aquel cuchillo. Nami se empezó a marear, no podía hacer nada. Ino la dejó tambaleando de pié con los dos cuchillos clavados y se dio la vuelta para buscar la pistola.

-Joder... apenas...puedo moverme...yo...me muero...pero no voy a dejar que ganes Ino. Acabaré contigo con mi último aliento Ino – dijo Nami - ¡¡ESTA ES MI ÚLTIMA BATALLA Y VENCERÉ EN ELLA!!

Ino había encontrado la pistola y corría hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Nami agarraba los bordes de los cuchillos con sus temblorosas manos. Con un gran esfuerzo , Nami extrajo los cuchillos de su cuerpo de un fuerte tirón , dejando que la sangre saliese más rápido y comenzase a teñir de rojo su camisa.

Ino se agachó a por la pistola a la vez que Nami corría como podía hacia ella. Cuando Ino se dio la vuelta para apuntar a su compañera con la pistola , se la encontró enfrente suya. Nami, con toda la fuerza que podía tener en ese momento , consiguió clavar los cuchillos en el cuerpo de Ino : uno un poco más arriba de su estómago, y otro cerca de su cuello. Nami se los dejó clavados y se apartó de ella. Ino, se tambaleaba hasta que chocó de espaldas con el tronco de un árbol , para después dejarse deslizar por el hasta sentarse en el suelo , ya sin conocimiento, dejando un rastro de sangre por el tronco. Ino, que dejó caer la pistola justo a su lado, aún respiraba , pero ya no la quedaba mucho tiempo...como a Nami.

-Lo...lo hice...te vencí , cerdita Ino – decía débilmente Nami.

Nami ya no aguantaba más de pié y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo , dando un fuerte golpe. Nami se quedó mirando al cielo azul, esperando su fin.

De repente , de entre los árboles , apareció corriendo el alumno conocido como Chad. Este se sorprendió al ver a Ino medio muerta.

-¡¡¿¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí??!! – dijo Chad.

De repente , Chad vio el ensangrentado cuerpo de Nami tumbado en la hierba , aun respirando. A Chad le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¡¡NAMIIII!! – gritó desesperadamente Chad.


	43. Chapter 43

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 40 – Lecho de muerte**

**Aquella dantesca escena había dejado a Chad paralizado** , pero el echo que más le había afectado era ver a Nami muriéndose. La bella flor de Chad estaba marchitándose. Nami estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando al cielo, envuelta en sangre. A Chad se le cayó el mundo encima al ver esa imagen. Salió corriendo hacia ella y se puso de rodillas al lado de ellas. Con su mano derecha levanto suavemente la cabeza de Nami mientras que con la izquierda agarraba su mano. Nami y Chad se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Joder Nami...yo...he llegado tarde – dijo Chad entre lágrimas – te hubiese podido salvar , Nami...pero yo...no he estado en el sitio correcto...

-No te preocupes Chad...hice todo lo que pude – dijo débilmente Nami – conseguí ganarla...ahora es cuestión de tiempo que la palme...como yo...

-No digas eso Nami...vas a vivir... – dijo Chad – por fin te encontré Nami, y ahora no voy a dejar que te vayas. He estado evitando a todos solo por dar contigo...

-Chad...- dijo Nami.

-Me hubiese gustado otro momento mejor para decirlo – decía Chad – en cualquier otro sitio menos en este infierno...pero ahora que por fin te he encontrado...tengo que decírtelo. Nami yo... te quiero. Hace tiempo que empecé a sentirlo y ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo a medida que estaba junto a ti. Ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento. Te busqué por toda la isla para decírtelo , para que escapásemos juntos junto a otros que planean lo mismo. Yo...¡¡no dejaré que mueras en un sitio como este!!¡¡Vivirás!!.

Nami sonrió a Chad sin perder contacto con sus ojos. Chad no paraba de llorar. Nami levantó su débil mano y la puso en el rostro de su compañero para secarle las lágrimas.

-No estés triste , Chad. No me gusta ver a la gente llorar – dijo Nami mientras secaba las lágrimas.

Nami empezó a acariciar el rostro de Chad , atrayéndolo cada vez más cerca suya. Tan cerca estaba que al final los labios de los dos compañeros se juntaron en un beso. Fue el beso más apasionado que había recibido Nami en su vida , el beso que expresaba todo lo que Chad sentía por ella. Al final , ambos separaron sus labios y se quedaron mirando otra vez a los ojos.

-Aguanta Nami – dijo Chad – saldrás de esta...escaparemos de aquí...los dos.

Nami sonrió y quitó la mano de la cara de Chad. Dejó de mirarle y se quedo mirando otra vez el cielo.

-El cielo...es...tan azul – dijo Nami mirando al cielo.

Nami se quedo mirando al cielo, inmóvil. Chad sintió como si toda la poca energía de Nami se hubiese esfumado de golpe. No movía ni un músculo...ni siquiera se la oía respirar. Su hora había llegado.

-¿Nami?...Nami...no...¡¡¡NAMIII!!! – dijo Chad desesperado – no...no te vayas...aún podemos lograrlo...tenemos que salir de aquí. No me dejes solo...quiero estar contigo.

Chad abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida de su amada , mientras las lagrimas recorrían su fuerte rostro , que ahora estaba sumido en pena. No podía creer que ella hubiese muerto enfrente de él...en sus brazos. No quería creerlo. Chad se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Nami repitiendo siempre lo mismo : que no le dejase , que los dos saldrían de la isla.

Chad estaba tan afectado por la muerte de Nami que olvidó que Ino aún respiraba. Chad no miraba a su alrededor , el quería estar con ella, su mundo era ella. El sonido de un disparó retumbó entre los árboles. Una bala había atravesado la frente de Chad, muriendo al instante. Los cuerpos de Nami y Chad cayeron en el verde suelo del bosque. Bajo un árbol estaba Ino , apuntando con su temblorosa mano al sitio donde se encontraba Chad.

-Joder Nami...eres una inútil hasta para matarme – dijo Ino con una voz temblorosa – se ve que todo lo que haces...siempre me toca acabarlo a mí.

Ino colocó la pistola en su boca , de la cual salía sangre. La pistola temblaba a causa de su pulso. Los cuchillos clavados en ella hacían que apenas pudiese moverse. Ino echó un último vistazo a los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos , cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo.

El disparo hizo que los pájaros posados en los árboles de la zona se espantasen , rebotando el sonido entre los árboles de aquél bosque.

Al poco tiempo después , aparecieron en aquél lugar del bosque el grupo de compañeros compuesto por Zorro , Kensei y Nanao. Los tres se pararon al ver la grotesca escena.

-El disparo vino desde aquí – dijo Zorro , sujetando la funda de la katana de su cintura.

-¡Oh! No puedo mirar – dijo Nanao apartando la mirada y llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Están muertos, no hay duda – dijo Kensei - rezaremos por las almas de Chad , Nami , Tatsuki , Nico Robin y de Ino.

-Dejaos de sentimentalismos – dijo Zorro fríamente – se que esto da asco y que da mucha pena. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí , recordad nuestro objetivo. Vamos a registrar los cadáveres a ver si encontramos algo útil en ellos.

Los tres compañeros asintieron y se pusieron a buscar en las ropas y en las bolsas de sus compañeros muertos , de todos menos en la ropa de Ino. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a acercarse a ella debido a que su destrozada y sangrienta cabeza daba nauseas al grupo.

-¡Aquí hay algo! – dijo Nanao que estaba agachada en el cuerpo de Nami , de donde sacó el localizador de collares que tenía Nami escondido.

-¿Qué este aparato?¿Y esos puntos? – preguntó Kensei.

-Mmm...parece una especie de localizador – dijo Zorro – esos tres puntos somos nosotros. Se ve que solo da la localización de los que están vivos.

-Ya ¿ y ese punto? – dijo Nanao señalando un cuarto punto que aparecía en la pantalla al este de donde se encontraban.

-No es ninguno de nosotros – dijo Kensei.

De repente el punto se empezó a mover.

-¡Mierda! Trata de huir. Es posible que se trate de nuestro objetivo : Sai – dijo Zorro - ¡¡Vamos a seguirle!!

Los tres compañeros se pusieron a correr en la dirección en la que se movía ese punto , que trataba de alejarse de ellos. Ninguno de los tres sabía seguro quién era , pero todos apostaban por el objetivo de su caza : Sai.


	44. Chapter 44

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 41 – Informe**

**Ichigo y Sakura se encontraban ahora en el punto de reunión acordado.** Estaban ocultos tras unos árboles de la salida del bosque mirando el lugar en cuestión : se encontraban antes un campo de verde hierba, iluminado por los rayos del sol, con un ancho camino de tierra, que parecía que rodeaba al bosque entero, que acababa en unas escaleras de madera para bajar por el acantilado que hacía limite con aquel campo. Desde donde se encontraban , podían ver que al final de esas escaleras había un pequeño embarcadero con una caseta donde había amarrado una lancha. Ichigo pudo ver desde su posición a dos soldados hablando, en principio sin ninguna preocupación, en aquel muelle al lado de la lancha.

**-**Genial , solo son dos – dijo Ichigo – puedo hacer algún tipo de señal para atraer su atención hasta el bosque y encargarme de ellos sin ningún problema. Parece fácil.

**-**Pero ¿no deberíamos esperar al resto? – preguntó Sakura.

**-**Podríamos , pero toda la diversión se la llevarían ellos – dijo Ichigo – no sabemos si aún siguen vivos. Además , lo que acordamos con mis compañeros de La Sociedad era que quién llegase primero era quién se encargaba de asegurar la zona. Y esos somos nosotros. Tu solo quédate atrás Sakura.

**-**Vale , pero yo también quiero ayudar – dijo Sakura.

**-**Como quieras. Esto será lo que haremos : yo les atraigo aquí y tu , oculta , eliminas a uno con la escopeta mientras yo me encargo del otro ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Ichigo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Ichigo se preparó para correr hacía aquel lugar. Tomaba aire mientras iniciaba una cuenta atrás con la palma de su mano.

-¡¡¡Sakura , Ichigo!!! – dijo una voz familiar desde detrás de los dos.

Ichigo y Sakura se dieron la vuelta al reconocer esa voz : ante sus ojos habían aparecido aquellos a quienes estaban esperando volver a ver. Eran Sasuke , Luffy y Rukia. A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Sasuke de nuevo , que se le salían las lagrimas de alegría al mismo tiempo que Ichigo salía de su sorpresa. Sakura se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Sasuke..yo..te echaba de menos – dijo Sakura junto a Sasuke.

-Sakura...por un momento creí que nunca volvería a verte...me alegro de que estés viva – dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura – ¡ey, no aprietes tan fuerte , que estoy un poco echo polvo.

-Oh...jejeje...perdón – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba de Sasuke pero sin soltarle las manos.

Luffy saltó hacia Ichigo para darle un abrazo también.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo , fresita – dijo Luffy riendo a Ichigo.

-Yo también Luffy , pero bajate de mi – dijo Ichigo un poco frío pero a la vez alegre.

Luffy se apartó de él dejando a Rukia enfrente de Ichigo. Rukia no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Ichigo y al final se abalanzó para darle un abrazo mientras caían por sus ojos alguna que otra lagrimilla. Ichigo se sintió bien abrazándola , ella era la persona que necesitaba saber que seguía viva. Ambos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Yo...me alegro de verte con vida Ichigo – dijo Rukia un poco sonrojada , alo que Ichigo respondió con una enorme sonrisa – bueno...según ordenes...yo debo presentarte el informe de los hechos por parte de Shikamaru...en privado.

-Esta bien Rukia – dijo Ichigo también un poco sonrojado – Sakura , explica a Luffy y a Sasuke lo que nos ha pasado y la situación actual. Yo volveré ahora. Esto es...confidencial.

Sakura asintió y guiño un ojo a Ichigo. Rukia agarró de la camisa a Ichigo y ambos se apartaron del grupo para quedarse solos perdidos entre los árboles. A ambos se les notaba un poco nerviosos al estar uno junto al otro. Rukia apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, poniéndose enfrente Ichigo muy cerca de ella.

-Bueno...esto es lo que ha pasado... – decía Rukia mirando a los ojos de Ichigo - Luffy falló al intentar colarse en los sistemas así que nos vimos obligados a usar el plan de la bomba. El alumno Rock Lee se unió a nosotros para ayudarnos. Luego fuimos sorprendidos en un paso y nos separamos , quedando Shikamaru y Lee y Luffy y yo. Después...Shikamaru supuestamente debía detonar la escuela con la bomba pero...

Rukia no pudo acabar su informe ya que Ichigo la hizo callar poniéndola un dedo en su boca y acercando su cara a la suya. A Rukia se le aceleró el corazón y se puso aún más roja. Ichigo también estaba rojo y con el corazón acelerado , pero no dejo que se notase.

-Rukia...me imagino todo lo que ha pasado , se que Shikamaru falló y que ahora debemos esperar a ver que hace La Sociedad. A mi el informe me da igual...- dijo Ichigo - ...solo me importa que tu estuvieses bien. Ya puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estas viva y a mi lado , Rukia.

Ambos , cara a cara , se miraban a los ojos, muy sonrojados. Ichigo dejó de contenerse y dio un beso a Rukia en la boca. El beso duró poco. Rukia acarició la cara de Ichigo buscando más besos y lo empujó hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron de nuevo. Ambos notaban la pasión del otro en cada uno de sus besos , en los jugueteos que hacían con sus lenguas , en las calidas manos que recorrían la espalda de Rukia hasta su cintura y como ella respondía acariciando su pelo y recorriendo también su espalda con sus delicados dedos. Ichigo dejo la boca y avanzo besando y dando pequeños mordiscos a su cuello mientras Rukia se aferraba más a su compañero , dejándose llevar. Rukia sabía que este no era el mejor momento para demostrar todo su amor hacía Ichigo , pero no sabía cuando parar. Ichigo, mientras volvía a besar su boca, seguía jugueteando con sus manos por el cuerpo de Rukia hasta que sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Rukia por abajo. Rukia apartó las manos de Ichigo de su camisa y las agarró fuerte , para finalmente separarse de los labios de Ichigo. Ambos se quedaron mirando de nuevo a los ojos.

-Ichigo...creo que este no es el momento para que... dijo Rukia un poco nerviosa.

-Lo se...lo siento , me deje llevar un poco...pero ya se que no es el sitio ni el momento adecuado – dijo Ichigo – por eso quiero que salgamos juntos de este infierno...cuando hayamos salido de aquí , podremos empezar una vida juntos, y olvidar todo esto.

-Ichigo – dijo Rukia mientras abrazaba a su compañero -...se que lo haremos. Nunca te dejare y los dos sobreviviremos. Ahora...volvamos con el resto.

Ichigo asintió y Rukia sonrió. Ambos se besaron rápidamente de nuevo. Se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban sus otros compañeros esperando.

El reencuentro por fin se había producido , ya pocos quedaban aún en pié en el "juego". Ahora todos juntos afrontarían el final pasase lo que pasase. El final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	45. Chapter 45

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 42 – Cacería**

**-¡Se ha metido aquí! – dijo Nanao.**

-Muy bien , entremos – dijo Zorro – no bajéis la guardia en ningún momento. Estad alerta para un posible ataque sorpresa. Da igual si es Sai o no, lo mataremos igual , no podemos arriesgarnos.

El grupo compuesto por Zorro , Kensei y Nanao habían estado siguiendo al punto que marcaba el localizador de collares que pertenecía a Nami. El punto les había llevado hacía el área residencial , mas concretamente frente a un edificio. Era un edificio grande , de grandes ventanales, rodeado por pequeños comercios abandonados y alguna que otra casa. Los tres compañeros se quedaron mirando el edificio antes de entrar, atentos por si veían alguna sombra a través de esos ventanales. Nanao saco y preparó su pistola , mientras que Kensei sacó a relucir su cuchillo de combate que le había sido otorgado al comenzar el "juego". Zorro, sin embargo, no desenfundó su katana que había encontrado anteriormente en una casa del área residencial. Los tres se miraron y se dispusieron a entrar en aquel edificio.

Zorro abrió de una patada la doble puerta que daba entrada al edificio. Los tres entraron a un amplio recibidor que parecía muerto , como si un ejército hubiese entrado aquí y hubiese arrasado con todo. Zorro y Kensei miraron a su alrededor mientras que Nanao miraba el localizador. De repente los tres oyeron un ruido cercano a ellos.

-No hay duda , esta aquí – dijo Kensei en voz baja.

-Nanao¿aun se sigue moviendo el punto? – preguntó Zorro.

-No , no se ha movido , aún esta en el edificio- dijo Nanao – de todas formas solo hace falta...¡¡Oh, mierda!!

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kensei.

-Esto es malo – dijo Nanao – el localizador...ha dejado de funcionar. Se le debe de haber acabado la batería.

De pronto , los tres compañeros oyeron un ruido fuerte de pisadas, como si alguien subiese unas escaleras, seguido de un fuerte portazo.

-Ha subido arriba – dijo Zorro – que no cunda el pánico. Lo atraparemos con o sin localizador. Solo hay una escalera y el ascensor no funciona, y amenos que sepa volar, no puede escapar de aquí sin enfrentarse a nosotros. En el piso de arriba , nos dividiremos para cubrir mejor el terreno. Evitad hacer el menor ruido posible. Nos encontraremos en tres minutos en las escaleras. Si pasa algo, haced algún ruido fuerte¿entendido?.

Nanao y Kensei asintieron y los tres empezaron a subir por las escaleras que había enfrente de ellos. Llegaron al primer piso, que parecía una zona de oficinas. Desde las escaleras, el piso se dividía por tres pasillos con varias puertas.

-Vale , a quien seguimos tiene que estar aquí – dijo Zorro en voz baja – Kensei , tu cubre el pasillo izquierdo, Nanao el central y yo miraré el lado derecho. Ya sabéis que hacer. No hagáis tonterías.

Los tres se dividieron por sus pasillos correspondientes , todos en alerta, con el miedo en el cuerpo ante el factor de un ataque sorpresa que les quitase la vida.

Kensei, con su cuchillo preparado para atacar, avanzaba con precaución por aquel pasillo. Había varias puertas a los lados del pasillo, así que fue probando una a una intentar abrirlas, pero muchas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Hasta que giro el torno de uno y la puerta se abrió , dejando al descubierto una gran sala donde había un caos de papeles tirados por el suelo junto con material de oficina desperdigado encima de las mesas. Kensei avanzó despacio por esa sala , echando un rápido vistazo bajo las mesas, esperando encontrar al enemigo, pero no encontró nada. De repente, oyó como una puerta se cerraba de golpe en algún lugar cerca de él. Kensei salió por la puerta situada al otro lado de la sala y alcanzó un nuevo pasillo, contiguo al que estaba.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, con el cuchillo siempre delante de él. Empezó a andar por aquel pasillo cuando sintió como un movimiento detrás de su espalda. Kensei se giró bruscamente y lanzó una estocada con su cuchillos al aire. Atrás suya no había nadie.

-"Calmate , no te dejes llevar por los nervios – pensaba Kensei – si pierdes la cabeza , date por muerto."

Kensei empezó a andar hacia atrás, poco a poco, por aquel pasillo sin mirar lo que tenía delante. Kensei salió a un nuevo pasillo , con grandes ventanales.

-¡Eh , Kensei! – dijo la voz en voz baja de Zorro , haciendo que este se diese la vuelta repentinamente.

-No me des esos sustos Zorro – dijo Kensei bajito – en esta zona no he encontrado nada. Además , la única puerta abierta solo era una oficina , sin nadie dentro de ella.

-Ya veo – dijo Zorro – en la mía es igual. Muchas puertas cerradas y todo tirado por los suelos. Parece que el ejercito del gobierno obligo a todos los habitantes de esta isla a desalojar violentamente. Busquemos a Nanao a ver si ha podido...

De repente, se escucho un grito. Era la voz de Nanao desde algún sitio de su pasillo. Zorro y Kensei se quedaron paralizados por unos instantes. Seguidamente de aquel grito , se escucharon dos fuertes disparos.

-Mierda , Nanao está en peligro – dijo Zorro – ¡vamos a ayudarla!

Ambos empezaron a correr al sitio desde donde oyeron los gritos. Cuando estaban cerca del lugar , oyeron un fuerte portazo seguidos de unas fuertes pisadas. Zorro y Kensei llegaron a un pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras, donde en el suelo había un rastro de sangre que salía de una sala con la puerta abierta. Entraron en ella y se quedaron en la puerta ante lo que vieron : allí estaba Nanao, en el suelo, muerta. Su cabeza estaba rodeada de sangre que había salido de un gran corte que tenía en el cuello. En los ojos de Nanao estaba reflejado el terror al ver a su asesino , y una de sus manos aun parecía agarrar fuerte la pistola. Zorro se agachó y la cerró los ojos en señal de luto , mientras Kensei prefería no mirar.

-El autor de esto lo pagará con su vida – dijo Zorro.

-¡Mira! – dijo Kensei señalando el rastro de sangre – la sangre sube por las escaleras. Tiene que estar en el segundo piso ¡aún podemos pillarle, Zorro!.

-¡Vamos tras el rastro, Kensei! – dijo Zorro furiosamente – cuando le encontremos, te juro que le mataré ¡¡¡SU CABEZA RODARÁ POR ESTO!!!


	46. Chapter 46

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 43 – Cara a cara**

**Zorro y Kensei subieron las escaleras siguiendo el rastro de sangre **hasta el siguiente piso. Ahora estaban en una planta totalmente en obras , todo cubierto con plásticos , el techo aún sin cubrir, y tirado por el suelo se apreciaba material de construcción y enormes cajas. Zorro y Kensei se quedaron mirando todo esa planta , que se podía ver con un simple vistazo ya que no había paredes , solo los pilares del edificio eran la única cosa que no dejaba ver con claridad.

-El rastro de sangre acaba aquí – dijo Kensei mirando el rastro del suelo.

-Mierda ¿dónde se ha metido? – dijo Zorro adelantándose unos pasos de Kensei.

Por mas que miraban no veían a nadie. De repente , una gota de sangre cayó en la frente de Kensei , haciendo que este mirase hacia arriba de su cabeza. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. De entre las tuberías del techo aún sin tapar, apareció de repente Sai, cayendo de pie sobre los hombros de Kensei , para acabar atravesándole la cabeza con un el arma con la que había matado a Nanao : un afilado tanto (1). Kensei murió al instante dejando un charco de sangre debajo de sus pies , al mismo tiempo que Sai retiraba su arma de la cabeza y caía de pie en el suelo. Zorro se dio la vuelta cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Kensei caía al suelo, encontrándose de frente a quien era su objetivo: Sai.

Sin mediar palabra, Zorro desenfundó su katana y fue corriendo a atacar a Sai con ella. Este esquivó el primer ataque echándose a un lado. Zorro fugazmente intento cortar a Sai pero este volvió a detener su ataque con su tanto. A cada ataque que realizaba Zorro con su afilada katana, Sai lo repelía con un movimiento de su tanto. Entre uno de esos ataques, Zorro consiguió hacer un rápido giro y dar una patada en la boca del estómago de Sai, haciendo que los dos se separasen. Ambos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro con sus armas preparadas para atacar.

-Se nota que sabes usar ese arma – dijo Zorro – ya veo que tu también hiciste una visita a esa casa¿no?

Sai se limitó a sonreír a su adversario ante aquella pregunta.

-Es igual, no te servirá de mucho – decía Zorro – he oído que eres un peligroso jugador , una amenaza para aquellos que no juegan. Por eso, tengo que quitarte de en medio.

-Jaja...eres muy gracioso – dijo Sai mirando fríamente a Zorro - ¿ y qué harás cuando me mates? No se puede escapar de aquí. Te verás obligado a matar a aquellos a los que tu llamas aliados para sobrevivir. Por mi parte, prefiero matarlos a todos antes que otro lo haga por mí. Hagamos una cosa : quien sobreviva de los dos , se encargara de matar a el resto por parte del otro. Suena bien¿no?.

-¡¡Bastardo!! – dijo Zorro a la vez que volvía a iniciar un ataque con su katana.

Zorro fue directo a por la cabeza de Sai , pero este se agachó a tiempo he hizo un corte en el pecho de Zorro, seguido de un fuerte empujón para apartarlo. Zorro ni se molestó en mirar la herida, estaba tan concentrado en matar a Sai que no le dolió ese corte, solo se quedo quieto por unos segundos. Sai quiso aprovechar ese pequeño tiempo que estaba quieto para intentar clavarle el tanto en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero Zorro contraatacó esquivándole para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en su cara.

Gracias a ese golpe hizo que Sai se tambalease por unos instantes, los cuales aprovechó Zorro para hacerle tres cortes en su pecho con la katana. Sai cayó de rodillas al suelo, frente a unos pasos de Zorro, pero rápidamente se puso en pie. Sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, Sai cambió de mano su tanto y metió su mano bajo su camisa del uniforme para sacar la UZI, su arma preferida. Zorro miró con sorpresa.

-¡Ah, no! – exclamó Zorro- ¡¡eso si que no!!

Zorro se puso al lado de Sai, y antes de que pudiese disparar, dio una patada al brazo de Sai haciendo que soltara su UZI y que cayese más alejado de ellos, justo al lado de los ventanales. Zorro empujó a Sai contra una columna próxima y lo aprisiono contra ella para intentar dejar clavada, con un fuerte golpe, su katana en su cara. Sai esquivó el golpe echando su cabeza hacia un lado en el último instante. La katana de Zorro quedó clavada en la columna, momento que aprovecho Sai para clavar su arma en el ombligo de Zorro, haciendo que se apartase con un fuerte grito. Zorro miraba como Sai corría agachado hacia donde estaba la UZI. De un fuerte tirón , Zorro consiguió sacarse el tanto de su cuerpo y extrajo la katana de la columna.

Sai se agachó para coger el arma del suelo y se dio la vuelta para disparar Zorro. Cuando de repente se lo encontró enfrente suya. Zorro atrapó a Sai con sus brazos y lo arrastró con él de con fuerte empujón hacía un gran cristal que daba al exterior. El impacto de los dos hizo que el cristal se rompiese y que ambos cayeran al vacío, con la suerte de que cayesen en unas ventanas del techo de un pequeño comercio que había al lado del edificio. Ambos rompieron el cristal de esas ventanas y cayeron separados en el suelo de aquel lugar. Se encontraban en una tienda de ropa de la isla. Sai se quedó sentado rodeado de maniquíes que habían caído debido al golpe, sangrando por la nariz y con la UZI al lado de él. De repente sintió algo y miró al frente : Zorro venía corriendo contra él con las dos armas, la katana y el tanto, cruzadas para cortar su cuerpo. Zorro gritaba mientras corría y justo antes de llegar a él , saltó para poder asestar a Sai el golpe final con las dos armas. Sai reaccionó a tiempo y, para sorpresa de Zorro, cogió la UZI y disparó a Zorro. Una ráfaga de balas impacto en él cuerpo de Zorro mientras caía hacia Sai, pero eso no detuvo el ataque de Zorro. Justo cuando las balas impactaban contra su ensangrentado cuerpo, Zorro realizó un corte cruzado con las dos armas consiguiendo así su propósito : la cabeza de Sai salió volando de su cuerpo dejando un gran rastro de sangre en todo el suelo.

Zorro cayó primero de rodillas y luego dejó que todo su cuerpo cayese sobre el suelo, soltando sus dos armas. Ya tumbado miró al frente : la cabeza ensangrentada de Sai le miraba aún con esa mirada inexpresiva que tenía a unos pocos metros de él.

-Yipi-ka-ye, hijo de puta – dijo sonriendo Zorro mirando a la cabeza de Sai (2).

Zorro se empezó a arrastrar por aquella tienda, dejando un rastro de sangre, hacía el mostrador, donde consiguió sentarse en el suelo. Zorro sabía que ese sitio era su tumba , que le quedaba poco para que su vida se apagase. Al menos le gustaba la idea de haber contribuido a ayudar a otros a escapar de aquel infierno que era El Programa, y sobre todo, de haber gastado su último aliento decapitando a aquél psicópata. Zorro pensaba en todo lo que no podría hacer más , en todo lo que le faltó por descubrir y nunca más lo sabría , en los amigos y enemigos que pudo tener y nunca tendrá , pensó en todo lo malo que había echo en su vida. El no podría escapar de allí, solo podía esperar que los otros lo lograsen.

Sus heridas eran demasiado graves y aún sangraban demasiado. Zorro cerró lo ojos y se relajó, esperando que todo se acabase. Poco a poco notó que le costaba respirar y que su corazón cada vez iba más lento, pero eso ya le daba igual. Había echo lo que él consideraba correcto hacer en una situación como la que estaba. No se arrepentía de nada en la vida : Zorro murió orgulloso de todo lo que había echo en ella, frente a la mirada de la cabeza de Sai.

**Nota del autor :**

(1**)- **Para quién no lo sepa, el tanto es un cuchillo en forma de una pequeña katana, se lo puse a Sai ya que se asemeja a una de las armas que lleva en la serie que aparece originariamente (Naruto).

(2)- "Yipi-ka-ye" es la expresión utilizada por John McClain, un guiño a las películas de Jungla de Cristal (Die Hard), que me pareció adecuado introducirla en ese momento. Es una clara referencia a esa saga de las películas de acción.


	47. Chapter 47

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 44 – Inmolación**

**Mientras tanto, bajo la escuela de la isla**, se encontraba un pequeño embarcadero dentro del gran canal de agua que pasaba por la isla, que enlazaba con el otro embarcadero de la parte norte de la isla. Este canal servía como medio de transporte, mediante lanchas, para traer las provisiones para los que estaban en la escuela : los 3 señores del gobierno y los militares. En aquel embarcadero subterráneo, dos soldados bajaban un gran paquete de una lancha. Un tercer soldado acompañado por otros dos salieron de una escalera que servía para salir de aquel embarcadero oculto y llegar a la escuela. Los dos soldados que llevaban el paquete lo dejaron cuidadosamente en el suelo e hicieron el saludo militar al ver al otro soldado. Este los saludo igualmente y abrió una carpeta que llevaba con él, mientras los otros dos que le acompañaban se quedaron a ambos lados de la escalera.

-Identifíquense – dijo el soldado de la carpeta.

-¡¡Soldado Kisuke Urahara, señor!! – dijo uno de los soldados que llevaban el paquete.

-¡¡Soldado Sarutobi Asuma, señor!! – dijo el otro soldado que iba con Urahara.

-Muy bien – dijo el otro soldado apuntando sus nombres en una hoja dentro de la carpeta - ¿qué es lo que llevan ahí?

-Es confidencial, señor – dijo el soldado Asuma – nos está prohibido saber su contenido, señor.

-Cierto, señor – dijo Urahara – nos llegó la orden de un alto mandatario del gobierno de hacer llegar este paquete a el ministro Aizen y a sus ayudantes, señor.

-Mmm...esta bien – dijo el soldado mirándolos a ambos de arriba abajo - pueden continuar con su camino. La sala de mandos se encuentra en el segundo piso de la escuela.

Asuma y Urahara se despidieron del otro soldado haciendo el saludo militar y volvieron a cargar el paquete entre los dos, cogiéndolo cada uno de un lado. Ambos, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres soldados, empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la escuela.

-De momento no ha habido ningún problema – dijo Urahara.

-Espero que no haya más controles y podamos entregar rápido el recado – dijo Asuma – estoy deseando fumarme un cigarro después de la entrega.

Ambos soldados llegaron a la escuela. Allí vieron a soldados entrando y saliendo de las aulas para seguir por los pasillos de la escuela. Parecía que no había mas gente que soldados, a Asuma y Urahara se les hacía extraño ver una escuela donde solo hay soldados en lugar de niños. Algunos soldados estaban haciendo guardia, otros hablaban entre ellos alegremente mientras otros corrían de un lado para otro llevando montones de papeles entre sus brazos.

-Perdón¿sería tan amable de indicarme donde está la sala de mandos? – preguntó Urahara a un soldado – tenemos órdenes directas de llevar este paquete allí.

-Sigan este pasillo y al fondo, subiendo las escaleras, encontrarán la sala de mandos – dijo el soldado indicándoles el pasillo que debían tomar.

Urahara y Asuma continuaron portando el paquete por aquél pasillo mientras el resto de soldados los esquivaban como podían. Ambos se pararon justo antes de llegar a la escalera al ver el interior de una clase : alrededor de unos diez cuerpos, completamente cubiertos con unas sábanas, estaban tendidos en el suelo. Eran cadáveres, los alumnos que habían caído en el juego. Urahara se quedó impresionado con la escena.

-Vamos, muévete Urahara – dijo Asuma – este sitio apesta. Entreguemos de una vez el paquete.

.Urahara asintió y juntos subieron el paquete por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de la escuela. Ambos siguieron un poco mas por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta azul, con un papel que indicaba que tras esa puerta se encontraba la sala de mandos. Asuma llamó a la puerta usando su pié , ya que ambos tenían las manos ocupadas con el paquete.

-¡Adelante! – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Un soldado abrió la puerta y Asuma y Urahara entraron en la sala. La sala estaba llena de soldados que controlaban los ordenadores que allí había, aunque había dos haciendo guardia a ambos lados de la sala, todos ellos supervisados por Kaname Tousen, uno de los socios de el ministro Aizen. Sin embargo no había rastro del ministro ni de su otro ayudante, Gin. Tousen se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del paquete que portaban. Urahara y Asuma dejaron el paquete en el suelo.

-¿Qué este paquete, soldados? – preguntó seriamente Tousen.

-Señor , es un encargo del gobierno – dijo Asuma – debemos entregárselo directamente al ministro Aizen y a sus ayudantes.

-El ministro Aizen y Gin se han marchado al embarcadero al norte de la isla, debían de ocuparse de ciertos asuntos – dijo Tousen.

-Es igual, ya hemos hecho la entrega del paquete – dijo Asuma – el objetivo está conseguido.

-Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué no se nos notificó a ninguno la llegada de este paquete? – preguntó Tousen.

-Oh, ya lo creo que se le notificó, señor – dijo Urahara en un tono perverso – además¿no le gustan las sorpresas?

-¿ De que habla, soldado? – dijo extrañado Tousen.

Asuma metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y de él sacó un pequeño panel con un enorme botón. Todos los soldados abandonaron sus puestos para apuntar con sus armas a Asuma y a Urahara. Estos dos sonreían diabólicamente mientras Tousen se empezaba a poner nervioso.

-La verdad, esto no es del gobierno – dijo Urahara- es un regalo de parte de La Sociedad. Es una pena que Aizen y Gin no estén aquí para disfrutarlo con ustedes.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios??!! – exclamó Tousen, que ya se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-¡¡POR LA LIBERTAD!! – gritaron a la vez Asuma y Urahara.

Antes de que los soldados pudieran reaccionar, Asuma apretó el botón. El paquete hizo una gran explosión, borrando cualquier rastro de la escuela y de los que había allí dentro. La bomba tuvo mucha más potencia que la que hizo explotar el almacén, emitiendo un fuerte sonido que se oyó en todo rincón de la isla , haciendo temblar todo el suelo y agitando los árboles. Dejó una gran humareda negra que se veía desde cualquier parte de la isla. En aquel lugar solo quedaron restos del edificio envueltos en llamas y cadáveres carbonizados por la explosión.

Los miembros de La Sociedad habían jugado su carta para ayudar a escapar a los alumnos de la isla. Ahora solo era cuestión de ellos escapar de allí con éxito...o morir en el intento.


	48. Chapter 48

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 45 – El largo adiós**

** El grupo de alumnos que se encontraban al norte de la isla** se quedaron mirando la gran humareda negra que provenía de algún lugar de la isla, concretamente de la escuela. Todos saltaron al oír antes la gran explosión, y ahora miraban extrañados y con temor aquel enorme pilar de humo.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Es evidente que algo saltó por los aires – dijo Luffy – puede que haya sido...

De repente, todos los collares empezaron a emitir un fuerte e insoportable chirrido, haciendo que todos se tapasen los oídos. Parecía que les iba a explotar el cerebro a causa del sonido, cuando, para sorpresa de todos, el sonido iba disminuyendo su sonoridad poco a poco hasta que hubo completo silencio. Todos se quitaron las manos de los oídos y se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros. Ichigo y Luffy se miraron y comenzaron a reír con gran alegría, mientras que Rukia esbozó solo una sonrisa. Sasuke y Sakura no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

-Chicos¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sakura.

-Ya esta – dijo Ichigo – ya somos libres.

-Los collares – dijo Luffy – han sido desactivados. Eso que ha explotado¡¡era la escuela!!¡¡Jajaja!!.

Sasuke y Sakura no terminaban de creer las palabras de Luffy : el peligro de los collares había desaparecido. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Este ha sido el movimiento de La Sociedad – dijo Rukia – no hay que entretenerse. Ahora hay que bajar a ese embarcadero y salir de aquí antes de que puedan detenernos. Aún estamos en peligro. Cuando salgamos de aquí, lo celebraremos...todos juntos.

-Es verdad, Rukia – dijo Ichigo – hay que salir de aquí ahora. Vale, lo haremos a la desesperada, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Bajaremos las escaleras, matamos a los guardias y tu, Luffy, que eres el único que sabe manejar una lancha, serás quién nos saque de aquí.

Todos asintieron. Sakura abrió su bolsa y sacó de ella la escopeta que entregó a Sasuke. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Cuando todos sacaron sus respectivas armas, salieron de entre los árboles de donde estaban para atravesar rápidamente el campo hasta las escaleras que servían para bajar al embarcadero del acantilado, el cuál limitaba al campo. Delante iban Luffy y Rukia, en medio Sakura y atrás estaban Sasuke e Ichigo.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras, salieron de ellas los dos soldados que estaban en el embarcadero, asombrados por la explosión. Estos dos no vieron venir al grupo de alumnos, pero cuando los soldados los vieron e intentaron reaccionar para dispararles, Rukia y Luffy se adelantaron disparándoles a ellos con sus armas. Los cuerpos de los soldados rodaron por la escalera hacia abajo dejando algún que otro salpicón de sangre en los escalones.

-¡Muy bien!, vamos todos hacia abajo – dijo Luffy empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-Sa...Sasuke – dijo, de repente, Sakura, asustada, señalando a un sitio – mira...son...son...

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Sakura con su dedo. En aquel camino que había en el campo, al fondo se distinguían dos figuras vestidas de blanco, que poco a poco iban avanzando hacia las escaleras. Todos se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran. A todos les entró, de repente, el miedo en el cuerpo.

-No puede ser...esos dos son – dijo Rukia -...¡Aizen y Gin!

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Ichigo – ¡¡¿¿no tendrían que estar muertos??!!

-Los mataré – dijo Sasuke, mientras que su ira poco a poco iba creciendo – los voy a matar por todo esto...por haber matado a Naruto...

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sasuke, mirando como su ira empezaba a estallar mientras veía venir a Aizen y a Gin. Sasuke, sin mirar a nadie, empezó a andar rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando de repente, Sakura se puso delante de él. Sasuke se paró al ver a su compañera llorando delante él.

-Sasuke...por favor...¡¡no vayas a matarlos!! – dijo Sakura desesperadamente entre lágrimas – no quiero que te maten como a Naruto...por favor...quedate a mi lado,¡¡necesito que estés siempre a mi lado!!...yo...si algo te pasase...no se lo que haría, Sasuke...

Ver los ojos de Sakura envueltos en lágrimas hizo que Sasuke se parase y que se calmase un poco. Él no quería verla así, no lo soportaba. Sasuke puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-Sakura...yo...tengo que hacerlo – decía Sasuke -...me prometí que cuidaría siempre de ti...y vengar la muerte de Naruto...aunque para hacer las dos cosas tenga que dar mi vida...tengo que protegerte Sakura, eres demasiado importante para mi como para dejar que te maten...yo...voy a dar todo lo que tengo por volver a estar a tu lado, Sakura...

Sakura miró a los ojos a Sasuke. Este acerco su cara a la de Sakura, e instantáneamente ella acercó la suya hacia la de él, quedándose sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Se quedaron un segundo a esa distancia, para que al final sus labios se juntaran en un gran beso. Tanto él como ella era lo que necesitaba para calmarse un poco. Todas las dudas que tenía Sakura sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke habían quedado resueltas con ese beso. Lo había estado esperando desde que le conoció. Ambos se arrepentían de no poder haber expresado sus sentimientos antes y no en un momento como este. Ella no quería que sus labios se separasen, pero al final fue Sasuke quien separó su boca de la de Sakura. Ambos se abrazaron fuerte, como para que ninguno de los dos pudiese marchar.

-Sakura...tanto a Naruto como a mi, tu siempre nos importantes demasiado...- dijo Sasuke -...ahora, debes marcharte con ellos...tienes que sobrevivir Sakura para que pueda vivir tranquilo y vengar a Naruto...tienes que ir con ellos...tienes que vivir...por Naruto...por mí...tienes que vivir...

-Vamos Sakura, no hay tiempo – dijo Luffy separando a Sakura de los brazos de Sasuke.

-No...Sasuke...no quiero que te vayas...no...¡¡¡SASUKE!!!- dijo Sakura, entre un mar de lágrimas, mientras era arrastrada por Luffy hacia las escaleras.

-Ha tomado su decisión – dijo Rukia – ahora escapemos antes de que vengan.

-Yo me quedo – dijo Ichigo.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – dijo Rukia impresionada - ¿que has dicho?¿Cómo que...?

-Lo siento, Rukia – dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia – voy a quedarme con Sasuke y a cargarme a esos bastardos del gobierno. Eso si será un duro golpe para esos cerdos. Además, tengo que matarlos por todo el daño que han causado con el maldito "juego". Pero ambos volveremos, Rukia.

Rukia se puso enfrente a Ichigo, mientras este la miraba atentamente. Para su sorpresa, recibió una torta en la cara de parte de Rukia para después recibir un beso suyo. Ichigo se quedó sorprendido por la torta más que por el beso.

-Ichigo, eres un tonto – dijo Rukia con alguna lágrima – prometeme que saldrás de esta isla, Ichigo.

-Lo prometo – dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa – ahora marchaos ya de aquí, antes de se acerquen más. Sobreviviremos.

Rukia sonrió a Ichigo y se dio la vuelta para irse junto con Luffy y Sakura hacia el embarcadero. Mientras tanto, Aizen y Gin cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos.

El último obstáculo hacia la libertad era huir de los señores del gobierno. Sasuke e Ichigo se quedarían en tierra para frenarlos...aunque eso significase su fin. La última batalla iba a dar comienzo.

**Nota del autor : **debido a los exámenes que tengo que hacer, no podré continuar la historia cada semana. El desenlace tendrá que esperar hasta dentro de dos semanas, antes de semana santa. Siento haceros esperar. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y no olvideis comentar. Un saludo.

Izdy-kun


	49. Chapter 49

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 46 – La hora de la verdad**

**La decisión estaba tomada.** Sasuke e Ichigo se quedarían en tierra para enfrentarse al ministro Aizen y a su socio Gin, ayudando así a Sakura, Rukia y Luffy a escapar de la isla. Ambos habían prometido volver junto a ellos y vengar a todos sus compañeros dando una lección a los dos señores de blanco del gobierno.

Sasuke e Ichigo esperaban, con sus armas preparadas, a Aizen y Gin, que apenas estaban a un par de metros de ellos. Sasuke solo tenía en mente matarlos, descuartizarlos, borrarlos de la faz de la tierra por lo que le hicieron a su fallecido amigo Naruto. En sus ojos solo había odio hacia ellos, mientras agarraba cada vez más fuerte su escopeta, su sed de sangre y venganza iba aumentando.

Ichigo parecía estar un poco más calmado que su compañero, pero también sentía el mismo odio hacia Aizen y Gin por todo lo sucedido. Esta era su gran oportunidad para vengar a sus compañeros y para salvar a la persona que más quería. Además, desde su ingreso en La Sociedad, Ichigo se había estado preparando para este día. Este desenvainó su katana con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda saco la pistola que tenía guardada en su cintura.

Los hombres del gobierno ya estaban aquí. Aizen y Gin se quedaron a un par de pasos de Sasuke e Ichigo, observando a ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Esa sonrisa hacia que aumentase la rabia en ambos compañeros, que se contenían a atacar, esperando el momento para lanzar su ataque.

-Vaya vaya, así que aquí están los niños malos del "juego"- dijo el sonriente Aizen.

-¡Cállate! – dijo seriamente Ichigo.

-Creo que esa no es forma de hablar a alguien tan importante como yo – dijo Gin.

-Chicos, chicos, Gin tiene razón – dijo Aizen – desde el primer momento hemos estado viendo como os desenvolvíais en el juego. Y la verdad, todo esto se ha descontrolado un poco. Así que venimos con un recado.

-Por orden del presidente de Mayor República del Asia Oriental… - dijo Gin.

-…se suspende El Programa – continuó Aizen con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¿¿CÓMO??!! – dijeron Sasuke e Ichigo a la vez.

-Así es – dijo Aizen- debido a los intentos de asesinato contra altos cargos del gobierno, el asesinato de un colaborador mío, intento de fuga y por la vinculación de algunos alumnos con la banda armada La Sociedad, el presidente ha dado la orden de clausurar el "juego".

-Pero para clausurar el "juego", hay que borrar toda huella de él- dijo Gin.

Sasuke e Ichigo agarraban más fuertes sus armas al oír esas palabras. Aizen y Gin se miraron y sonrieron. Se apartaron unos pasos más de Sasuke e Ichigo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desenfundaron sus espadas y dirigiéndolas contra ellos, quedando sus afiladas hojas enfrente de los rostros de los dos alumnos.

-Por orden del presidente…todos los concursantes han de ser eliminados – dijo Aizen.

-Como no podemos hacer explotar los collares ya que vuestros amiguitos de La Sociedad irrumpieron en el juego consiguiendo desactivarlos – dijo Gin – debemos de hacerlo nosotros mismos.

Aizen y Gin levantaron sus espadas para cortar con ellas a los dos compañeros. Rápidamente, Ichigo empujó a Sasuke con la pierna hacia atrás y paro el impacto de las espadas con su katana. Los dos filos de las espadas de los hombres del gobierno forzaban el filo de la katana de Ichigo para que esta cediese, pero este conseguía soportar esa fuerza como podía con su katana.

-Ni de coña dejaremos que nos matéis – dijo Ichigo, furioso – habéis echo un gran daño a todos nosotros, y os pienso devolver todo ese daño.

Finalmente, los filos de las armas se separaron dirigiéndose cada una hacia un lado, dejando a los tres por un momento indefensos por unos segundos. Sasuke aprovechó esos valiosos segundos para cargar su escopeta y apuntar a uno de los tipos del gobierno, Gin.

-¡Ahora Sasuke, dispara! – dijo Ichigo.

-¡¡Comete esto!! – gritó Sasuke.

Gin se dio cuenta que el cañón de la escopeta apuntaba hacía él. Sasuke disparó su arma contra Gin, pero esté, en un rápido movimiento de cadera, consiguió esquivar ese disparo.

-Mierda – dijo Sasuke mientras recargaba nuevamente su arma.

-Lo siento chico, no voy a dejar que dispares otra vez. Jugar con eso es peligroso – dijo Gin.

Gin dio un fuerte golpe a la escopeta de Sasuke con espada, haciende esta saliese disparada de las manos de Sasuke hacia arriba para luego caer en el suelo mucho más de ellos, casi en el borde del acantilado. Seguidamente, Gin intento clavar su arma en el pecho de Sasuke, pero este consiguió esquivarlo rodando por el suelo. Sasuke se levantó y salió corriendo hacía el lugar donde había caído la escopeta.

-No sabes hacer nada sin tu juguetito¿eh? – dijo Gin.

Gin salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke para intentar darla alcance. Ichigo, olvidándose por unos momentos de Aizen, apuntó con la pistola de su mano izquierda hacía la espalda de Gin. De repente, el filo de la espada de Aizen impactó contra la pistola de Ichigo haciendo que cayese al suelo. Ichigo apartó la mano e hizo que la hoja de su katana chocase con la de Aizen.

-Deja que ellos dos se diviertan solos – dijo Aizen – nosotros tenemos nuestra propia fiesta.

-Si, y ya estoy cansado de ella – dijo Ichigo – es hora de acabar con esto.

Aizen e Ichigo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, esperando el próximo movimiento por parte del otro.

La última batalla había comenzado. Cada uno con su propio contrincante, pero cada uno con las mismas ansias de matar a su oponente.

**Nota del autor : **los hechos que se van a relatar en los siguientes capítulos **transcurren al la vez,**es decir, las peleas de Sasuke e Ichigo y el destino de los otros tres compañeros. Recordadlo.


	50. Chapter 50

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 47 – Venganza**

**Sasuke, perseguido por Gin, **rodó nuevamente por el suelo para poder llegar al lado de la escopeta. Consiguió hacerse con ella y, sin levantarse del suelo, y disparó contra su perseguidor casi sin apuntar. Gin se echó a un lado para esquivar el disparo mientras se dirigía hacia Sasuke. Justo antes de llegar a él, Gin dio un salto para echarse encima de Sasuke y clavarle la espada. Pero este consiguió echarse hacia un lado haciendo que la espada se clavase en el suelo. Sasuke se levantó del suelo y recargó nuevamente la escopeta.

-Eres una ratita escurridiza – dijo Gin.

Mientras Gin intentaba sacar su espada del suelo, Sasuke apuntó hacía él con la escopeta para esta vez no fallar. Gin consiguió recuperar su espada justo en le momento que Sasuke apretaba el gatillo, haciendo que el disparo pasase muy cerca de Gin.

-¡Mierda! – dijo Sasuke.

-Es mi turno – dijo Gin, sonriendo.

Gin empezó el ataque tratando de cortar el pecho de Sasuke numerosas veces, pero este lo esquivaba echándose hacia atrás con cada ataque de su espada. Solo en un determinado momento de los constantes ataques de Gin, Sasuke vio un hueco para atacar a Gin. Sasuke no desaprovecho esa ocasión y propinó a Gin un fuerte golpe en su cara con el culo de la escopeta, para luego alejarlo con una fuerte patada en la boca de su estómago. Gin retrocedió unos pasos a consecuencia del golpe.

-Este es tu fin – dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke cargó su escopeta y apuntó hacia su enemigo, sujetándola solamente con la mano derecha, mientras Gin estaba recobrando el equilibrio. Sasuke apretó el gatillo esperando ver como la cabeza de Gin reventaba…pero no ocurrió nada, no había cartuchos.

-¡¡NO!! – exclamó Sasuke, sorprendido.

-Que mala pata has tenido – dijo Gin con una gran sonrisa – creo que tendré que eliminarte ya.

Como un rayo, Gin se puso al lado de Sasuke, y con un movimiento de su espada, la mano derecha de Sasuke que sujetaba la escopeta, salió volando por los aires, separándose del resto del brazo. La mano cayó al suelo dejando brotar en el sitio donde estaba un enorme chorretón de sangre, salpicando todo el suelo y la blanca ropa de Gin. Sasuke cayó al suelo gritando a causa del dolor. Todas la heridas de su cuerpo parecían arderle al ritmo que la sangre salía por su brazo derecho. Gin se colocó encima de Sasuke y puso su espada perpendicular a la cara de Sasuke, un poco más arriba, para dejarla caer sobre su cara en cualquier instante.

-Bueno, bueno. Has llegado demasiado lejos – dijo Gin, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero esto acaba así. Pronto te reunirás con tu amiguito…¿como se llamaba?...Naruto.

Oír el nombre de su amigo hizo que Sasuke entrase en cólera. Ya no había dolor alguno, solo sed de matar. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de perder por todo aquello por lo que había estado luchando desde que entró en El Programa. No lo iba a permitir. Ahora, toda su furia había salido viendo aquél sonriente rostro de Gin.

Con una gran furia, Sasuke dio una patada en la entrepierna a Gin para luego asestarle un fuerte golpe en su cara con una patada. Este impacto hizo que Gin se quitase de encima de Sasuke echándole hacía atrás unos cuantos pasos, quedándose casi en el borde del rocoso acantilado que delimitaba la isla.

Gin notó como la nariz le empezaba a sangrar. Gin rió por unos instantes y se quitó la sangre con su mano libre. Cuando alzó la vista al frente, vio que Sasuke había logrado ponerse en pié. Este tambaleaba de pié, aún sangrando por su brazo derecho, mientras que por su boca también comenzaba a salir sangre. Sasuke metió la única mano que tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó el único kunai que le quedaba desde el inicio del "juego". Sasuke miró furiosamente a Gin.

Sasuke sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que iba a morir en la isla. Le pesaba mucho la idea de haber fallado a Sakura, de no poder cumplir su promesa de volver junto a ella. Ese pensamiento hizo que de sus ojos brotase alguna lagrimilla que se mezclaba con la sangre de su cara. Había perdido demasiada sangre y solo le quedaba unas pocas fuerzas. Ahora, en su cabeza solo estaba el deseo de vengar a su amigo Naruto. Estaba seguro de que tanto Naruto como él, preferirían morir por salvar a la persona que amaban.

-Tu…maldito cerdo del gobierno – dijo Sasuke sin aliento y sujetando fuerte el kunai – hoy… moriré aquí…pero si con mi muerte consigo llevarte conmigo…mi alma podrá… descansar en paz.

-Jeje, como quieras niño – dijo Gin sin perder la sonrisa – aquí me tienes.

Sasuke comenzó a correr hacía Gin, con su kunai preparado para ser clavado en Gin, mientras este preparaba su espada sin moverse del sitio. Toda la furia de Sasuke se iba a desatar con aquél último golpe.

-"Perdoname, Sakura" – pensaba Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia su enemigo.

Justo antes de llegar a Gin, Sasuke saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba y puso el kunai un poco hacia atrás con la intención de clavárselo a Gin durante la caída.

-¡¡ESTO ES POR NARUTO!! – gritó Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas mientras estaba en el aire.

Gin puso por delante de su cuerpo su espada. Debido a la caída, la espada atravesó el pecho de Sasuke justo en el medio, saliendo el borde ensangrentado de la hoja por su espalda. Aun así, Sasuke logró su objetivo : en la caída, consiguió clavar el kunai en la frente de Gin, quedándose clavado. Tanto Sasuke como Gin murieron al instante. El impacto final de los dos cuerpos hizo que ambos se precipitasen por el acantilado, para que al final de la caída, sus cuerpos se estrellasen contra las gruesas rocas y desapareciesen con las olas que las golpeaban.

Sasuke, al final, consiguió vengar la muerte de su amigo. Ahora iba a volver junto a él.

**Nota del autor : **recordad que este episodio **transcurre a la vez** que la lucha de Ichigo y la huida del resto.


	51. Chapter 51

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 48 – Último hombre en pie**

**Ichigo miraba con odio a su rival, el ministro Aizen.** Este y su socio, Gin, habían conseguido separa a él y a su compañero Sasuke para pelear uno contra uno. Ahora, la batalla estaba entre Ichigo y Aizen.

La hoja de la katana estaba junto a la de la espada del malvado ministro. Ambos sujetaban sus respectivas armas con gran fuerza para poder contrarrestar la fuerza del otro para así conseguir que el arma saliese por los aires. Ichigo parecía estar bastante concentrado en la batalla, dando lo mejor de sí mismo, mientras que Aizen todo esto le parecía un juego, como parte de su trabajo. Finalmente las espadas de los dos oponentes se separaron violentamente echando a los dos un poco hacia atrás. Ichigo intento aprovechar ese segundo en el que ambos estaban desprotegidos para poder atacar a Aizen, así que con un rápido movimiento intentó cortar el pecho del ministro. Pero este contrarresto el ataque chocando su filo de la espada con el de la katana para luego realizar un corte en el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo.

Esté lanzo un pequeño grito al recibir el corte. Rápidamente Ichigo impidió que Aizen le pudiese clavar la espada del mismo modo que el ministro impidió su ataque anterior. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque otra vez. Ambos empezaron una lucha mucho más fiera con sus armas. Cada intento de ataque que daban era contrarrestado más o menos con la misma fuerza por un ataque de otro. Aizen parecía demostrar un completo control de la batalla, aunque Ichigo estaba dando lo mejor de sí ya que en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de dar muerte al ministro. En un momento dado, los filos de sus armas se volvieron a quedar unidos soportando la fuerza del contrario.

-Se ve que La Sociedad ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo – dijo Aizen.

-Llevo toda la vida esperando este momento – dijo Ichigo – la hora de poner fin a El Programa y patear el trasero a los tipos del gobierno como tu.

-Jeje, se te va la fuerza por la boca, chico – dijo Aizen.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! – exclamó Ichigo.

Ambos se separaron de nuevo y prosiguieron con su lucha, lanzando estocadas y protegiéndose de los ataques. De repente, Ichigo oyó a Sasuke gritar desde donde estaba. Miró hacia aquél lugar y allí vio a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, sangrando, y encima de él estaba Gin, dispuesto a darle muerte.

-¡¡Sasuke!! – gritó Ichigo.

-Grave error – dijo Aizen.

Ichigo se había distraído por unos segundos mirando a su compañero. Aizen aprovechó este momento para atravesar su ombligo con su espada. Ichigo sintió de repente como si esa zona le ardiese. Bajo la vista y se encontró con el arma de Aizen clavada en su ombligo. Ichigo ni siquiera gritó al recibir tal ataque. Aizen retiró su arma del cuerpo del alumno. Ichigo clavó su katana en el suelo y cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyándose en su katana sin soltarla por el mango. La sangre ya cubría la mayor parte de la camisa de Ichigo y empezaba a salir por la boca. Enseguida supo que esto era el fin.

-Muy bien, esto acaba para ti – dijo Aizen poniendo su katana próxima al cuello de Ichigo para cortarle la cabeza ¿unas últimas palabras?.

Ichigo se quedo paralizado por la situación, sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que en su mente apareció la imagen de Rukia, recordando esos besos y aquella promesa de salir con vida de la isla. Eso hizo que las ganas de venganza de Ichigo volviesen.

-Tu…bastardo – dijo Ichigo débilmente – hice una promesa con todos. Debo de matarte…yo…debo de salir de esta isla… para volver…con ellos…jeje… así que…¡¡AÚN NO ME DES POR MUERTO!!.

Con una gran energía, Ichigo se puso en pié al mismo tiempo que cogía su katana y realizaba un efectivo corte en el pecho de Aizen. Ese rápido corte fue profundo y eso hizo que la sangre comenzase a brotar del pecho de Aizen. Sin dar un respiró, Ichigo asestó el golpe final contra su rival : con un rápido corte de katana, la cabeza del ministro salió despedida del resto de su cuerpo, rebotando finalmente en el suelo a la vez que el resto de su cuerpo caía en el verde suelo, encharcándolo todo de sangre.

Ichigo volvió a clavar su katana en el suelo para descansar. Apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar, estaba muy débil debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, pero aún así podía moverse. Ichigo miró el cuerpo sin vida de Aizen y luego giró la cabeza buscando a su compañero Sasuke…pero allí no había nadie más.

-"Mierda Sasuke… - pensaba Ichigo – habíamos prometido volver…los dos, con todos…y tu…ahora…¿Qué hago?...¿cómo le cuento al resto que tu…ya no estas?"

De repente, Ichigo escuchó un enorme ruido detrás suya, como si muchas personas corriesen hacia donde él estaba. Ichigo se giró como pudo y se asombro ante lo que vio. Una hilera de soldados del ejército, como aproximadamente siete soldados, estaban apuntando con sus rifles hacia Ichigo. Este se estaba demasiado sorprendido por tal situación, se esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

-¡¡Ha matado al ministro Aizen!! – dijo un soldado que parecía tener mayor rango que los otros.

-¿Qué diantres pasa ahora? – dijo Ichigo.

-¡¡FUEGO!! – dijo el soldado.

Todos los soldados apretaron el gatillo. Una ráfaga de balas atravesó de abajo a arriba el débil cuerpo de Ichigo, haciendo que este cayese hacia atrás al suelo envuelto en un charco de roja sangre que salía de sus heridas. Las últimas imágenes que tuvo Ichigo antes de su muerte es la cara de la persona a quién más quería, la alumna Rukia, dibujada en las nubes de aquel cielo donde se empezaba a esconder el sol. A pesar de haber cumplido una de sus promesas, haber dado una lección al gobierno, Ichigo sentía un gran lamento en su corazón al ver que no podía cumplir la promesa que mas le importaba en esta vida : volver a su lado…

Ichigo ya no sentía nada de dolor en su cuerpo, era el final de todo. Miró al cielo por última vez, respiró y cerró los ojos…dejando esta vida pocos segundos después.

**Nota del autor : **se que soy un pesado, pero recuerdo que este episodio transcurre **al mismo tiempo **que el anterior y que el siguiente.


	52. Chapter 52

**BATTLE ROYALE B.O.N.**

**Capítulo 49 – No mires atrás**

**Luffy y Rukia bajaban por las escaleras del acantilado arrastrando a Sakura**, que no paraba de oponer resistencia ya que ella quería quedarse al lado de Sasuke, no dejarle solo. Tenía la promesa de que él volvería cuando todo acabase, pero eso no la consolaba : quería estar con él para siempre pasase lo que pasase. Sakura no paraba de repetir en voz alta el nombre de Sasuke a la vez que era arrastrada por las escaleras por Luffy.

Los tres alumnos llegaron abajo, a la zona donde estaban los cadáveres de los soldados que habían matado antes, el sitio donde se encontraba la lancha, su billete de salida.

-Luffy, déjame a mí a Sakura y busca las llaves de la lancha en esos dos – dijo Rukia.

-Ok, cógela – dijo Luffy mientras soltaba a Sakura, siendo esta agarrada por Rukia.

-No, dejadme aquí…¡¡no me iré de aquí, quiero ir junto a él!!... – gritaba Sakura entre lágrimas.

-¡Sakura compórtate! – dijo Rukia mientras daba una bofetada a la cara de su compañera, haciendo que se callase y mirase a Rukia asustada – Escúchame, ahora ellos están luchando por nosotros…esta luchando por ti, para que vivas, para volver a veros algún día.¡¡Si nos quedamos aquí y nos pasase algo, todo lo que están haciendo sería en vano!!¡¡Si quieres que el vuelva debemos irnos de aquí. YA!!.

-Yo…tienes razón – dijo Sakura, aún con lágrimas, pero ya más calmada.

-Aquí están las dichosas llaves – dijo Luffy poniéndose de nuevo en pié después de haber registrado a los soldados, con un manojo de llaves en su mano.

De repente, se escuchó un gran disparo. Todos supieron al instante que era de escopeta, por lo tanto ya sabían quién había sido. La batalla había empezado. Los tres se quedaron mirando arriba por unos segundos, sin poder ver nada de lo que estaba pasando. Rukia soltó a Sakura e inmediatamente los tres corrieron hacía la lancha. Luffy subió a bordo de ella con un salto mientras que Rukia lo hizo más pausadamente para luego ayudar a Sakura a subir en ella.

-¡Arranca esto ya, Luffy! – dijo Rukia.

-Espera que encuentre la llave correcta – dijo Luffy mientras iba probando cada llave de aquél llavero.

Rukia y Sakura se sentaron en el suelo de la lancha mientras Luffy intentaba arrancar la lancha. Rukia abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, que no paraba de llorar y d repetir Sasuke en voz baja y temblorosa. Rukia también tenía mucho miedo de no poder volver a ver a Ichigo, pero ella debía de ser mas fuerte, no era para nada tan débil como Sakura, aunque en el fondo ella se sentía igual que su compañera. Rukia la acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella ahogaba sus lágrimas en su hombro. Al final, Luffy consiguió arrancar la lancha.

-Esto ya esta – dijo Luffy mientras soltaba la cuerda que enganchaba la lancha al pequeño muelle.

-Rukia…¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora? – preguntó Sakura.

-Tranquila. Luffy nos llevara hasta un refugio de La Sociedad. Ellos sabrán que hacer con nosotros – dijo Rukia.

-Lo más seguro es que nos envíen a otro país a vivir, ya que es demasiado peligroso estar en este, pues cuando se conozca todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, seremos perseguidos para condenarnos a muerte – dijo Luffy mientras se ponía de nuevo a los mandos.

-Ya veo… - dijo Sakura.

Luffy arrancó al final la lancha y los tres alumnos salieron de aquel pequeño muelle. Sakura no quería ver nada de la isla, es más, prefería no pensar en ello, solo confiar en la promesa de Sasuke. Rukia seguía abrazándola cariñosamente para consolarla mientras se empezaban a alejar de la isla. Esta alzó un momento la vista hacia la isla y se sorprendió ante lo que vio : dos cuerpos cayendo por el acantilado para luego perderse en el mar. Rukia se quedo muy asustada, luego miró a Sakura y la abrazó aún más fuerte, en señal de que no mirase atrás. Rukia también bajo la vista y cerró los ojos.

-"Tonto…cumple tu promesa… - pensaba Rukia - …regresa…regresad los dos…para volver a estar juntos de nuevo, para toda la vida"

Los tres alumnos ya se encontraban mucho más lejos de la isla. Ya habían logrado escapar. Lo último que pudieron oír es una ráfaga de disparos en la lejanía. Ahora se dirigían hacia un horizonte donde el sol se empezaba a ocultar, cargado de un futuro incierto para ellos. Nadie miró para atrás, para el lugar en donde se había desarrollado El Programa. Ellos habían logrado escapar y burlarse del gobierno.

Ojalá que nadie más tenga que jugar al peor "juego" de la historia.

** FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Por fin acabe la historia. Esto nunca se me habría ocurrido si la persona que me descubrió esta página nunca me lo hubiese dicho. He de estar eternamente agradecido a los que han seguido la historia, ya que aunque solo haya sido capaz de hacérsela llegar a una persona, esa persona fue motivo suficiente para seguir con esta historia hasta este su final.

Gracias a todos por haber leído y seguido este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

**BATTLE ROYALE**

**Bleach**

**One Piece**

**Naruto**


End file.
